The Chipmunk Lagoon
by ChipmunkfanNo.1
Summary: Six chipmunks. Three brothers and three sisters. Stranded on a deserted island. Their parents and guardian are dead. They grow from children into young adults. They discover many mysteries, but can they discover the greatest mystery of all: natural love.
1. A tragic beginning

**A/N: It's back! After a lot of begging from the readers, I finally decided to put this story back up. For those who haven't read this story, it is basically a spoof of movie called "The Blue Lagoon". Just think of this story as a Chipmunks Go to the Movies episode without the introduction. As you know, I don't own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or any relating characters. Nor do I own the movie, The Blue Lagoon, but I do know this fanfic story so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: A tragic beginning.

During the Victorian Period, a lone ship sailed across the deep blue ocean, and on this ship begins the story.

"Alvin, get down from there!" shouted Dave Seville to his adopted son, who was lying across bowsprit, showing off to his best friend Brittany Miller.

Unimpressed by Alvin's behaviour, Dave yelled at him until he did what he was told.

"Alvin, stop showing off, you're only becoming a bad influence for Brittany." Dave snapped.

Brittany only scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, like I would be impressed by Alvin!" Brittany said in a taunting voice.

Alvin stuck his tongue out at Brittany, and she did it back, and the two of them started to fight, but Dave got in the middle of it.

"Now stop that you two! You're 10 years old, so start acting like it." Dave scolded both of them.

Alvin and Brittany stopped fighting, but they continued to glare at each other with angry stares.

"Say you're sorry, Alvin." Dave ordered.

"Why do I have to say sorry, she started it?" Alvin growled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Dave groaned in exasperation. Miss Miller noticed her adopted daughter arguing with Alvin, and decided to help Dave out with the two bickering children.

"What's going on here David?" she asked.

"Oh, just Alvin and Brittany arguing, again. I am just trying to get them to apologise to each other, but they are not cooperating." Dave answered with a sigh.

"Well, maybe I can help you out. After all, Brittany is my daughter." Miss Miller said helpfully.

Both of them faced there two squabbling children, and finally managed to speak up.

"Alvin, Brittany, if you two don't stop arguing, you're going to be grounded!" Dave yelled in frustration.

That was all it took to stop Alvin and Brittany from arguing, and Dave felt proud of himself for being firm with his stubborn son and his friend (as well as rival).

"Say you're sorry, Alvin." Dave ordered, giving Alvin a 'do-it-or-you-are-grounded' look.

Alvin scowled and looked at Brittany grumpily.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"Brittany, you apologise too, young lady." Miss Miller ordered, also giving Brittany the look.

Brittany sighed grouchily.

"Sorry" she also muttered.

Both Dave and Miss Miller gave a satisfied smile.

"Good. You're free to go now." Dave said proudly.

Brittany gave a loud 'humph!' and walked away, and Alvin did the same, muttering something under his breath.

Dave and Miss Miller both gave an exasperated sigh, and walked away. They spotted Theodore on the deck, sharing and nibbling on cookies with his best friend Eleanor. Both parents smiled at cute moment between their youngest children.

'If only Alvin and Brittany were this nice to each other/they both thought.

They looked around and discovered that two of their adopted children were nowhere in sight.

"Theodore, do you know where Simon is?" Dave asked.

"No, I haven't seen him for ages. Last time I saw him was when he told me he was going to do some studying." Theodore replied honestly.

"Okay, well I'II try to look for him. He can't be too far away." Dave said half to himself.

"Eleanor dear, have you seen Jeanette anywhere?" Miss Miller asked.

"No, sorry Miss Miller, maybe she's studying with Simon." Eleanor guessed.

"Hmm, where could she be?" thought Miss Miller.

"Alright Simon, here's another question. What nerve in your brain steadies a person's centre of balance and coordination?" asked Professor Ashley to his young student.

Simon smiled; he knew what the answer was.

"That's easy! It's the cerebellum." Simon guessed confidently.

"Very good, Simon!" the Professor praised his best student.

Professor Ashley Victrom was an English scientist and a teacher for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. He had known them from a very young age, and was determined to teach them all he knew. He taught them how to read and write, to speak three languages (French, German and Latin), cultural studies and so on.

Both Simon and Jeanette adored Professor Ashley, but to Simon, he was practically like a second father to him. He constantly begged to hear more of Professor Ashley's teachings; he never got bored with it, and Professor Ashley never got bored with teaching him. In his eyes, Simon was like the son he never had.

"You've certainly been studying a lot Simon; don't you ever get bored with it?" Professor Ashley asked curiously.

"No I love it! I am especially pleased that I have wonderful, intellectual genius like you teaching me." Simon replied with a smile.

"And I am pleased to have such a splendid student like you to teach." Professor Ashley returned the smile.

"Of course, you are a wonderful student yourself, Jeanette dear." Professor Ashley said to Jeanette, hoping she wouldn't feel left out.

"Thank you, Professor." Jeanette blushed.

Just then, Dave and Miss Miller came rushing down the stairs that led into the cellar, and let out a sigh of relief when they saw both of them were safe.

"Well there you are, I thought I would find you here." Dave said with a smile.

"Oh, hi Dave, the Professor was giving us a test on the human brain." Simon said with excitement.

"Well that sounds interesting, Simon." Dave said.

Miss Miller turned to her adopted daughter.

"Jeanette dear, could you come up to my room; I have a lovely dress that I want to try on you."

Jeanette rolled her eyes, she didn't want to try on a dress, but then again, she had to obey her stepmother.

"Alright, Miss Miller, I'm coming. Don't finish the study without me Professor!" Jeanette called out as she and Miss Miller left the room.

"Simon, don't be down here too long okay." Dave said sternly.

"Can I at least stay an hour longer Dave? I'm really enjoying this study, and besides, we have to wait until Jeanette gets back before we end it completely." Simon begged.

"That's fine Simon, but only an hour, and no longer than that. Bye Simon! Bye Professor! I hope Simon doesn't push you too much." Dave laughed as he headed out of the room.

"Don't worry Professor, I won't push you around." Simon smiled.

"I know you won't, but still, why do you want to waste your time with a silly old fool like me?" Professor Ashley asked.

"You're not silly or a fool! Old: maybe, but a fool: never!" Simon stated honestly.

Professor Ashley laughed; he couldn't lie about his age.

A few minutes later, Simon felt his head bubbling with another question to ask his teacher.

"Professor, you know that study we did on puberty last week?"

"Yes?"

"Well, not that I didn't understand what you were saying? It's just that, I was a little confused about what males go through when they get older," Simon said.

"I mean, will I actually go through that? I'm not exactly...human, you know." Simon pointed out.

"True, but I do think you'll go through it. You are not an ordinary chipmunk. You're an anthropomorphic chipmunk; you have human-like qualities. So you will go through puberty like any human boy would." Professor Ashley said wisely.

"What will change when I go through it?" Simon asked.

"You'll grow taller, your shoulders will become broader and your voice will start to crack and become deeper; though it will still sound like a chipmunk."

"Will anything else happen, Professor?"

Professor Ashley wasn't sure if he should tell Simon anymore, but finally decided he should.

"Well, there is something else that will happen."

"What?"

Just before the Professor could speak, a scream rang out from outside.

"What on earth is that?" Professor Ashley exclaimed.

Both he and Simon headed out of the room, to find the crew running around screaming. They both gasped. Smoke and flames were burning from the ship's kitchen. The ship was on fire! Dave was running around, searching desperately for Simon.

"Simon, where are you! There you are we have to get you out of here." Dave yelled fearfully.

"What happened, Dave?"

"Don't ask questions! Just head over to the life boats! Your brothers and the girls are waiting with Miss Miller." Dave ordered.

"I'm going to help the rest of the crew. Professor, please make sure Simon gets to the life boat safely."

"I will protect him with my life, Mr Seville!"

"It's Dave."

Dave ran off to help the crew, while Simon and the Professor dodged the flames that ran across the deck. They finally reached the life boat unharmed.

"Simon, thank goodness you're alright!" Jeanette exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm fine Jeanette." Simon said, returning his friend's hug.

Once they both got out of their embrace, both Professor Ashley and Miss Miller helped to load the children into the boat. Theodore (who was not in boat at the time) spotted Dave trying to pull a man to his feet, when suddenly, a load of rubble collapsed from above and landed on Dave, who let out a scream of pain.

"DAVE!" Theodore screamed, and ran to save his father.

"Theodore, come back!" both of his older brothers yelled.

Theodore ran right up to Dave and desperately tried to dig him out of the wreckage.

"Theodore?" Dave murmured.

"Dave, are you alright? Please say you're alright!" Theodore asked tearfully.

"I don't know, Theodore. I can't move."

"Dave, I know you told me to stay with the others, but I don't want to see you die." Theodore whimpered.

"Even if I do die Theodore, I want you to know I love you and your brothers. I'll always be with you, and one day we will see each other again in heaven. But please Teddy, don't risk your life for mine. Keep living your life. Don't ever let go." Dave gave his son a smile and held him in a tight hug while he cried into his shoulder. Suddenly, Theodore felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Miss Miller.

"Theodore, what are you doing here? Get back to boat where you'll be safe!" Miss Miller yelled.

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING DAVE!" Theodore yelled.

He had never yelled at an adult like that before, and right now he didn't care if he did.

"I'll look after David, Theodore. The last thing he wants is for you to die with him. So go, now!" she yelled.

Theodore nodded and ran. He jumped back when burning wood fell in front of him. He continued to run and finally made it back to the life boat.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Theodore!" yelled Brittany angrily.

"You could have gotten yourself killed. Now Miss Miller is out there in the flames, and it's your entire fault!"

"Don't yell at my brother!" Alvin yelled in Theodore's defence as he cried into his shirt.

"Yeah, leave Theodore alone, Brittany! He was just trying to help his father." Eleanor snapped.

All six children and the Professor watched helplessly as Miss Miller struggled to help Dave to his feet. They called out for her to hurry, not realising that the rope that held the boat in place was burning. It snapped off completely.

They all screamed out in fear of the boat breaking, but surprisingly it landed beautifully on the water with a huge splash. Professor Ashley grabbed the oars and rowed away from the ship to avoid falling rubble.

"Why are we rowing away? We can't just abandon Dave and Miss Miller!" Alvin yelled.

"There is more than one life boat, Alvin! Maybe they'll escape on one of them." Simon reminded him.

They saw several life boats rowing away in the distance, but they couldn't see Dave or Miss Miller in any of them. The burning ship broke in two, before it sunk beneath the waves.

Unable to watch, the Chipmunks and Chipettes turned away. Soon the other boats had disappeared and theirs was left there all alone. Proof of Dave and Miss Miller being alive had not been shown.

Theodore burst into tears again, and Eleanor also began to sob. She and Theodore comforted each other. Jeanette and Brittany wept hard and held each other close, heartbroken over the loss of their beloved mother. Alvin and Simon tried to stay strong, but it wasn't long before Alvin was balling his eyes out, and Simon had tears running down his cheeks.

Professor Ashley hung his head. Tears ran down his eyes as he prayed for the departed.

'_Lord, lead Dave and Miss Miller into your light and protect them. I hope to join them someday, but for now, bless my heart and mind so I can protect these children. Lord Jesus, you are the most powerful of beings. Give life for these children, for their parents lives are now over. Amen.'_

The Professor raised his head and looked over the weeping children.

"Come now, children! We have nobody but each other now, so try to stay brave and trust me."

Both the Chipmunks and Chipettes nodded, but they were unable to speak.

The Professor continued to row, hoping that land was nearby.


	2. Starting a new life

**A/N: For those who have read this story before, don't spoil it for those who haven't. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Starting a new life

Day became night as Professor Ashley continued to row the boat, hoping to find shore. Morning finally came. The Professor was still awake; not giving up hope on finding land.

Theodore and Eleanor were asleep on the other side of the boat snuggled up together. Next to them, Brittany and Jeanette were cuddled up in a sisterly hug as they slept. Alvin lay asleep in the middle of the boat, keeping his distance from the others. Simon slept next to the Professor, leaning his head against his arm in need of comfort.

All of a sudden, the sunlight hit a blurred horizon, and the Professor had to squint to get a better image of the picture in front of him. He suddenly realised it was land, and he cried out with joy.

"Children, wake up! I see land!" he shouted with happiness.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were reluctant to get up, but when they heard the word "land" they literally jumped out of their seats.

"You're right, Professor, I see land!" Simon shouted out with excitement.

The Professor rowed the boat to shore and they all jumped out. Alvin was so happy to be out of the boat that he started kissing the sand, before spitting it out with disgust. The girls started to crack up laughing, especially Brittany.

"Oh Alvin, you are such an idiot sometimes!" Brittany laughed.

Alvin got off the ground and gave Brittany a dirty look. He stuck out his sandy tongue at her.

"That enough you two, we have to work together in order to survive, okay." Professor Ashley scolded both of them.

"Yes, Professor!" they both groaned

"Alright, the first thing we have to do is look for water. We need to hydrate ourselves before we start any physical activity." Professor Ashley said wisely.

"Why can't we drink the water from the ocean, there's plenty of it?" Alvin asked impatiently.

"Because it's salt water you doofus, you'll only become _more_ thirsty!" Simon snapped at his brother's lack of knowledge.

"Well sorry for not being as smart as you, Mr Know-It-All." Alvin growled.

"Stop arguing boys, you're not making things any better," Professor Ashley said, trying to not to lose his patience.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to lose my cool." Simon hung his head in shame.

"Ha, what cool? You don't have a cool part in your body." Alvin commented rudely.

"It was a figure of speech, Alvin." Simon said through his teeth, obviously insulted by the remark.

"It's true though." Alvin murmured.

Simon tried to attack Alvin, but the Professor pulled him back.

"Simon, just ignore him. Alvin, you leave your brother alone, this is not a popularity contest." Professor Ashley snapped angrily.

"Fine, I am sorry Simon for insulting you." Alvin hung his head like he actually meant it.

Simon walked up to his brother, and gave him a hug.

"I forgive you, Alvin."

Professor gathered up the children, and they went on their search for water.

Hours passed, and not a trace of water was found. They split up into groups; Theodore was with Eleanor, Brittany was with Jeanette, and Alvin and Simon were together, while Professor Ashley dragged on behind.

As the search continued on, Simon noticed Alvin had a sad look on his face.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Simon asked with concern.

"Nothing"

"Oh come on Alvin, something's bothering you, I can tell."

Alvin hung his head, and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it, Simon." Alvin grumbled

"Alvin, I am your brother, you can tell me anything." Simon said gently.

Alvin was surprised that Simon was being so calm with him, but he couldn't express his emotions and risk looking like a wimp in front of his younger brother. He saw the concern on Simon's face and decided to confess to him.

"I was just thinking about...Dave, and wondering if things are going well for him in heaven." Alvin said sincerely.

"I'm sure they are, Alvin." Simon smiled.

Alvin was quiet for quite a while, until his lips started to tremble and he burst into tears.

"Why did he have to die? I am too young to have my father dead. I need him more than ever now!" Alvin cried.

Simon put his arm around his brother, trying his best to comfort him.

"I miss him so much!" Alvin sobbed.

"So do I." Simon murmured sadly.

Alvin wiped the tears out of his eyes and laughed slightly.

"Man, you must think I am a wimp now, Simon." Alvin chuckled without humour.

"Never Alvin! You'll always be my tough older brother." Simon laughed, giving him a friendly punch.

"Thanks, but if you tell anyone I cried, I'll...kick your ass." Alvin said, trying to sound tough.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Simon laughed.

Professor Ashley walked up to the two boys.

"Have you boys seen any signs of water yet?" he asked.

"No. sorry Professor, but I haven't seen a trace of water." Simon answered honestly.

All of a sudden, Theodore and Eleanor popped out from behind a rock.

"That's alright Simon, you don't need to." Theodore smiled.

"What are you talking about Theodore?" Simon asked with confusion.

"We found water!" Eleanor answered excitedly.

"You did? Well done you two!" Professor Ashley praised both of them.

Both Theodore and Eleanor smiled, feeling proud of themselves. They led the Professor, Alvin and Simon to a small fresh water pool. Brittany and Jeanette were already there, drinking the refreshing water and splashing it on their faces to cool down.

_"Oh, __bless __you __God, __for __you __have __saved __us."_Professor Ashley whispered triumphantly.

He and the two boys were soon gulping down the water thirstily. As Alvin had finished drinking, he spotted an interesting object on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey, look what I found! Look at this funny rock with holes in it!" Alvin exclaimed, holding up...not a rock...but instead, a **human****skull**.

Jeanette, knowing what it was, let out a huge scream in horror.

"Alvin, get that thing away from me!" Jeanette screamed with fright.

"What's wrong, Jean? It's just a rock." Alvin said.

"Believe me, Alvin, that is not a rock!" Jeanette shivered in fear.

Simon looked up and also screamed when he saw the object in Alvin's hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Simon screamed. He felt almost like fainting.

"What is the big deal over a silly rock?" Alvin exclaimed.

Professor Ashley gasped when he saw the skull in Alvin's hand.

"Alvin, get rid of that at once!" he yelled.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Alvin asked with confusion.

"Just get rid of it, Alvin!" Professor Ashley yelled angrily.

Alvin threw the skull into a nearby bush. He wondered why the 'rock' had caused such a commotion. The Professor was relieved that the skull was out of sight, but his relief once again turned to horror as he spotted Eleanor placing some strange black berries into her mouth.

"Eleanor, get those out of your mouth at once!" he yelled in fear.

Confused, Eleanor spat the berries out as quickly as she could.

"What's wrong with them, Professor?" she asked.

"If you eat those berries, you'll fall asleep and never wake up." Professor Ashley said.

"In other words Eleanor; you'll die." Simon stated.

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't know." Eleanor hung her head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, Eleanor. It was an honest mistake." Professor Ashley comforted her.

"I think we should leave here now. Something about this place sends shivers down my spine."

They left the pool, thankful to have found water, but nervous over the unpleasant discoveries that they had witnessed. As they continued walking, Jeanette felt a question for the Professor popping up in her head.

"Professor, where do babies come from?" she asked patiently.

Before he could answer her question, Alvin butted in.

"Why are you asking such a silly question, Jeanette? You could have asked me about it! I already know the answer,"

Simon rolled his eyes with disbelief.

"Yeah, sure you do!" he muttered sarcastically.

"I do know, Simon!"

"Okay then, where do they come from?" Simon asked, daring Alvin to make a wrong move.

"They come from pumpkin patches!" Alvin answered abruptly.

"Alvin, that is nothing but utter nonsense. It is scientifically impossible for anyone to be born from a plant." Professor Ashley informed.

"Exactly, Alvin!" Simon responded a matter-of-factly.

"Oh, shut-up, Simon!" growled Alvin.

The months went by and the children began to grow and mature. They had practically made the island their home, and the Professor taught them how to survive very well.

He taught them about what kind of foods were good to eat, how to climb trees to collect fruit, how to swim and how to build shelters. He taught all three boys how to make spears and how to use them for fishing. Professor Ashley taught the girls how to fish with their own hands, much to Brittany's displeasure of picking up a smelly fish.

Since Simon was Professor Ashley's smartest and most trusted student, he gave him the job of being the island's doctor. He taught Simon about what plants could be used for medicine and how they should be used, signs of different illnesses and how to treat them. Simon was so honoured by receiving this job and trust from the Professor, and the Professor in return was proud of him.

Professor Ashley had become a very good parental figure for all six of the children, but could be very firm when scolding them. On one of these particular days, he caught Alvin swimming in the ocean, in the nude.

"Alvin, what on earth do you think you're doing!" he snapped.

"Swimming, Professor." Alvin answered without guilt.

"It's not appropriate to run around without clothes on, Alvin. Especially when there are girls around, so save skinny-dipping from when you're alone." Professor Ashley scolded him.

"But I can't swim in my clothes, Professor! Besides, they're really thick, and I don't want to wear them in this heat." Alvin complained.

The Professor couldn't help but agree with Alvin on that, so using some of his old clothes; he made loin cloths for them. The boys wore theirs around their waists, and were shirtless, and the girls wore loin cloth skirts and tube-tops. They would wear these all the time, except at night. They were embarrassing to wear, but at least they were comfortable.

Together, they were all a great big happy family!


	3. Another tragedy

Chapter 3: Another tragedy

One morning, Professor Ashley woke up bright and early. The children were still asleep so he decided not to disturb them. He went on doing his regular chores like picking fruit and catching fish for breakfast. Now all he had to do was collect firewood, and for some reason, the Professor felt like going exploring, so he decided to take the boat out and look for firewood on the other side of the island.

About half an hour later, Professor Ashley landed the boat on shore. He grabbed his hatchet, and got out of the boat. He spent an hour searching for old knocked down trees, as he wouldn't dare hurt a live one. Then he chopped them up for firewood.

As another hour passed, the Professor made his way back to the boat, smiling as he proudly carried a huge pile of firewood with him. He made his way through the rainforest, pushing vines out his way, when all of sudden…something made him stop. His mouth gaped open in shock, and he dropped the wood he was carrying. Too terrified for words. He barely managed to gasp out words from his mouth.

"My gosh!"

Meanwhile, back on their part of the island, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were wide awake, and surprised to find the Professor was nowhere in sight. A pile of fruit and fish were lying nearby, but the Professor was not there.

"Where could the Professor be?" Jeanette asked with concern.

"He's probably out chopping firewood. He always does it in the morning." Simon said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but he's never stayed out this long before," Jeanette reminded him.

"What if something bad has happened to him?"

Simon was just as worried as the others were, but he didn't show it because he felt he had to stay strong for all of them. Finally they spotted Professor Ashley rowing towards the shore with a huge pile of firewood beside him. They ran towards the boat excitedly.

"Professor, oh dear, we were so worried about you!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Yeah, we thought the boogie man had eaten you!" Alvin joked.

"_Boogie__man_, what _boogie__man_?" Theodore asked fearfully.

"Oh, just ignore him, Theodore. He's only talking rubbish?" Brittany growled with annoyance. Alvin gave her a cold stare and she returned him a mocking smile.

The Professor was in too much of a shock to notice the two bickering chipmunks. Jeanette was the first to notice this, and was worried.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"What...oh yeah, I'm fine, Jeanette dear." Professor Ashley replied uncertainly, snapping out his daze.

"You don't look fine. You look like you saw a ghost." Eleanor mentioned.

"I'll be fine girls, don't worry. Simon, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ah sure, that's fine, Professor."

The Professor gestured Simon towards the back of the fort where they all slept. Simon noticed the look of fear on Professor Ashley's face.

"Professor, is something bothering you? You look really stressed." Simon asked worriedly.

Professor Ashley sighed and began to speak.

"It's too horrible to talk about Simon, but I will tell you one thing."

"What's that, Professor?"

"It's more like a warning, actually. A warning about the other side of the island." Professor Ashley said seriously.

Simon gulped and nodded.

"There is evil there, Simon, and I want you to promise me that neither you nor the others will ever go there, okay!" the Professor warned him sternly.

"I promise, Professor." Simon said honestly.

"Good boy!"

Two days later, the Professor fell ill. He had an extremely strong fever and was sweating bullets, yet he also had a chill. He found it hard to breathe, and every time he took a breath it was like a gasp for life.

Simon recognised the Professor's illness as pneumonia, and he tried his best to help him get better. He wrapped the Professor tightly in blankets and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a damp cloth. Theodore and Eleanor often made him a special broth with spices from the rainforest, but somehow the Professor seemed to be getting worse instead of better.

On one particular night the Professor realised he had to do something important, for he was getting weaker and sicker every day. He felt there was nothing else anyone could do for him.

"Simon, could I speak to you, _alone_?" he gestured the others to leave, which they did. The Professor coughed heavily, barely managing to speak.

"Simon, do you remember what I told you when we were discussing the stages of life?"

"Yes, you told me everything about it. You told me when a baby is born it's a beginning of a new life, and when a person dies...well, it's an ending of a life." Simon said.

"That's right, Simon! I'm telling you this because...it's time for my life to end." Professor Ashley predicted sadly.

At first, Simon was confused, but soon he understood _exactly_ what the Professor was saying.

"No...Professor you can't be...dying."

"As much as it breaks my heart, Simon, I have to face the truth. I am dying." Professor Ashley said sorrowfully.

Simon tried to stay strong for the Professor, but it wasn't long before the usually strong chipmunk broke down crying.

"There, there, Simon. It's going to be okay." Professor Ashley tried to reassure him.

"No, it's not going to be okay, Professor! I've already lost one father. I can't bear the thought of losing another." Simon sobbed.

"Simon, please don't make this harder than it already is." Professor Ashley pleaded gently.

"I can't help it, Professor! I still have so much to learn from you, and I need you to look after me and the rest our family." Simon cried sorrowfully.

Professor Ashley smiled at his loyal student.

"You don't need me to learn, Simon. You are one of the brightest minds I have ever seen, and I am so proud of you." Professor Ashley gave him a big hug.

"Please don't leave me, Professor!" he begged through his tears.

"I'll always be with you, Simon. I will watch you and look after you from heaven. As will Dave and Miss Miller. You must understand that I am in a lot of pain, Simon. I'm too old to get through this illness on my strength alone. I need you to be strong for me, Simon. Can you do that for me?" he asked gently.

Simon sniffed and nodded, unable to speak.

"That's my boy! Take care of your brother's for me, comfort Theodore when he feels sad and make sure Alvin doesn't get into _too_ much trouble."

Simon laughed a little at this. He knew his older brother would always be a troublemaker.

"Look after the girls too and especially...take care of Jeanette." Professor Ashley said smiling.

"I promise to do all those things, Professor, but why do I need to take care of Jeanette more than the other girls? Sure we're closer but...I just don't understand, Professor." Simon said, feeling that the Professor knew something about Jeanette that he didn't know.

Professor Ashley smiled and laid his head back against the floor of the shelter.

"You will, someday..."

With that, the Professor's eyes closed and his head fell to the side. Simon realised the Professor was dead. He sobbed hard into his beloved guardian's chest.

The next day, the Chipmunks and Chipettes had a funeral for Professor Ashley. After burying his body and lying out flowers for him, they all said kind words for the Professor, but no words were more pure than Simon's.

"Professor Ashley Victrom was practically like a second father to me. If Dave wasn't around I would always turn to him for advice or comfort. These last few months without Dave have been really hard for me, and I couldn't continue on with my life if it wasn't for the Professor. His wisdom, love and kindness got all of us through the horrible tragedy that happened to our parents, and I am sure that we're all grateful for it, but...I am _incredibly_ grateful. Professor...if you're watching me from heaven right now...I just want you to know that...I love you, and thank you for being in my life."

The speech Simon made was so touching, that even Alvin began to tear up at his words. Jeanette could see that Simon was just barely managing not to break down crying. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

_"You don't have to hold it in, Simon. You can cry if you want to."_

Simon soon broke down in tears, and Jeanette held him in a tight hug for comfort. Alvin didn't tease Simon; he knew this moment was much harder on him than anyone else.

After the funeral for the Professor had ended, the children gathered up more flowers and threw them out to sea, so a funeral was also being done for Dave and Miss Miller. At both funerals not a single eye was dry, for it was hard to say good-bye to their loved ones.

An hour later, the little group huddled together in the shelter, wondering what should happen now that the Professor was dead.

"I say we move to the other side of the island! I don't want to live around a dead body." Alvin exclaimed impulsively.

"No, Alvin! I promised the Professor we wouldn't go there." Simon said stubbornly.

"Well, the Professor isn't here!" Alvin growled.

Simon lunged at Alvin, but Brittany jumped in his way.

"Simon, don't you dare hurt Alvin!" she yelled in his defence.

"Wow, you're defending Alvin, that's new!" Simon grunted angrily.

"I'm not defending him, Simon! I'm just trying to stop you from beating him up." Brittany snapped defensively.

"Well if Simon wants to fight, I'll give him a fight, and don't try and stop me, Brittany!" Alvin yelled.

He was about to attack Simon when Brittany pulled him back, while Jeanette pulled Simon back.

"Now stop that you two, this is getting ridiculous!" Eleanor scolded both of them.

Both boys sighed and hung their heads.

"Sorry." Alvin and Simon said at the same time.

"Look Simon, I know you made a promise to the Professor, but you must understand the rest of us don't feel comfortable being here anymore since he died." Eleanor said gently and honestly.

"Eleanor, the Professor told me that there is evil over on the other side of the island. It's not safe over there!" Simon warned her.

Jeanette decided to add some optimism to this situation.

"Evil may be powerful, Simon, but God is even _more_ powerful. He'll protect us. We just need to _believe_ he will protect us." Jeanette said reassuringly.

Simon sighed and thought for a moment. He knew Jeanette was right, but still, he made a promise to the Professor. Still, his family wanted to move to the other side of the island, and it was five against one. Of course he couldn't stay on this side of the island by himself, so maybe he should put more trust into God to protect him and the others and break _one_ promise to the Professor.

"Okay, we'll pack our things and leave first thing tomorrow?

The next day, the Chipmunks and Chipettes packed their things into the lifeboat, and Simon rowed them over to the other side of the island, and hoped nothing bad would happen to them while they were there.


	4. Strange feelings

Chapter 4: Strange feelings

Years had passed since the Professor's death, and so far, there had been not one sign of evil around. Life had changed for the Chipmunks and Chipettes since there were no longer adults around, and even they had started to change themselves.

As they had grown up, the boys started noticing changes in their bodies. They grew taller, their shoulders became broader, their voices began to crack and deepen (although it was still high-pitched like a chipmunk) and they began to develop muscles. Theodore had even started to lose some of his baby fat, making his chubby body look more like muscle.

The girls had also noticed changes in their bodies as they grew up. They too had become taller and their hips began to get bigger (making them look curvier). Eleanor, like Theodore, had lost weight (although she still stayed a bit chubby). The girls also noticed their chests were getting bigger; showing that they were developing breasts.

Puberty was a confusing and painful time for them, but it soon began to slow down as they got older. Anyway, it was pretty obvious the Chipmunks and Chipettes were no longer children; they were teenagers, and it made the world around them a more mysterious and confusing place.

"Jean, it's time to get up." Simon said gently as he tried to wake her up one morning.

"Britt, come on, wake up lazy-bones!" Alvin teased as he tried to shake Brittany awake.

"Ellie, come on, don't sleep in all day." Theodore begged the sleeping Eleanor.

All three girls stirred in their sleep. Brittany was the first to wake-up, but she refused to open her eyes.

"Alvin, go away you pest. I'm trying to sleep." Brittany groaned sleepily.

"Oh, come on, Brittany! It's Christmas morning; I can't have you sleeping all day." Alvin groaned.

Brittany just ignored him, and turned over.

"Alright guys, time for plan B." Alvin said with a smile, and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"Brittany, Santa Claus came last night! He left presents; and unless you want _your_ presents stolen by me, I suggest you wake up now." Alvin teased her.

"I'm up!" she exclaimed, jumping up quickly and running out of their fort.

Alvin smiled to himself.

"Worked like a charm!"

Simon and Theodore were still trying to wake up Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Jeanette, come on, get up! Come and see the presents that I-Santa left for you." Simon urged her gently.

"Okay Simon, I'm up." Jeanette stretched and yawned.

"Come on Jeanette, I'll meet you outside." Simon said as he headed outdoors.

Sleepily, Jeanette followed him.

"Eleanor, don't you want to see the presents from Santa?" Theodore asked her with disappointment.

Eleanor heard the disappointment in Theodore's voice and decided it was time to get up.

"Alright Theodore, let's go get those presents." Eleanor said excitedly.

Theodore smiled. Both he and Eleanor headed outside where their siblings had already helped themselves to their Christmas stockings (which were ordinary socks held to a thin branch with a clothes peg). Theodore and Eleanor grabbed their "stockings" and sat down together in the sand to look at them.

All six chipmunks sat about two metres away from their siblings as they sat with their counterparts and looked at the presents they had received. Brittany pulled out a handful of pearls from her sock.

"Oh, Alvin, they're beautiful!" Brittany gasped.

Alvin smiled, pleased that Brittany liked her present.

"I found them in the oysters I collected for breakfast this morning! Simon told me that they are called pearls, but I think they're marbles. At least you can pretend they are when you play with them."

Alvin didn't realise he had just spilled out his secret. Brittany put her hands on her hips and gave Alvin a suspicious look, but she was also smiling.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"_You_ planned this, _didn__'__t_ you? It wasn't Santa who put the presents in my sock; it was **you**!" she laughed.

"Surprise!" he replied nervously.

Brittany gave him a playful slap across the chest, and then pushed him over. Both she and Alvin started laughing.

"Brittany, why do we fight all the time?" he asked.

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged.

"Well, maybe that should be our New Year's resolution: to fight less." Alvin suggested determinedly.

"Um, okay, that may be possible. By the way, thank you for the present, I love it." Brittany leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Alvin, all of a sudden felt his cheeks burn, and found himself caught in Brittany's eyes, and she was caught in his. Brittany managed to shake off the stare, but found something on Alvin's face that made her concerned.

"Alvin, your cheeks are going red!" Brittany gasped.

"Oh, are they? It must sunburn or something." Alvin suggested, hoping to cover up the real reason his cheeks were going red.

He knew he was blushing; but was confused because he didn't know why Brittany's kiss was making him blush. He thought he only blushed when he was embarrassed, but he was feeling something else instead...but what was it?

"See you, Alvin!" she said as she walked away.

"Yeah...see you." Alvin murmured, as he placed his hand on his chest, trying to slow down the beating of his heart.

Meanwhile, Simon gave Jeanette her gift. It was a rock with a fish-like skeleton pattern on it.

"It's a fossil, Jeanette!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, Simon. What is it a fossil of exactly?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it looks like some kind of prehistoric fish." Simon presumed.

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you for the present, Simon. I am guessing it was from you instead of Santa Claus." Jeanette said, giving Simon a look.

"Yeah, you caught me, Jean. I know it's a lame present, but it's the best thing I could find." Simon admitted sheepishly.

Jeanette smiled and giggled.

"Hey, as long as it's from you, Simon; I love it!"

Jeanette threw her arms around Simon, and he returned the hug eagerly. As he held Jeanette close in his arms, a strange feeling came over him. His heart started beating faster and he got a funny feeling in his stomach, and the strangest part of it was; he liked it.

Simon cleared his throat, and pulled away from Jeanette.

"Is something wrong, Simon?"

"Huh...no nothing's wrong. I'm just not feeling very well at the moment." Simon said, stretching the truth a little to cover up his nervousness.

"Do you want to lie down, Simon?" Jeanette asked with concern.

"No, I-I'll be fine, Jeanette." Simon said reassuringly.

"Okay then, bye Simon!"

"Bye Jeanette!"

Simon shook his head, hoping to shake out the strange thoughts that suddenly came into his mind.

Eleanor admired the present that Theodore had given her. It was a necklace made out of shells and feathers on a piece of string.

"Oh, Theodore, I love it!" she exclaimed.

"I hoped you would. I thought it would be much nicer to make a present. It's especially nice when you're stranded on a tropical island."

"Thank you so much, Teddy, it's beautiful." Eleanor smiled.

Theodore loved it when Eleanor smiled; it made her look more beautiful than ever...huh, why was he so focused on her looks; it was her personality that mattered. Still, that smile was wonderful.

"Could you put it on for me, Theodore?" Eleanor asked gently.

"Um, sure, I'll put it on for you."

Eleanor turned around so Theodore could put the necklace around her neck. As Theodore tied the knot to hold it in place, he felt Eleanor's soft skin against his fingers, he was surprised by how soft it actually was; like baby skin, and she never put lotions on or anything.

Eleanor turned around to face Theodore, and gave him another one of her beautiful smiles. Theodore felt like his whole body was melting, but his heart was beating so fast, skipping between beats. It felt so confusing and strange.

"Theodore, why are you looking at me like that?" Eleanor asked gently.

"I, um, was looking at the necklace. It really suits you Ellie, and yet it's horribly made." Theodore said modestly.

"I think you made it beautifully, Teddy." Eleanor said honestly.

"Thanks, I guess."

Eleanor finally got up, and started to walk away.

"Thanks again, Theodore. I'll talk to you later, okay!"

Theodore watched her walk off into the distance and tried to ignore the fact that he was sick to his stomach.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Later on that day, all three boys were doing some building on the fort that they all slept in, while the girls sat nearby, watching them work. As you know; the Chipmunks and Chipettes didn't wear their normal clothes very often, because of the hot weather. Instead they wore their loin cloths, so at the moment, the boys were shirtless.

Brittany's eyes were somehow fixated on Alvin's body. While he was working on tying two pieces of timber together, his wide, broad shoulders tightened, showing off the muscles on his back. Brittany continued to ogle at Alvin's appealing muscles, and felt something deep inside of her wanting to desperately come out, yet she didn't know what it was.

Alvin spotted Brittany looking at him funnily, and gave her a strange look.

"What are you looking at?" Alvin asked grumpily.

"Your muscles!" she answered breathlessly.

"What about them?" he asked, looking down at his muscular chest and slightly visible six-pack.

Brittany didn't know how to answer his question, so she looked down at the ground shyly.

"You are so weird, you know that, Brittany?" he grunted.

Brittany just scoffed, and tried her best not to look at Alvin.

Jeanette was also looking at Simon's body. She admired his muscular biceps as he chopped up some wood nearby.

She licked her lips a little bit, and Simon saw it.

"Jeanette, am I really that interesting?" Simon asked with annoyance.

"Well...um...!"

Simon shook his head and continued on with his work.

Eleanor was making eyes at Theodore. Although he wasn't as muscular as his older brothers, he still had some appealing muscles across his chest and arms that turned her on a bit. She rested her chin in her hands, and gave a deep sigh, that Theodore heard quite clearly.

"Eleanor, can you stop looking at me that way. It's starting to freak me out." Theodore said with frustration.

"Oh, I'm sorry Theodore." Eleanor replied with embarrassment.

Although they didn't know it yet, this simple attraction was going to turn into something much more.


	5. Changes for Ellie

Chapter 5: Changes for Ellie

The next day, Eleanor bathed herself at a nearby pool. She was happy to be alone for a while to get away from Alvin and Brittany's bickering and Simon's boring lectures. Everything was so peaceful and calm and she couldn't be happier to relax and listen to the tranquil sounds of the rainforest.

For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about Theodore. She had lately been having funny thoughts about him, like last night she had a dream about him kissing her, not just simple pecks, but kisses that almost looked like they were eating each other's faces off. He was also doing other stuff with her...stuff she didn't understand. It scared her. She and Theodore had always been very close; like brother and sister, but somehow...she wanted him as more than a friend, and more than a brother, but what more could there be?

As Eleanor continued to clean herself, she noticed that the water was going red. She began to wash herself between the legs, and as she pulled her hand out of the water...she noticed it was covered with red blood. She screamed out in horror!

"Brittany! Jeanette! Help me!" she screamed.

Hearing their little sister's screams, Brittany and Jeanette came running to her aid.

"Don't worry, Ellie, we're coming!" Jeanette yelled out.

"Hold on, little sis!" Brittany also yelled out.

Theodore also heard the terrified screams.

"Eleanor!" he gasped. Without thinking, he ran out into the jungle, desperate to find her.

Brittany and Jeanette ran towards the pool, and found Eleanor lying on the side, sobbing hard, and her hand was covered in blood.

"Eleanor, you're bleeding!" Brittany gasped.

"No; you think!" Eleanor snapped sarcastically, through her tears.

"Where is the blood coming from, Ellie?" Jeanette asked sensibly.

Before she could say anything, Theodore appeared from behind.

"Eleanor, are you alright? Oh my gosh, you're bleeding!" he gasped.

Eleanor would usually be happy that Theodore was here, but this time, she felt angry and embarrassed that Theodore had seen her like this; emotionally: distressed and afraid, and physically: naked and bleeding.

"Go away, Theodore!" she snapped.

"What, but Ellie, I'm only trying to help." Theodore said in confusion.

"Go away! That would be helping me, Theodore." Eleanor growled.

Theodore was shocked. Eleanor was threatening him to leave? He stood there, too stunned to do anything else.

You heard her, Theodore! Get lost!" Brittany yelled angrily.

Theodore ran off, crying. Eleanor, although she was glad that Theodore was gone, felt guilty that Brittany had yelled at him.

"That was a bit harsh, Brittany. You made him cry!" Jeanette snapped crossly.

"Hey, our little sister wanted him gone, so I got rid of him for her." Brittany said proudly.

"You didn't have to be mean to him though!" Eleanor snapped.

"Look, let's just sort out Eleanor's problem before we talk about anyone else's." Jeanette suggested.

"Where are you bleeding, Ellie?" she asked gently.

When Eleanor showed her sisters where she was bleeding from, Jeanette just smiled.

"Eleanor, it's nothing to worry about. You just had your first period! It's nothing to be afraid of because every girl has them when they get older." Jeanette said reassuringly.

"How do you know for sure, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, I started mine a couple of months ago, and Brittany started having hers last year. Not to mention, the Professor taught me about periods in one of his lectures, and Miss Miller taught me a little about them as well." Jeanette tried to keep a straight face, but it still felt painful talking about two people that she loved so much that were now gone forever.

"Okay, I trust you." Eleanor said gently.

"Alright then, first we'll clean you up, Ellie, and then we will show you how to stop the heavy flow." Brittany said with assurance.

Theodore sat out on the sand and stuffed his mouth with fruit; he always ate when he was feeling sad. He felt both embarrassed and hurt, not _just_ because he had been yelled at by Brittany, but because Eleanor had turned him down when he tried to help her.

He cared about Eleanor a lot, and he hated to see her so afraid and in pain. Usually he would just feel sympathy for her, but this time, Theodore would be willing to take the pain so she could be okay. It was a brave thing to think and it was almost...well, very unlike him. Eleanor made him feel braver, and made him feel like he could conquer the world. Man, was he going crazy?

Eleanor walked up to him from behind, and gave him a tap on the back. Theodore jumped high into the air.

"Eleanor! Don't sneak up on me like that." Theodore gasped in fear.

"I'm sorry, Theodore." Eleanor said gently.

Theodore was surprised that Eleanor was even coming near him. Didn't she want him to go away earlier?

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you didn't want me around. Are you alright by the way? You were bleeding before. How can you be ok all of a sudden?" Theodore asked with concern.

"Don't worry, Theodore! I'm not hurt. I um...well, let's just say I was having female problems. The bleeding was just a female thing, and a growing up thing as well." Eleanor assured him.

"Still, you didn't have to tell me to go away." Theodore murmured dejectedly.

"I know, I'm sorry, Theodore. I am also sorry about Brittany yelling at you, I didn't mean for things to go that far." Eleanor said sincerely.

"It's alright, Ellie. There is no need to apologise. I just got in the way when I wasn't needed." Theodore admitted honestly.

"But still, Theo-"

"No, Ellie, it's okay! I forgive you, and I forgive Brittany too. I am just glad you are okay."

"Thanks, Teddy." Eleanor said with a smile.

Theodore returned Eleanor a smile, he knew he could forgive her, but still, why did she have to change? Things were fine before, now she was physically changing so much it was scaring him, but also...it...attracted him.

To him, she was so beautiful, and always had been. Recently though he had become attracted to parts of her that he never thought he would be attracted to. He always loved her eyes, hair and smile, but he also had developed a strange attraction to her body as he got older. She was round and chubby like him, but he found her roundness attractive, especially now some of it was near her chest area...wait, did he just think that?

"Theodore, you're staring at me again." Eleanor told him gently yet firmly at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Theodore murmured.

"It's ok." Eleanor leaned forward and gave him a hug, which he returned.

As he held Eleanor close, he had a strange feeling again, like he didn't want to ever let her go. Some of Eleanor's hair got in his face, and Theodore inhaled the scent through his nostrils; a wonderful scent of coconut and sea-water. Unfortunately, Eleanor caught him smelling her hair.

"Theodore...did you just smell my hair?" Eleanor asked anxiously.

"Well...uh..."

He hadn't realised that he had done that, and now he felt embarrassed.

"I, uh, was trying to blow it out of my face."

Theodore hoped she would buy the lie he just made up.

"Um...ok," Eleanor wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Eleanor cleared her throat.

"Well, I better be going now, bye, Theodore!"

"Bye, Eleanor!"

Theodore lay back and cursed himself for acting so stupid, but why did he care? Eleanor was his best friend, yet now she made him nervous and excited, strong and weak; all at once and he didn't know why.

Theodore tried to ignore the funny feeling in his stomach and the hard pounding in his chest. What the heck was wrong with him?


	6. Simon's wonderful discovery

Chapter 6: Simon's wonderful discovery

Later that day, Simon was doing some study on a beautiful rare flower that he found earlier that morning. He loved how the island had so many beautiful things to discover. He only wished the Professor was alive to share it with him. As he read through one of Professor Ashley's books on flowers, he discovered that the flower he had seen before wasn't in the book. He would have to think up a name for it himself. What a marvellous discovery!

An hour later, he got tired of studying and decided to go for a swim. Instead of heading to the beach, Simon crept deeper into the rainforest, until he finally found himself at the location he wanted to be in. A few days ago, Simon had found a beautiful pool in the middle of the rainforest which had a lovely waterfall and crystal clear waters. He had kept it a secret, making it his personal place where he could just come to think.

As Simon got closer to the pool, something made him stop. Jeanette was swimming in his personal pool! Instead of running up and questioning her on what she was doing here, he just stood still and admired her from afar. He couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she looked; swimming around with her wet hair out and her lovely body undressed. Wait, did he just think **lovely** body?

Jeanette was unaware of his presence and continued to swim around confidently, enjoying her refreshing dip. Suddenly, Jeanette spotted Simon nearby, and gave loud shriek before hiding behind a rock in the middle of the water.

"Simon, what are you doing here?" she shouted.

"I was going to ask you the exact same question, Jeanette. This is my private pool!" Simon answered.

"Oh, is it? Well, I am sorry, Simon. I'll leave if you-"

"No it's okay, Jeanette, you can swim here if you want to."

"Okay, but can you please turn around, Simon." Jeanette asked gently.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm not wearing anything, Simon." Jeanette answered in annoyance.

Okay girls, if you were in Jeanette's situation, you'd be thinking: "Boy is Simon stupid", but you see, Simon was very close to Jeanette, and when they were younger he had seen her naked plenty of times. Although he was aware of her physical changes, he didn't think they would have any effect on him.

"Come on, Jean! I've seen you naked before, it's not going to matter now." Simon said reassuringly.

Jeanette was still unsure, but after a while she swam forward and stopped when she got to the edge of pool, crouching at Simon's feet. Simon took a step back; his throat had suddenly become dry, his heart started beating faster and he began to sweat heavily. He suddenly wondered if he had done the right thing by letting Jeanette show herself to him, but he shook off the thought and smiled.

"Good! I got you away from that rock. So...am I allowed to join you?" Simon asked gently.

"Uh, sure, you can come in if you want to." Jeanette moved away so Simon could get in.

Simon removed his loincloth and glasses, and then made his way into the water. He swam over to Jeanette and they started playing games together in the water. They splashed each other playfully, laughing hard as they did.

"Tag, you're it!" Jeanette laughed, diving underwater.

Simon dived underwater and chased her, but she was too fast for him. Instead of chasing her, he hid behind a bunch of rocks and waited for Jeanette to come closer. Jeanette looked around for Simon but couldn't find him anywhere, although she was underwater and not wearing glasses, she could feel when Simon was present or not, and right now she knew he wasn't around. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist, and she pulled back in shock. It was only Simon!

Simon and Jeanette swam to the surface for a breath of air, and burst out laughing as they reached the top. Once they had stopped laughing, both chipmunks looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They were acting like children; something that was rare for Simon as he was usually very serious.

Simon looked over Jeanette and suddenly realised that she was no longer that little girl he used to know. She had grown into a young woman; a sweet, kind, smart, and beautiful young woman. It was the first time he noticed this, and it made him look at her differently, in a way that made him confused because he didn't know what these strange feelings inside of him were.

Jeanette looked over Simon as well, and for the first time, she looked him...not as a boy...but instead, a young man. He was a wonderful, gentle, intelligent and handsome young man, and just looking at him made her heart beat faster. She had never felt this way about anyone before. What was this feeling?

Simon and Jeanette's faces were blank. Jeanette felt herself leaning into Simon, but Simon cleared his throat and quickly pulled away.

"Would you like to see my secret cave?" Simon asked.

Jeanette felt annoyed at Simon for pulling away from her, but once Simon asked that question she quickly forgot about her anger and nodded. Simon gestured Jeanette towards the waterfall, and perfectly hidden behind it was an open-spaced cave with a hole in the roof. He and Jeanette crawled into the cave and lay down on the sand.

They spent an hour in the cave talking and laughing. It was easy to talk to each other, but at the same time, they both felt somewhat nervous and they didn't know why.

"Guess what, Jean? This morning I found a flower that hasn't even been discovered yet." Simon told her excitedly.

"Really, what did it look like?" Jeanette asked with great interest.

"It was unlike any flower that I have ever seen before. It grew on a vine, it had thorns and it looked like a rose by the way it bloomed. I never even thought it was possible for roses to grow in the rainforest."

"Well, you never know, Simon, maybe they do. Anyway, what colour was it?"

"It was purple, but it had a slight shade of light blue along the edges of the petals." Simon answered her question with a smile.

"Wow, our favourite colours! It sounds like a beautiful flower, Simon. Have you thought of a name for it?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"No, I have tried to think of a name for it, but nothing comes to mind." Simon answered with a sigh of dejection.

"How about you name the flower after yourself or someone else you know. I've heard of famous people who do that with the things they discover." Jeanette mentioned honestly.

"Well, in that case, I have name! I am going to call it a **Jeanette ****Miller** rose." Simon declared proudly.

Jeanette was so touched.

"Simon...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just accept the honour of being named after my discovery." Simon smiled.

Jeanette smiled back, and once again, they became lost in each other's eyes. Simon ran one of his hands through Jeanette's hair, which sent shivers down her spine, but in a good way. Simon felt a sudden urge to lean over and kiss Jeanette, which was strange since he had never wanted to kiss her before, and now he had to fight this desire to grab her and smother her with them. Why was he thinking this way?

"Um...Jeanette...I've got to...go now." Simon murmured.

"Must you go?" Jeanette asked disappointedly.

She didn't want Simon to leave; she wanted him to stay here beside her. Jeanette was about to beg for him to stay, but she decided it was best not to. Simon _did_ want to stay, but being so close to Jeanette without clothes on was making his body go crazy, and he had to leave before something drastic happened.

"Sorry, Jean, but I've got a lot of work to do. Bye!" he said as he jumped into the water.

"Good-bye." Jeanette murmured sadly.

Simon swam to the edge of the pool, and put his glasses and loin-cloth back on. He began to regret leaving Jeanette alone? He could have just stayed there and faced his fears instead of running off. He was such a wimp!

Simon's heart continued to thump inside his chest.

'_Man, I need serious help!'_


	7. Alvin and Brittany's love song

Chapter 7: Alvin and Brittany's love songs

Late that afternoon, Alvin and Brittany were fishing for dinner. Alvin was using his spear and Brittany sat in a small rock pool and scooped up the fish whenever they came close to her.

"I reckon I am the best fisherman in the world! Whenever the fish come near me, I stab them with my spear. They don't stand a chance!" Alvin exclaimed proudly.

"I'm the best fisherman, or in this case, _fisherwoman_ in the world. You just scare them away, but I wait patiently and catch as many fish as I like." Brittany teased confidently,

"Hey, it's not how many you catch it's how you catch them!" Alvin snorted.

"Whatever, Mr Muscles!" she laughed.

Alvin just smiled; somehow he was more flattered than offended by Brittany's joke. Still, he wanted to prove to Brittany that he was better than her. Once he and Brittany collected their fish and walked to shore, he couldn't help but tease her again.

"Oh come on, Brittany! Just admit that I am a better fisherman than you are." Alvin taunted her.

"Oh, in your dreams, you thoughtless fur-ball, I won't admit anything." Brittany said stubbornly.

"Then, I'll make you admit it." Alvin said cheekily.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?"

Alvin pushed Brittany to the ground, jumped on top of her and started to tickle her. Brittany burst out laughing and wriggled about.

"Alvin, cut it out!" she laughed even harder.

"I won't stop until you admit that I am the best fisherman in the world! In fact, say I'm the best swimmer too, and the best fruit gatherer. Come on, say it, or I'll tickle you until you die!" Alvin demanded playfully.

"Alright, Alright, you're the best at everything, just get off me, Alvin!" Brittany laughed, pushing Alvin to the ground.

"I knew I could get it out of you, Brittany." Alvin chuckled.

Brittany slapped Alvin playfully across the chest, and walked away. Alvin just sat there and watched Brittany walk off. He had always been competitive with Brittany, but this time, Alvin wasn't just being competitive; he wanted to get a compliment from her. Getting a compliment from Brittany was the greatest thing in the world to Alvin, but he still didn't know why.

As for Brittany, although Alvin annoyed the hell out of her, although he pushed her to the point that she was close to killing him, somehow she loved arguing with him; it was better than being ignored by him. Why did she care if he ignored her?

The two chipmunks very attracted to each other, and despite the fact that they argued constantly; they liked each other's personalities too. They admired their counterpart's courage, determination and loyalty towards their younger siblings, but they would never admit it.

That night, Alvin lit a fire and started cooking the fish that he and Brittany had caught. Usually Theodore and Eleanor did the cooking, but they weren't around at the time, so that left him to do the job. He sat down on a log in front of the fire and warmed his hands up against the heat. It was a cool night, so he wore long pants and a vest over his bare chest (he felt it wasn't cold enough to wear a shirt). He reached into his pocket and pulled out his harmonica, and started to play a tune on it. Brittany heard the tune Alvin was playing as she headed towards him and the fire.

"That was beautiful, Alvin. I mean...it was okay." Brittany said, trying to hide the fact that she was dazzled by the beauty of the song.

"I'm glad you liked it, Britt. It's kind of special to me; Dave wrote it for me and my brothers." Alvin murmured.

"What's it called?"

"Witch Doctor, it's kind of a silly song really. It makes me laugh though." Alvin smiled.

"Can you sing it for me?" Brittany asked.

"Ah sure, can you please play the tune for me on the harmonica, Brittany."

"Okay then."

Alvin handed her the harmonica, Brittany wiped off the spit in disgust, making Alvin laugh.

"Oh laugh it up, you jerk!" she growled.

"Sorry, you can play now, but don't be disappointed if you're not as good as me." Alvin teased.

"Make fun of me again and I'II knock you out!" Brittany threatened him.

"Sorry." Alvin mumbled.

Brittany began to play the tune and Alvin began to sing.

_**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
><strong>__**I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too!  
><strong>__**And then the witch doctor he told me what to do  
><strong>__**He said that...**_

Alvin began to do funny moves on the seat as he sang the chorus.

_**Ooh Eeh Ooh Ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
><strong>__**Ooh Eeh Ooh Ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**_

Brittany tried not to laugh as Alvin stood up and began to dance about crazily as he continued to sing.

_**Ooh Eeh Ooh Ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
><strong>__**Ooh Eeh Ooh Ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang**_

Alvin stopped singing and Brittany stopped playing the harmonica. She burst out laughing.

"Okay, I'II admit that was a pretty silly song, but it was good all the same." Brittany admitted sweetly.

Alvin was surprised that Brittany was being nice without being forced to be. He couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Britt, but you know, when you sing a silly song like that, it suddenly makes you feel like singing something else; something more serious." Alvin said, secretly hoping Brittany would sing something for him; he loved her voice.

"Well, I'll sing something for you if you like."

Brittany began to sing a soft beautiful love song.

_**I do swear that I'll always be there.  
><strong>__**I'd give anything and everything  
><strong>__**And I will always care.  
><strong>__**Through weakness and strength,  
><strong>__**Happiness and sorrow, for better or worse,  
><strong>__**I **__**will **__**love **__**you **__**with **__**every **__**beat **__**of **__**my **__**heart**_.

Brittany's eyes were caught in Alvin's, and all of a sudden, both of them swore they heard music floating through the air. They felt many words and emotions in their hearts, and felt the need to let them out. Brittany was the first to do so, and Alvin followed after her.

_**From this moment life has begun**_

_**From this moment you are the one**_

Brittany replied confidently.

_**Right beside you**_

Alvin and Brittany sang together in perfect harmony.

_**Is where I belong  
><strong>__**From this moment on**_

Brittany sang the last word, and then Alvin stood up to sing the next verse.

_**From this moment I have been blessed**_

Brittany stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

_**I live only for your happiness**_

Alvin pulled away from her slightly.

_**And for your love...**_

Brittany sang with him in duet as he continued.

_**I'd give my last breath  
><strong>__**From this moment on**_

Alvin let go of Brittany, and she twirled around with her hands on her heart.

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart**_

Alvin walked up to her and sang into her eyes.

_**Can't wait to live my life with you,  
><strong>__**Can't wait to start**_

He and Brittany held hands, their eyes never leaving each other.

_**You and I will never be apart  
><strong>__**My dreams came true because of you.  
><strong>__**From this moment as long as I live  
><strong>__**I will love you, I promise you this  
><strong>__**There is nothing I wouldn't give  
><strong>__**From this moment on**_

Alvin and Brittany couldn't get over this overwhelming feeling as they sang together. After a long pause, Brittany broke away from Alvin and looked up into the stars as she sang.

_**You're the reason I believe in love**_

Alvin reached out his hand towards the sky, and then pulled it down quickly as if he had stolen a star.

_**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**_

They turned to each other, Alvin put his arms around Brittany again, and they sang together, meaning every word they said.

_**All we need is just the two of us  
><strong>__**My dreams came true because of you.**_

They belted out together in harmony. It was like the whole world knew they were singing from their hearts.

_**From this moment as long as I live  
><strong>__**I will love you, I promise you this  
><strong>__**There is nothing I wouldn't give  
><strong>__**From this moment**_

Brittany sang four words to Alvin, and he replied the same way.

_**I will love you**_

_**I will love you**_

Brittany replied softly and sincerely.

_**As long as I live**_

And they ended together.

_**From this moment on**_

They hummed soft harmonies to each other, pressing their heads together, and their lips were puckered up. Closer…closer…just a little bit closer...

"What are you two doing?" Simon's voice asked.

Alvin and Brittany turned around and saw their siblings standing there with confusion and shock. Realising what they were doing, they pulled away from each other quickly; blushing hard.

"Nothing, Alvin was just...ah, what were you doing, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

Alvin knew he was about to kiss Brittany, but felt too embarrassed to admit it.

"We weren't doing anything! Nothing happened, so get off my case about it, Brittany!" he snapped.

"_Nothing_ happened? So you think the two of us being that close together was nothing? Come on, Alvin, that wasn't nothing and you know it!" Brittany yelled angrily.

Alvin hated it when Brittany yelled at him, but he couldn't tell her the truth; not _now_ and not _ever._

"It was nothing, Brittany!" he argued.

"Oh, come on, admit it, Alvin. You were about to do something, and I want to know what it was!" Brittany demanded.

Alvin quickly tried to change the subject.

"Oh look, the fire is getting weak! I'll go and get some more firewood." Alvin said, before turning around and walking away.

Simon noticed a pile of firewood nearby, but he didn't bother to tell his brother. He knew Alvin was just trying to avoid a painful argument with Brittany.

Brittany groaned in frustration, and climbed into the shelter, while Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor sat down by the fire; not planning to get into another of Alvin and Brittany's arguments.

Alvin sat down at the water's edge and sighed. What on earth was he thinking? Why did he almost kiss Brittany?

Was it because of the song they were singing or did he _want_ to kiss her, no definitely not that...or was it?

"_Damn Brittany, how dare you make me feel this way!"_

**A/N: The song that Alvin and Brittany sang was "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain and Bryan White. I have a copy of the song as reference/shortcut on my profile page. I also used the song, "Witch Doctor" by Ross Bagdasarian Sr. I claim no ownership to either of these songs. They belong rightfully to their writers, publishers and singers.**


	8. Next to You

Chapter 8: Next to You

Later at dinner, things were becoming very awkward for the six chipmunks. The girls sat at one side of the fire, while the boys sat at the other side, and none of them dared to look or speak to each other. Now and again, they would glance at their counterpart through the corner of their eye, but would turn away whenever he or she looked up.

Once they had finished eating, the boys couldn't take it anymore. The girls weren't even looking at them, and they felt too uncomfortable to talk to them. Maybe it was best not to be near the girls at the moment.

"I'm going to bed!" Alvin finally said, getting up and heading inside the shelter.

"I think I'll go to bed too." Simon said, following after his brother.

"Wait for me!" Theodore exclaimed, dashing after them.

The girls sat by the fire, feeling sad and confused. Why were the boys ignoring them? Had they done something wrong? Man, why did they have to act like such...boys?

"Alvin is such a jerk!" Brittany exclaimed, startling her sisters.

"Oh, come on, Britt! Just because Alvin is being stubborn doesn't mean he's a jerk. Besides, I'm sure it was nothing, maybe it was just a momentary lapse." Eleanor said.

"It wasn't a momentary lapse, nor was it nothing, Eleanor!" Brittany yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay, take it easy, Brittany. Why has this made you so upset?" Eleanor asked with concern.

"I don't know, Ellie. It's just that...recently…my feelings for Alvin have...changed." Brittany murmured.

"In what way have they changed, Brittany?"

"Well I used to think of him as just a friend, but now when I look at him, my heart beats faster and I feel sick to my stomach, but yet it feels good. I get this overwhelming desire to grab him whenever I see that muscular chest of his, and I have many other strange thoughts about him that confuse and excite me. When we were singing together, as he was looking into my eyes and holding me close, it made me feel so happy and alive, like I was the only girl in the whole wide world to him." Brittany smiled, her eyes glittering.

"You know, when I'm with Theodore, he makes me feel the exact same way." Eleanor sighed dreamily.

"Really, a chubby little fatso like Theodore turns you on?" Brittany asked thoughtlessly.

"Hey! I find his weight very attractive, thank you very much." Eleanor snapped in anger.

Brittany eyed her sister up and down.

"Yeah, you would."

"Brittany, don't be rude!" Jeanette snapped.

"Look, as much as it may surprise you, Brittany, I find Theodore to be a very handsome chipmunk, but it's not his looks I care about." Eleanor said honestly.

"Well, what do you care about?" Brittany asked.

"I care about **him**! He is so incredibly sweet, kind, funny and cute. I just love being with him. You couldn't ask for a better friend than Theodore."

Brittany noticed the smitten look that Eleanor had on her face.

"It sounds like he's _more_ than a friend to you, Ellie."

"Believe me, I want him to be, but what more could there be?" Eleanor thought out loud.

As Jeanette listened to her sister's confessions about their feelings towards their counterparts, she bravely decided to make her own confession about her feelings towards Simon.

"I'll be honest with you girls, lately...I've thought about Simon as more than a friend, even if I don't know how much more there can be." Jeanette admitted shyly.

"Mr McBorington is attractive to you?" Eleanor giggled.

"Hey, I told Brittany not to give you a hard time, so don't give me one! And Simon is not boring; he just gets a bit carried away with his lectures." Jeanette growled.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Jeanette." Eleanor murmured ashamedly.

"That's alright, Ellie. You know, not all of the things that Simon studies are boring, he actually found this beautiful flower that hasn't even been discovered yet this afternoon. He was having trouble finding a name for it, so I suggested that he name it after himself or someone he knew, and the next thing I knew, he named it after me." Jeanette blushed at the thought.

"Wow, that's so sweet!" Eleanor smiled.

"Are you sure that you're talking about the right Simon?" Brittany teased.

"Well, how many Simon's do we know?" Jeanette replied impatiently.

"Hmm, good point."

"Anyway, he is such a nice guy. He's so easy to talk to, and _so_ handsome." Jeanette said with a love-sick smile.

"Ok, that's your opinion, Jean." Brittany shrugged, not sure if she agreed with her.

All three girls had wonderful and desirable thoughts about their counterparts floating through their minds. Still, these feelings confused and disturbed them.

"What's wrong with us, girls? Why are we thinking this way?" Brittany asked half to herself.

"I don't know. What could this wonderful, amazing feeling be?" Eleanor thought out loud.

"Girls...do you think we could be...in love?" Jeanette wondered.

"Me; in love…with Alvin, are you crazy, Jeanette?" Brittany exclaimed overdramatically.

"Well think about it, Brittany; have we ever thought about the boys as much as we do now? Have we ever been attracted to them? And have our hearts ever beaten faster when we're around them?" Jeanette pointed out.

"Well, no, but really, Jeanette, I've never been in love before. I don't even know the meaning of the word."

Brittany thought back to when she was a young child. Miss Miller had often talked about falling in love, but Brittany always scoffed at the idea. She remembered a time when she and her sisters had discussed the subject with the boys, and she clearly remembered Alvin laughing at the conversation and saying: "Falling in love, what absolute rubbish! I for one will never fall in love, especially not with you, Brittany, I'm way out of your league!" Brittany had just rolled her eyes back then, but now, Alvin's words really hurt.

"You know girls, I don't know if I'm in love or not, but sometimes I think that maybe Theodore has the same feelings towards me as I do for him." Eleanor said hopefully.

"Yeah, well I _know_ I am not in love, and neither is Alvin, but I have a feeling that maybe he hides some kind of secret feelings for me as I do for him." Brittany said confidently.

"Well, I just hope that Simon shares similar feelings for me as I do for him. I just want to get next to him." Jeanette murmured.

Still deep in thought, all three girls felt their minds wondering, and soon they felt a song coming on. Each of them began to hum a tune, and then Jeanette began to sing as her sisters harmonised the vocals.

_**Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
><strong>__**You're in my head like a song through an instrument  
><strong>__**All I know is that I got to get next to you**_

_**Yeah I got to get next to you**_

_**Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
><strong>__**To find the nerve just to call you from the other side  
><strong>__**You don't know that I got to get next to you**_

Jeanette expressed her feelings deeply as she sang the chorus with her sisters.

_**Maybe were friends  
><strong>__**Maybe were more  
><strong>__**Maybe it's just my imagination  
><strong>__**But I see you stare just a little too long  
><strong>__**And it makes me start to wonder  
><strong>__**So baby call me crazy  
><strong>__**But I think you feel it too  
><strong>__**Maybe I; Maybe I  
><strong>__**Just got to get next to you**_

She soon went back to harmonising along with her sisters, and Brittany started the next verse, hoping to express her own feelings.

_**I asked around and I heard you talking  
><strong>__**Told me and girls that you thought you were out of my league  
><strong>__**What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa**_

Eleanor sang the next part of the verse, putting her own thoughts into it, and her sister's joined her at the end.

_**Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
><strong>__**'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me**_

_**Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh**_

Brittany took lead in chorus this time and her sisters followed after her.

_**Maybe were friends  
><strong>__**Maybe were more  
><strong>__**Maybe it's just my imagination  
><strong>__**But I see you stare just a little too long  
><strong>__**And it makes me start to wonder  
><strong>__**So baby call me crazy  
><strong>__**But I think you feel it too  
><strong>__**Maybe I, Maybe I  
><strong>__**Just got to get next to you**_

The girls started the bridge together, and Jeanette ended it in solo.

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
><strong>__**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

They did a repeat, but this time, Eleanor went solo.

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
><strong>__**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you, yeah?**_

They sang the verse one last time, and Brittany took a strong solo.

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
><strong>__**How ya get the one you want to want...?  
><strong>__**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
><strong>__**How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
><strong>__**Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you**_

_**Maybe were friends  
><strong>__**Maybe were more  
><strong>__**Maybe it's just my imagination (imagination)  
><strong>__**But I see you stare just a little too long (hey yeah)**_

_**And it makes me start to wonder**__**  
><strong>__**So baby call me crazy (yeah)  
><strong>__**But I think you feel it too  
><strong>__**Baby call me crazy  
><strong>__**But I know you feel it too  
><strong>__**Maybe I, Maybe I  
><strong>__**Just got to get next to you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah  
><strong>__**I got to get next to you**_

Once the song ended the girls felt relieved to get their feelings out in the open, but also felt depressed because they couldn't express them to the boys.

"Girls, just for now, can we keep this conversation between the three of us." Brittany begged her younger sisters.

"That's fine, Brittany." Eleanor said softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." Jeanette agreed.

After that, the three girls went to bed, hoping that someday...they could tell the boys how they felt, and hoping...they felt it too.

**A/N: The song I used in this chapter was "Next To You" by Jordin Sparks, but I changed it a little so it sounds less modern (this story is set in the early 1900's), and so it suited the situation that the characters were in. I also have copy of the song on my profile page as a reference/shortcut. I claim no ownership of this song as it rightfully belongs to the singer/writers/producers that created it. **


	9. Jeanette breaks the law

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but with going away to Melbourne for the holidays and having no internet connection due to moving house, it was very difficult to post anything. I hope you like the new chapter! **

Chapter 9: Jeanette breaks the law

The next day was pretty quiet for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. The boys spent most of the morning fishing with their spears, Brittany was taking a quick dip in the ocean, and Eleanor was feeding some fruit to a parrot friend. Jeanette watched the boys fishing from the porch of the shelter. She didn't really have anything else to do at the moment, so she occupied herself by studying the way they pierced the fish.

All of a sudden, Jeanette heard a strange sound in the distance. A loud hammering sound paced into a loud, steady rhythm. Curious of what the sound was and where it was coming from, Jeanette snuck away into the undergrowth. As she crept deeper and deeper into the rainforest, the sound seemed to be getting louder, but after a while, it just stopped completely, but that didn't stop Jeanette from continuing on with her search.

Jeanette found an opening between the tree trunks like the jagged entrance to a limestone cave. She crept through the opening and she headed into the clearing. Suddenly she froze, her breath caught in her throat. She was standing at the foot of an enormous statue; masked in vines but barely enough to hide its monstrous face. Yet Jeanette wasn't afraid, but entranced. What was this place? It looked like an ancient temple, and the statue looked like an idol (something she had been always been told to avoid). Suddenly, Jeanette spotted a red liquid pouring off the idol, which made a puddle at her feet. It was blood! She stepped back; she had not been scared before, but now she was. What was causing the blood to spill? Whose blood was it? Could it be human blood? Feeling anxious and somewhat frightened, Jeanette turned around and ran back to the beach, desperately wanting to tell everyone what she saw.

Back at the beach, the boys had finished fishing and returned to shore with a huge load of fish. Eleanor ran over to them.

"Wow, you boys have really hit the jack-pot!" Eleanor exclaimed, surprised by how many fish the boys had caught.

"Well, we're certainly not going to starve!" Theodore laughed.

"Eleanor, where are your sisters?" Simon asked.

"Well, Brittany is in the shelter getting changed, but I don't know where Jeanette is." Eleanor said looking around.

"How long has she been missing for?" Simon asked worriedly.

"I haven't seen her for about an hour." Eleanor answered, becoming concerned herself.

"I'm going to look for her." Simon said, starting to rush off.

Before he could go any further, Jeanette came running out of the rainforest; she was out of breath and looked distressed.

"Jeanette, where have you been?" Simon asked firmly.

Once Jeanette had caught her breath, she told him what she had seen. She told him about the noise, the temple, the idol and the blood. As Simon listened to Jeanette's story, he felt a pang of anger building up inside of him. Why had Jeanette been to that part of the island? Didn't she know that there would be evil there? Unable to control his anger, Simon snapped at Jeanette.

"Why did you go to that part of the island in the first place Jeanette? Why couldn't you just ignore the noise? Now you've seen the evil of this place, and made me break another promise to the Professor!" he yelled angrily.

"Well, maybe it wasn't evil, Simon. Maybe it's Jesus in the form of a statue, and the bleeding could be his wounds from dying on the cross in Jerusalem." Jeanette wondered.

While Jeanette was a firm believer in science, she was also a firm believer in the Lord Jesus Christ, and she had always been told that he was with her constantly. Maybe he took the shape of unanimous objects in order to do so.

Simon gave a frustrated laugh.

"What absolute rubbish! Jesus is in heaven, Jeanette, and he is not a statue either. Besides it is scientifically impossible for-"

"Jesus doesn't need science to use his powers, Simon! And why does everything have to be _scientifically possible_ to be _possible_?" Jeanette asked in frustration.

"Look, that's not the point, Jeanette; the point is you broke the law!" Simon yelled.

"Oh, and what law was that, Simon?" Jeanette asked snappily.

"A law made by the Professor that any evil found on this side of the island should be avoided at all cost." Simon reasoned.

"Well, I am sorry if I didn't know anything about that law, Simon!" Jeanette retorted sarcastically.

"Well, never go back to that place again and you won't be breaking the law, will you!" Simon ordered crossly.

"And what gives you the right to order me around, Simon?" Jeanette snapped, starting to lose her patience with him.

"Don't ask questions, Jeanette, just do what I say!"

Brittany ran out of the shelter, and jumped in Jeanette's defence.

"You can't speak to my sister like that!" she yelled angrily.

"Yeah, and who made you the boss of everything, Simon?" Alvin asked in annoyance.

"Will you two just stay out of this!" Simon yelled.

Jeanette was shocked; she had never seen Simon this angry before, and she didn't know why.

"Why are you so angry, Simon? I haven't really done anything wrong."

"Jeanette, you broke the law, that's why I'm angry. You also made me break another promise to the Professor."

Jeanette was confused; how could he break _another_ promise? He had already broken a promise to the Professor years ago, and it wasn't like he had broken that promise again. What _other_ promise did she make Simon break?

"What promise, Simon? You've already broken your promise by taking us to the forbidden side of the island, so you wouldn't be breaking that promise again. So what promise did I make you break?" she asked firmly, but not aggressively.

Simon didn't answer her; he just turned around and walked away. Jeanette ran after him.

"Simon, where are you going? Don't run away from me! What's wrong?"

Jeanette put her hand on Simon's shoulder, but he pulled away violently.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled and ran off into the rainforest.

Jeanette burst into tears and ran into the shelter.

"Great, look what that stupid brother of yours did!" Brittany yelled at Alvin.

"My brother is not stupid, he's just-"

Alvin knew this wasn't the time to argue, so he just sighed and changed the subject.

"Look, I'll go talk to Simon, and why don't you calm your sister down, Britt." Alvin suggested as calmly as possible.

"Alright, that's a good idea." Brittany agreed with him.

Alvin walked away, hoping to find his younger brother in a better mood.

Simon sat at the foot of a tree; he was so angry, but more with himself than Jeanette. He didn't mean to be so cruel to her, but the one thing Simon hated more than anything was breaking promises; especially to the Professor. He had already broken one promise years ago, and now he had broken another one that he'd never think of breaking; his promise to protect Jeanette.

Alvin finally found Simon sitting down by a tree. He walked over to him, trying to look confident.

"Simon, can we talk?" he asked.

"Now is not really a good time, Alvin," Simon muttered, not at all pleased to see his older brother.

"No, this is important, Simon." Alvin said determinedly.

Simon rolled his eyes, and gestured Alvin to sit next to him.

"Simon, why did you yell at Jeanette like that? You've never yelled at her before?"

"She broke the law, Alvin!" Simon answered gruffly.

"Yeah, a law she was never told about!" Alvin pointed out.

Simon sighed exasperatedly and shook his head.

"But anyway, I'm not talking about that, I was going to ask about the promise Jeanette made you break. I mean come on; you broke a promise to the Professor about coming to this side of the island years ago, and I can tell that this is about something else."

Simon sighed again, knowing that he had to tell his brother about the other promise he made.

"Well, before the Professor died, he made me promise that I would take care of everyone, and he told me to look after Jeanette especially."

"Why did he want you to look after Jeanette more than everyone else?" Alvin asked in confusion.

"That is something I am still trying to figure out myself, Alvin, but anyway, when Jeanette told me what happened today...I realised that she could have been in danger, and I wasn't there to protect her." Simon answered.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Alvin asked gently.

Simon nodded.

"I would die if something happened to her, Alvin." he said genuinely.

After a few minutes of silence, Simon stood up.

"I think I should apologise to Jeanette."

"Yeah, you should. Also, I think you should tell her how you feel." Alvin ordered.

"I'm not going to do that, Alvin." Simon responded.

"Well I think you should tell her. I bet she feels the same way about you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, before I go, I have just one question to ask."

"What's that?"

"Who are you, and what have you done to Alvin?"

"Hey, I may be a tough guy, but I can be sensitive when it comes to the ladies." Alvin laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, sure you are!" Simon chuckled sarcastically.

Alvin didn't respond to that because he knew Simon wouldn't believe him.

"Bye, Alvin!"

"Bye, Simon, and good luck!"

Inside the shelter, Brittany tried to comfort her weeping sister with a hug.

"He was so cruel, Brittany! He was like a whole different person to me." Jeanette sobbed into her sister's lap like a whimpering dog.

"Don't worry, Jean. Simon's a jerk! Just forget about him, he's just not worth it." Brittany said comfortingly.

Simon entered the shelter and walked over to Brittany and Jeanette.

"What do you want, jerk-off?" Brittany growled.

"Look, I just came to talk to Jeanette." Simon said calmly.

"You've said enough, Simon!" Brittany snapped.

"I know I reacted badly, and I just wanted to tell Jeanette I'm sorry." Simon murmured sincerely.

Jeanette gently pulled away from the hug with her sister and wiped her eyes. A small trace of a smile spread across her lips.

"Um...Brittany…could you please give us some privacy? I want to speak to Simon alone for a little while." Jeanette asked gently.

"Alright, fine." Brittany muttered as she walked to the door. She poked Simon in the chest brazenly.

"But if you abuse my sister again, I'll-"

"Don't worry, Brittany. I'm not going to yell at Jeanette again, I promise." Simon said honestly.

Deciding to believe Simon, Brittany left the shelter, leaving both Simon and Jeanette alone.

"Jeanette, I am so sorry for the way I acted! I now realise that it was cruel and insensitive. I really didn't mean for it to come out that way. I was just mad, that's all." Simon said sincerely.

"But you were right though."

"What?" Simon asked in confusion.

"You were right. It was a horrible thing for me to think that the bleeding statue was Jesus. Like you said; Jesus is in heaven with his Father; and he spreads his love and joy from the heavens above. He's not made out of stone like that idol. I'm such a fool!" Jeanette began to cry again.

"No, you're not, Jeanette. In fact, I admired what you said to me, you know; about things not having to be 'scientifically' possible to be _possible_. You were right; the Lord Jesus Christ doesn't need science to work wonders in this world." Simon smiled.

"Still, I was so close to worshiping an idol. I was told never to worship one of those horrible things, but my head got so full of ideas once I saw the blood, and now I feel so angry with myself for what I thought. Will God ever forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will, Jeanette; he forgives everyone's sins. Besides, it's not like you **did **anything wrong, you just thought it. Still, if you feel bad, pray and he will forgive you." Simon said truthfully.

Jeanette bowed her head to pray and immediately she felt a wonderful feeling of peace rush through her body as she did so, for she knew God had forgiven her. Simon started his own prayer asking for forgiveness for yelling at Jeanette, and a feeling of peace also rushed through his body; he had been forgiven too. After the prayers had been said, Simon and Jeanette smiled at each other.

"You know, Simon, I reckon the Professor would be so proud of you." Jeanette said with a grin.

"But I broke promises to him."

"It doesn't matter, Simon. Professor Ashley loved you very much, like his own son. He was proud of you no matter what, and I'm sure he would have forgiven you. Besides, everyone breaks a promise now and again; it's the way of life. You've done so well here on the island, and I think you have kept most of your promises already." Jeanette reassured him.

Simon knew Jeanette was right, but he still felt he had to tell Jeanette the truth; the real reason why he was angry.

"You know, Jeanette, I wasn't angry because you broke the law, I was angry because I thought you had put yourself in danger and I wasn't there to protect you," Simon said, putting his arm around her.

"I promised the Professor I would protect you. I don't want to lose you, Jeanette."

Jeanette laid her head on Simon's chest, and he pulled her in closer for a hug.

"You're not going to lose me, Simon; not ever." Jeanette murmured.

Simon kissed the top of Jeanette's head and buried his nostrils into her hair so he could get a whiff of its scent. Simon wanted to tell Jeanette more, but couldn't find the courage to do so, even if he desperately wanted to.

"Um, Jeanette, I think it's our turn to light the fire."

Jeanette was so fixated by Simon's touch and scent that she didn't realise he was talking to her. She finally snapped out of her daze and looked up at him.

"Huh, what...oh right, the fire, of course!"

Both she and Simon headed out the shelter, both of them happy that they were children of God, and were living together on this island. If only they could tell each other their true feelings, then everything would be perfect.


	10. The boys have snapped!

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking a long time with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 10: The boys have snapped!

One afternoon, Alvin was heading back to the shelter after hours of spear-fishing. His muscles felt tight and sore, especially at the back of the neck; he guessed that he'd strained himself while lunging at a fish with his spear. He rubbed his neck and twisted it slightly to the side, hoping to stretch the muscle, but it didn't make it feel any better.

As Alvin headed into the shelter, he noticed that Brittany was the only person there. Brittany saw the way Alvin was holding his neck, and became concerned.

"Alvin, what's wrong with your neck?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing, I just strained it a little." Alvin said as he continued to rub his neck. This gave Brittany an idea.

"Why don't I give you a massage, Alvin? I hear it releases tightness from the muscles." She suggested.

"Really, you know how to give massages?" Alvin asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I used to give Miss Miller massages all the time; she used to get back pains a lot."

"Well okay, I guess one wouldn't hurt."

Alvin sat down in front of Brittany, and then she started massaging his shoulders. Alvin found himself enjoying this, and let out small moans through his lips.

"Wow, Britt, you're really good at this, and for a girl you have such firm hands." He moaned gently.

"Well, don't be too surprised." Brittany teased.

Brittany was glad that Alvin was enjoying himself. She had secretly wished for a chance to touch Alvin's body (his muscles were so firm), but she had to concentrate on loosening his knots and try hard not to think about her lustful desires. Finally she finished massaging Alvin, much to his dismay.

"So, how do you feel now?" Brittany asked.

"I feel a lot better, Brittany, thank you. I wish it could last a little longer though."

"Well in that case, you owe me an extra load of food at dinner tonight." Brittany scolded.

"Why don't I give you a massage this time, to pay back for the first massage you gave me? You can give me a second one later." Alvin offered.

"Alright, but if this massage isn't good don't expect your second massage to be any better!" Brittany growled.

"Okay, keep your hair on!" Alvin laughed.

Brittany sat where Alvin was and Alvin moved behind her. Alvin began to work his magic. Brittany also let out gentle soft moans through her lips; she was enjoying this greatly and she loved it even more because Alvin was touching her.

Alvin had been longing for a chance to touch Brittany, and now he was, but somehow it wasn't enough; he wanted to kiss her too. Without thinking, Alvin leaned forward and gently kissed Brittany's shoulders, before making his way up to her neck.

Brittany knew Alvin was kissing her, part of her enjoyed it, but another part wanted to push him away. She turned around to stop him, but Alvin's lips crushed against hers, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing him back. Alvin and Brittany's kisses soon became more passionate, Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. All of a sudden, Brittany felt Alvin lowering her towards the ground, and the next thing she knew he was on top of her. Although she was enjoying this moment between her and Alvin, at this very moment she felt uncomfortable; what was Alvin trying to do?

"Alvin, that's enough now. Alvin, I said that's enough!" Brittany snapped.

Alvin wasn't stopping; he was only kissing her harder, especially on the neck. He was so turned on by Brittany's taste and touch that he couldn't actually hear her speaking. Brittany by now had become scared, and had to find away of snapping Alvin out of it. She hit him hard across the back, startling him then she bitch-slapped him across the face.

"Brittany, what happened?" Alvin asked, shaking his head, after snapping out of the daze.

Alvin then realised what he had done and felt a rush of guilt run over him.

"Brittany...I'm so sorry...I-I don't know what came over me." Alvin stuttered.

He leaned towards Brittany, and she ran away from him in fear. He tried to run after her, but she pushed him to the ground once he got close.

"Get away from me you freak!" she yelled as she rushed out the shelter.

Alvin sat down, he felt so ashamed of himself. He didn't realise that he could have hurt Brittany, and now felt bad that he let his desire for her get the better of him.

'Alvin Seville, you're a horrible person!' he thought sadly.

He just managed not to cry.

At Simon and Jeanette's secret place (it belonged to both of them now they were keeping this secret together) everything was quiet. Both of them had fallen asleep in the cave after a swim, but they had managed to change back into their loincloths this time, but left their glasses off while they slept.

Jeanette was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was having a nightmare about Simon drowning. Her breathing became heavier as she had another nightmare about him eating the poisonous berries. All of a sudden she felt both dreams come to her at the same time, and they ended with Simon sinking to the bottom of the sea and dying from eating the berries. Jeanette screamed in her sleep as she saw an ugly spider crawl out of Simon's dead mouth.

Simon heard Jeanette's screams, and woke-up startled. He tried to shake her awake.

"Jeanette, wake-up! It's me, Simon, I'm here, Jeanette!"

Jeanette finally woke-up; she saw Simon leaning over her and threw herself into his arms, sobbing both with fear and relief.

"Oh, Simon, thank goodness!"

"What's wrong, Jeanette?"

"I thought you were dead, you were drowning and then you were eating those poisonous berries. The next thing I knew, you were sinking to the bottom of the sea!" She sobbed hard into his shoulder.

"Jeanette, it's alright, it was only a nightmare." Simon said as he tried to comfort her.

"I know, but it felt so real," Jeanette sniffed.

"Please don't leave me, Simon. Don't ever leave me."

"I promise I won't leave you, Jeanette." Simon murmured.

He brushed back her hair from her face.

"Not ever" he whispered.

They looked deeply into each other eyes, and then they leaned into each other and kissed passionately. Jeanette felt loved and comforted by this kiss; it was something she had wanted for so long. Simon had never had a wonderful and passionate experience like this one, and wanted to savour the feeling of it, but after a while, he felt his body wanted something more, and for the first time in his life he didn't listen to what his head was telling him and went for it; he jumped on top of Jeanette and started to kiss her neck.

"Simon, what are you doing? Stop it!" she yelled fearfully.

Jeanette was shocked, Simon had never acted like this before, and it made her very uncomfortable, even scared.

She had to do something before Simon did something drastic. Using all of her strength, she pushed Simon off her, and then she splashed him with cold water to snap him out of it. Simon did snap out of his daze, and then realised what he had done.

"Oh no, Jeanette...I'm so sorry...I-I don't know what made me do that." Simon stuttered in shock.

He leaned towards Jeanette but she took a step back, fear blazing in her eyes. As Simon tried to get closer, Jeanette dived into the water (loincloth and all), swam to edge, put her glasses on and took off into the rainforest.

"Jeanette, wait, I didn't mean to-"

Simon didn't bother to go after her; he knew she needed time to calm down. He felt really bad; like he had really hurt Jeanette, and he couldn't live with himself if he let that happen.

'Brilliant work, Simon, you've really made things bad now!' Simon thought.

In the middle of the rainforest, Theodore and Eleanor were gathering fruit to have for dessert that night. Theodore had climbed a tree to pick mangos from the branches, and Eleanor was picking blackberries from a large blackberry bush. Once Theodore had finished picking mangos, he sat in the middle of the branch and admired Eleanor from afar. Theodore leaned forward on the branch and rested his chin in his hands while he looked at his counterpart with dreamy eyes.

_'Have you ever seen anyone more beautiful?'_ he thought dreamily.

As Eleanor started to move more to the right, Theodore's eyes followed her. By now she was too far away for his eyes to move anymore, so he moved his head and body closer in her direction, unaware that he was very close to falling off the tree branch. He finally lost his balance and fell. He let out a loud yelp. Eleanor saw him fall and ran to his aid.

"Theodore, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, Eleanor." Theodore reassured her as he sat up, wincing in pain from falling on the ground hard.

Eleanor sighed in relief, but then she noticed a bruise on Theodore's knee.

"Oh dear, that's a nasty bruise, Theodore." Eleanor said as she softly touched it, checking to see how bad it actually was.

"It's nothing serious, Ellie. I'll go to Simon and he'll think up something to make the swelling go down." Theodore said positively.

Eleanor continued to touch his bruise, and Theodore winced in pain. Eleanor smiled; she knew how to make him feel better.

"Would you like me to kiss it better, Theodore? I mean, it doesn't make you feel better physically, but it does work in some way." Eleanor said comfortingly.

"Uh, sure that's okay."

Eleanor leaned over and kissed his bruised knee. Theodore smiled; Eleanor was right it did make him feel better,and her lips were so soft against his knee. Eleanor secretly wished Theodore had cut his lip so she could kiss that better, but still, he did have rather silky fur that felt so nice against her skin. After three soft pecks, Eleanor stopped kissing Theodore's bruise.

"Thank you, Eleanor. That actually did make me feel better." Theodore said with a smile.

All of sudden, Theodore noticed Eleanor had a nasty-looking scratch on her shoulder.

"Oh Eleanor, you've scratched yourself."

"Oh, it's nothing, Theodore. Besides, like you said; Simon will find some way to fix it up." Eleanor said reassuringly.

"Still, would you like me to kiss it better?" Theodore asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, that would be nice, Teddy." Eleanor said with a smile.

Theodore grinned, and then gently leaned over to kiss Eleanor's scratch. He started to give her gentle soft pecks, but something about Eleanor's natural taste made him go crazy and he started kissing her even harder. Eleanor started to become uncomfortable; she tried to move away from him but he only moved closer.

"Theodore, that's enough kisses. Theodore, you're starting to freak me out!" she said anxiously.

Theodore gently pushed Eleanor to the ground, and got on top of her. Eleanor was now really scared, she managed to get her arms free and using all of her strength, she threw Theodore aside and he hit his head against a tree; snapping him out of his daze.

"Ow! What just happened?" Theodore asked dizzily.

"That's what I want to know, Theodore!" Eleanor yelled angrily.

"Huh...what...?"

"I don't know what's up with you, Theodore, but I am not speaking to you until I get an answer! And right now I am not speaking to you simply because of what you have done!" she yelled before running away.

"Eleanor, wait! I'm sorry!" he cried out.

Theodore fell to the ground in tears, he didn't know what had happen, but felt so bad because he knew he had hurt Eleanor. He felt disgusted with himself for what he did, and knew she wouldn't forgive him until she got an explanation. Unfortunately, he didn't have one.

Later that afternoon, The Chipettes had a little meeting at the beach to discuss the 'problems' they had with the boys.

"I don't understand it girls; one moment Simon was comforting me with a kiss, and the next thing you know he was on top of me." Jeanette said as described her moment with Simon to her sisters.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Jeanette. I have never seen Theodore behave so wildly until today; he really scared me." Eleanor said, shaking slightly.

"Well, I reckon Alvin was trying to kill me!" Brittany thought angrily.

"Oh come, Brittany, that's ridiculous!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Oh really, than why did Alvin attack me, Eleanor?" Brittany asked firmly.

"Well, I don't know." Eleanor replied.

"Exactly, that's why we're going to have very big talk with those boys! And if they don't give us an answer, all three of them are going to get a huge butt-kicking!"

At the shelter, all three boys were sitting by the shelter, feeling disgusted with themselves for they did to the girls.

"I really don't know what came over me, guys! I was just trying to comfort Jeanette, and the next thing you know, I was on top of her, and kissing her neck. I mean, you know me, I'm no wild guy!" Simon pointed out.

"You, what about me? I thought I had turned into some horrible monster, and felt so horrible when I realised that I could have hurt Eleanor!" Theodore said ashamedly.

"Well, you're not the only one who felt guilty, Theodore. I felt really guilty about what I did to Jeanette too." Simon said as he hung his head.

"Well, I say it's all Brittany's fault!" Alvin snapped.

"How is it her fault you attacked her?" Simon snapped angrily.

"She led me on with her massages. She was trying to seduce me!" Alvin answered viscously.

"I doubt it, Alvin." Simon snorted.

Suddenly, the girls headed towards the boys with their arms crossed and angry looks on their faces.

"Hello boys!" Brittany said in an unfriendly greeting.

Both Simon and Theodore leapt up to their feet instantly.

"Jeanette, I'm really sorry about attacking you before. I wish I had a reason for doing so but I don't. Just...please forgive me!" Simon begged honestly.

"Eleanor, I am so deeply sorry for what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you; I didn't even know what I was doing. Please forgive me, I promise never to do it again!" Theodore also begged.

Both Jeanette and Eleanor saw guilt and honesty in their counterpart's eyes, and decided to forgive them, but Brittany stopped them before they could do so.

"No one is forgiving anyone until someone else makes an apology to me!" Brittany said as she gestured to Alvin.

Alvin felt just as guilty as his brother's did, but he was far too stubborn to apologise to Brittany, and part of him felt it was Brittany's fault (even if it wasn't).

"So what's going to happen, Seville? Are you going to give me an apology or am I just going to have to force one out of you?" Brittany asked impatiently.

"Don't expect an apology, Brittany, because you're not getting one." Alvin said coldly.

"And why not you egotistical jerk?" Brittany snapped.

"Because you had it coming; you were leading me on with those massages you were giving me." Alvin answered angrily.

"Alvin, you were in pain! I was just trying to help you out; I wasn't trying to seduce you." Brittany snarled exasperatedly.

"Yeah well...it was still your fault." Alvin snapped.

"Oh yeah, how?" she yelled.

"You **had** to change! You had to grow up and become all bosomy!" Alvin mocked.

_"Excuse me!"_ Brittany yelled, extremely insulted.

"You know what you've become, Brittany? You've become a hootchie-cootchie girl!" Alvin continued to pick on her.

"_What_ did you just call me?" Brittany asked through her teeth.

"A hootchie-cootchie girl!" Alvin answered.

Alvin was referring to something he had seen a few years ago on the ship. A few days before they got ship-wrecked, Alvin had seen one of the sailors looking at a pornographic picture of a naked woman, and he gave the woman the nickname "the hootchie-cootchie girl". Of course, Dave had grounded him for looking at the filthy garbage and yelled at the sailor for showing it to his 10 year old son.

"I am _not_ a hootchie-cootchie girl!" Brittany yelled.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Alvin grabbed two coconuts and rubbed them against his chest while shouting out: "Hootchie-cootchie! Hootchie-cootchie!" repeatedly.

"Alvin, stop that!" Simon yelled disgusted by the way he talked to Brittany and women in general.

Alvin just ignored Simon and continued to tease Brittany.

"SHUT UP!" Brittany screamed.

When Alvin ignored her, Brittany picked up another coconut and threw it at Alvin, hitting him hard across the head, making him pass-out.

"Alvin!" Simon and Theodore yelled out, running to their brother's aid.

"Now look what you've done, Brittany." Eleanor snapped.

Brittany ran over to Alvin and tried to shake him awake.

"Alvin, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard." Brittany said as she tried to shake Alvin awake.

Alvin came to and slapped Brittany.

"That's it! I've had it, Brittany!" Alvin yelled.

"What do you mean you've had it?" Brittany asked in confusion.

Alvin didn't answer her, instead he went inside the shelter, and threw the girls things outside.

"What the hell are you doing, Alvin!" Brittany shouted.

"You and your sisters are moving. Me and my brothers don't want you here anymore!" he answered.

"**I** want them here!" Simon yelled.

"I want them here too!" Theodore agreed.

"Oh hell what you boys want! This is **our** shelter, we built it!" Alvin yelled.

"That's not true; my sisters and I helped you build it." Brittany snapped.

"Yeah well, my brothers and I did most of it. So get lost! Make your own shelter!" Alvin yelled.

Jeanette and Eleanor gathered up their things and tried to put them back in the shelter, but Brittany stopped them.

"No girls, let's just leave. We don't want to hang out with these idiotic boys." Brittany muttered.

Both Jeanette and Eleanor didn't want to leave. They would be willing to accept Simon and Theodore's apologies and move on, but obviously Alvin and Brittany weren't getting on, so they had to leave. Hopefully both of them would cool-off in a few days, but for now they needed their space, so they gathered their things and all three of them left.

"Glad to have them gone, aren't-"

Alvin saw Simon and Theodore walking away from him.

"Where are you two going?" he asked.

"Away from you, we don't want to be around a rude sexist jerk like yourself." Simon said frostily as he and Theodore walked away.

"We'll come back when you've learnt how to respect woman!" Simon yelled.

"Yeah, and when you've learnt how to be nicer to Brittany!" Theodore shouted.

As they both disappeared, Alvin yelled out to them.

"Fine, who needs you anyway?"

He sat down, feeling sad and alone, he now felt worse instead of better. He knew now that he should have apologised to Brittany, but instead he turned her and his brothers against him. He only hoped Brittany would forgive him, and he also hoped, he could tell her how he really felt about her.


	11. Brittany's near death experience

**Chapter 11: Brittany's near death experience**

After being kicked out of the shelter by Alvin, the girls took refuge at a cave nearby. They had managed to survive well for the last five days, but Jeanette and Eleanor were secretly missing Simon and Theodore terribly; they hadn't spoken to them in ages, and Brittany was refusing to let her sisters talk to them at all. Secretly, Brittany also missed Alvin, but she refused to admit it because she was still angry at him for what he said to her.

Constantly she reminded herself: _'Brittany, Alvin is nothing but a jerk, don't think about him!'_

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head. No matter how rude he was to her, no matter how angry he made her feel and no matter how much she hated him at the moment, part of her still cared about him deeply.

'_Oh Alvin, why do you make me feel like this?'_ Brittany thought, as she worked on detaching an oyster from a rock using a pocket knife.

Unfortunately, it was a rather stubborn oyster and it wouldn't come off the rock very easily. She pushed down hard on the handle of the knife, praying that the oyster would release itself from its place. Using all of the force she had left in her body, she pressed down hard on the oyster and sent it flying through the air, and it landed with a "plop" in the shallow water. Brittany groaned and walked out into the water to collect the oyster, unaware that a stonefish was very slowly swimming in front of her. As Brittany continued to walk forward, the stonefish buried itself in the sand; it would now be very difficult for her to see. She reached over to pick up the oyster, and brought her foot forward, stepping on the stonefish. She screamed out in pain!

Jeanette and Eleanor heard their sister's screams and ran to her aid.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked in deep concern.

"I stepped on something, and it has really hurt my foot." Brittany answered with tears running down her cheeks.

Jeanette noticed the fish slowly swimming away, and gasped when she recognised what kind of fish it was.

"Brittany, you've stepped on a stonefish! We're going to take you to the cave where you can lie down, just don't move about too much, okay." Jeanette said, trying to be reassuring.

"Okay" Brittany said softly.

As Jeanette and Eleanor helped her into the cave, Brittany slowly felt her body starting to become weaker, and she began to feel dizzy. Both of her sisters lay her down on the sand, and Brittany began to shiver, she felt cold and had also broken out in a cold sweat. After about an hour, Brittany's condition had gotten worse, she had developed a high fever and she was sweating more heavily. Eleanor wiped the sweat from Brittany's forehead with a wet cloth. Both she and Jeanette were very worried.

"She's getting worse, Jeanette! Do you know anything about curing stonefish stings?" Eleanor asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Ellie. I don't know anything about curing bites and stings." Jeanette replied miserably.

"Well, we have to do something! Brittany can't hold on much longer" Eleanor said, beginning to cry.

Jeanette also felt tears come to her eyes, but before she could start sobbing, an idea came into her mind.

"I know what to do! I'll go back to the shelter and get Simon; he'll know how to cure Brittany." Jeanette said enthusiastically.

"Good idea, Jeanette! You go find the boys, and I'll stay here with Brittany, hurry!"

Jeanette took off in hot pursuit, desperate to get help for her older sister.

* * *

><p>At the shelter, things were pretty quiet since Alvin was the only person there. Simon and Theodore had set up camp further down the beach, they were close enough for Alvin to see them, but they refused to talk to him.<p>

Alvin still felt really bad about how he treated Brittany, just thinking about it made him feel sick to his stomach. He acted so obnoxious and cruel, and he wished he could take it all back, but he couldn't. All he could do was apologise, but he didn't have the guts to do so, he was afraid that Brittany would either ignore or attack him. Still, he wanted to tell her the truth; that he cared for her deeply, more deeply than anyone he had ever cared about.

As Alvin tried to think of a way to talk to Brittany, he noticed someone running towards him on the horizon. He squinted, and then recognised the person to be Jeanette; she looked like she was in a hurry. She stopped once she got to the shelter, and tried to catch her breath.

"Alvin, do you know where Simon is?" Jeanette asked as she frantically looked around.

"No, I'm afraid I don't, Jeanette. What are you doing here anyway, didn't I kick you out?" Alvin snapped, trying to pretend that he wasn't happy to see her.

"Look Alvin, I am not in the mood for having an argument with you. I just need to find Simon, it's an emergency!" Jeanette said desperately.

"What's the emergency?" Alvin asked.

"Brittany stepped on a stonefish, she's really ill, and if I don't find Simon soon...she's probably going to die." Jeanette said, trying hard not to cry.

Alvin felt like his heart had stopped, and he started to have trouble with his breathing. Brittany was dying! He knew now that Brittany needed him, he didn't care if she was mad at him, he needed to see her.

"Jeanette, where have you set up camp?" Alvin asked urgently.

"At the cave by the shore, it's two kilometres east from here." Jeanette answered.

With that, Alvin took off.

"Alvin, wait a minute!" Jeanette ran and grabbed him by the shoulder, and Alvin turned around.

"Before you start running off, can you at least give me an idea of where Simon is?" Jeanette asked.

"He might be at his and Theodore's camp further down the beach, or he might be studying in the rainforest." Alvin answered, desperate to get to Brittany before it was too late.

"Okay thanks." Jeanette said gratefully.

She ran off to the left, desperate to continue on her search for Simon; the only person who could possibly save her sister. Alvin ran off in the other direction, hoping he could find the place that Jeanette had described in time.

Alvin searched the area frantically, but he couldn't find any cave or the girls anywhere. His determination to find Brittany was still there, but he was starting to give up hope. No, he wasn't going to give up on her! He would search until he reached the end of the earth, he had too!

He finally found himself looking over the edge of a cliff. There was a small beach below, and between the cliff-face and the shore was a small cave. He felt like jumping for joy; he had found the place! Still, the only problem was he didn't know how to climb down the cliff; it looked like an endless drop to death. Suddenly he noticed that part of the slope wasn't so steep, and there was a gentle path that went downwards towards the beach below. He slowly and steadily made his way down the slope, hoping he wouldn't lose his balance and fall. Alvin felt relieved when he finally made it to the bottom of the slope; he took off towards the cave straight away, crawling in slowly and quietly.

He gasped when he saw Brittany in her horrible state. She was lying on the ground sweating heavily and gasping for breath. Eleanor was sitting down beside her and wiping the sweat from her brow, she looked very worried, and Alvin swore he saw tears in the corners of her eyes. Suddenly, Eleanor saw Alvin at the cave entrance, and a frown spread across her face.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor said coldly.

"I came to see if Brittany was alright." Alvin replied nervously.

"Well she's not alright, thanks to you!" Eleanor snapped.

"If you hadn't kicked us out of the shelter, we wouldn't have to come here, and Brittany wouldn't have stepped on that stonefish." Eleanor growled, just managing not to cry.

"I know...I know. I am so sorry, Eleanor." Alvin murmured sincerely.

"It's not me you should apologise to Alvin." Eleanor gestured towards Brittany, and Alvin knew what she meant.

He walked towards Brittany and sat down beside her. Alvin stroked her cheek and ran one of his hands through her hair, just managing to hold back his tears, but nothing could heal his breaking heart. He leaned forward and whispered in Brittany's ear.

"Get well, Brittany. Please don't leave me."

Alvin kissed her cheek and then her forehead. As he pulled away from her, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore came running into the cave.

"We're here, Eleanor. Is Brittany still alive?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she can hold on much longer." Eleanor replied, wiping away a tear from one of her eyes.

Once Simon caught his breath, he walked towards Brittany and felt her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak. We have to act fast or Brittany's not going to live!" Simon said desperately.

"What should we do, Simon?" Theodore asked frantically.

Simon thought back to the first-aid books he had read, and tried to remember how to cure stonefish stings.

"Okay, I know what to do! Theodore, Eleanor, I want you two to light a fire, and then fill a container with water. I want you to boil the water until it's really hot, but make sure it's not too hot because we're going to pour it on Brittany's foot and we don't want to burn her skin." Simon ordered.

"Yes, Simon!" they both said before running off.

"Jeanette, I want you to go out into the rainforest and get some spices for me. Here I'll write down the one's I want you to get." Simon said as he wrote some ingredients down on a rock using a stick.

"Once you've gotten the spices, give them to Theodore and Eleanor and ask them to make a broth for Brittany to drink." Simon directed.

"Okay, Simon!" Jeanette nodded, and then ran off.

"What can I do, Simon?" Alvin asked, hoping he could do something, anything to save Brittany's life.

"You can just sit here and make sure Brittany doesn't black out. You think you can handle that, Alvin?" Simon asked coldly.

Alvin didn't appreciate being spoken to that way, especially now that his dream girl was dying.

"Excuse me, Simon, but I do not feel like being criticised at the moment. So don't give me that attitude please!" Alvin snapped.

"Well, it was your fault in the first place, Alvin! If you had just apologised to Brittany instead of kicking her out, then this wouldn't have happened!" Simon yelled.

"Do you actually think I wanted this to happen?" Alvin yelled defensively.

"If the shoe fits!" his brother muttered.

Alvin lunged at Simon and the two brothers started a vicious fight.

"Take that back, Simon! Take it back!" Alvin yelled furiously.

Alvin punched his brother hard, and Simon scratched him in defence. Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor entered the cave and gasped when they saw the two bickering brothers.

"Alvin, Simon, stop this at once!" Eleanor yelled.

Both Theodore and Jeanette managed to separate Alvin and Simon from each other, and Eleanor scolded them.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Brittany's life is at stake, and you two have to start arguing at the most inconvenient time. Now will you two just grow-up and help us out with Brittany's injury?" she snapped.

"Yes, Eleanor!" they both agreed.

With that, all five chipmunks worked together to help Brittany. Simon told them to bathe the wound with the hot water; which would wash away the pain from her foot. Theodore and Eleanor made the broth for Brittany, and then working together, they helped her drink it by holding her head back and gently pouring it into her mouth.

"Now what do we do?" Alvin asked flatly.

"We just wait and see if Brittany will wake-up." Simon answered gently.

An hour passed, and Brittany still hadn't woken up. Simon and Theodore tried to comfort Jeanette and Eleanor as they knew it was hard for them to see their sister this way.

"Um, Simon...I just want you to know that...I forgive you for attacking me." Jeanette murmured with a half-smile.

"Thank you, Jeanette. I'm glad that you have forgiven me." Simon murmured gratefully, giving her a hug.

"Theodore, I forgive you for what you did five days ago, and I trust you not to do it again." Eleanor murmured as she hugged Theodore.

"Oh, thank you for forgiving me, Eleanor. You can trust me not to do it again, I promise." Theodore said gently, returning the hug.

As the two couples embraced each other, Alvin glared at them angrily; how dare they show affection for each other in front of him, especially when his girl was lying there in front of him unconscious, with no idea of whether she was going to survive or not. He gritted his teeth together, and turned his back to them.

"You four just have to torture me, don't you?" Alvin muttered coldly.

"What are you talking about, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, we're not torturing you in any way." Jeanette said in confusion.

"Just...go...away." Alvin murmured icily.

All four chipmunks just stood there, confused, and also frightened by Alvin's tone of voice. When they didn't listen to him, Alvin lost his temper.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled.

With that, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor ran out of the cave, feeling terrified of the aggressive young chipmunk. Alvin broke down in tears; he laid his head on Brittany's chest and sobbed hard. He had already lost so many people he loved, but losing Brittany was something he just couldn't bear. Without her, his life just wasn't worth living.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. I am sorry for everything bad I have done to you. Please don't die! I can't live without you." Alvin sobbed.

He gently kissed her almost lifeless lips, and held her close in his arms. Then, with all the faith he had left, he bowed his head to pray.

_`Jesus, I know I am not worthy of your love. I've done so many bad things, and I deserve every punishment I get, but please, don't let Brittany die. Please let your holy spirit into her, and raise her from this horrible state. We've already lost three important people to us, and we can't bear to lose another loved one. If you answer my prayer, I promise you I will take care of her, and I'll treat her like the lady she is. This young woman means the world to me, Lord, and I want her to become my world. I love her. In Jesus name, I thank you. Amen.'_

Alvin sighed, and lay down beside Brittany, holding her close in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and felt the warmth of her body against his. Feeling exhausted, Alvin's eye-lids drooped and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alvin was still in a deep sleep, and Brittany was still unconscious. All of a sudden, Brittany began to stir, and her eye-lids flickered open. She felt like she had been asleep for 100 years like Sleeping Beauty, and began to wonder why she felt this way. Then she remembered stepping on a stonefish and becoming sick after that. Everything else was a blur, but she swore that she heard Alvin's voice during her loss of consciousness. She heard him apologising, sobbing and praying for her to be okay, but the one thing she remembered more than anything, was him saying the words "I love her". They were words too good to be true; it must have been a dream.<p>

Brittany began to roll over, but then realised she had a warm and muscular arm draped over her. She soon saw that the arm belonged to Alvin, and her heart soared to the heavens. It wasn't a dream after all! A huge smile spread across her face, she had never woken up to anything more beautiful in her life. She gently leaned over, and softly kissed Alvin's neck and cheek, causing him to stir.

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Brittany murmured teasingly.

Alvin's eyes shot open at the sound of her voice.

"Brittany? Oh thank God, Brittany, you're alive!" Alvin threw his arms around her.

"Yes, I am. Surprise!" she exclaimed.

Alvin smiled so broadly that his whole face began to ache, and Brittany returned the smile.

"The Lord God answered your prayer, Alvin. You should be proud of yourself."

Alvin was surprised Brittany knew about that, but at the moment, it didn't matter.

"Brittany...I'm really sorry about-"

"It doesn't matter, Alvin, I've already forgiven you. None of that matters anymore. I'm just glad that you're here with me." Brittany murmured softly before leaning forward for a kiss.

Alvin returned the kiss eagerly yet gently at the same time. His head shouted so many thanks to God; he was incredibly grateful for the answering of his prayer. At this very moment, both Alvin and Brittany had never felt so alive. They were thrilled by the kiss they had received from each other, but just being together was enough to make their hearts soar. Nothing, not even death could stop them from having this amazing feeling; it would remain in their hearts forever.

Their siblings stood there at the entrance to the cave and watched the happy couple with tears of joy running down their cheeks. They were relieved that Brittany had survived, and were both amazed and delighted that this terrifying experience had brought their two stubborn older siblings together. It was a happy time for everyone.


	12. Love is shown and made

**A/N: I will warn the readers that this chapter contains sexual references, although nothing explicit. Feel free to skip this chapter if you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Love is shown and made<strong>

Weeks had passed since Brittany's accident, and during those weeks Alvin and Brittany were arguing less and becoming closer. Brittany's near death experience made them realise that they were wasting their time by bickering constantly, and decided that they should try to be nicer to each other. Brittany trusted Alvin more; she knew now that he would never hurt her as he cared about her too much. Alvin, in return, was treating Brittany with more respect. Since God had answered his prayer, he knew he had to live up to it by treating her like the lady she was, and so far he was doing well.

Their siblings had also grown closer in the last few weeks. Simon taught Jeanette about first-aid and medicine, and after awhile he made her his assistant. They started spending more time alone together, and even if they were doing so to study, they secretly wanted to spend more time away from their siblings to share stuff with each other; stuff that they only knew about.

Eleanor taught Theodore how to play soccer (they used a coconut instead of a ball). At first, Theodore wasn't very good at the game, but after awhile he got the hang of it, and Eleanor praised him for doing so well, which made Theodore exceptionally happy; he loved getting praises from her, it made him feel so alive.

As another week passed, all three counterparts were spending more time alone together, and as they did, they felt their burning passionate desires for each other growing stronger, but they just ignored them since they didn't want to ruin their friendships. Still, it was so difficult to ignore as the boys wanted to be able to touch and hold the girls, but they didn't want to lose their respect. The girls wanted to be held by the boys as well, but felt they would look like idiots if they asked them to do so.

On one particular morning, all three counterparts went swimming alone together. Alvin and Brittany swam at the deep end of the beach, Simon and Jeanette went swimming in their private pool, and Theodore and Eleanor took a dip at the shore edge just next to the shelter.

Alvin taught Brittany how to equalise so he could take her to the deepest areas underwater. Once Brittany got the hang of it, she and Alvin went swimming underwater. They played hide-and-seek amongst the corals and tickled each other with seaweed. Once they rose to the top of the water, they were greeted by a friendly pod of bottle-nosed dolphins. The dolphins allowed them to ride on their backs. Brittany laughed at Alvin whenever he fell off, but he would always get even by splashing her with water. Still, she didn't mind.

After Alvin and Brittany finished their swim, the two of them lay out on the sand to dry themselves. I should mention that at the time neither of them was wearing their loin-cloths; they were naked and in full view of each other. Brittany sat up and looked over Alvin's muscular body, her heart started beating faster and she got butterflies in her stomach; he was so irresistible to her. She licked her lips with desire. Luckily, Alvin didn't see her do it, but he sat up and saw the way she was looking at him, and he smiled a little.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Britt?" Alvin asked with a grin.

"No special reason, it's just that...I've never seen a guy...naked before." Brittany murmured nervously.

"That's not true, Brittany. You used to see me naked all the time when we were kids, why does it bother you now? Do I disgust you?" Alvin asked in embarrassment.

A flirtatious smile spread across Brittany's face, and she leaned in closer to him.

"On the contrary, I think you are one of the sexiest and most handsome boy's this side of the island." Brittany replied seductively, running her fingers up and down Alvin's chest.

Alvin looked over Brittany's beautiful body and returned the smile.

"And I think you are the sexiest and most beautiful girl this side of the island." Alvin murmured sincerely, looking deep into Brittany's eyes.

"Thanks" she replied as she looked into Alvin's eyes.

Alvin lay over Brittany, and gently began to stroke her hair, which sent shivers down her spine. He leaned over, and very softly kissed her lips, and she returned it willingly. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Alvin then stopped kissing Brittany's lips and made his way down to her neck. Brittany burst out laughing as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Alvin, stop it! You're tickling me." Brittany giggled.

"I don't want to stop!" he replied.

Brittany continued to laugh as Alvin nibbled at her chin, giving it small pecks at the same time. He soon pulled away and received a beautiful, warm smile from Brittany, which he returned happily. Suddenly, both Brittany and his smile faded, a funny feeling had rapidly come over them.

"I feel so funny in my stomach." Alvin murmured.

"Me too" Brittany replied softly.

"My heart's beating so fast." Alvin said gently.

"Mine too." Brittany replied.

Once again, Alvin kissed Brittany, but this time he traced his tongue into her mouth. It took Brittany by surprise, but she accepted it eagerly and ran her tongue over his. Both of them were experiencing their first French kiss, and found it to be wonderful; they both tasted amazing. They wrapped their arms around each other, and began to do something that both of them had wanted to do in a long time. They made love!

* * *

><p>At Simon and Jeanette's secret place, everything was quiet and peaceful, and that suited them both perfectly. They had just finished their swim, and both of them were taking a rest inside their cave. Neither of them had bothered to put their loin-cloths back on. They sat in the sand and watched the stars through a hole in the roof of the cave.<p>

Jeanette felt comfortable enough to let Simon put his arm around her. At this very moment, she had never felt closer to him. Simon felt the same way about Jeanette, though he tried hard not to show it as he described the stars to her.

"Jeanette, do you see how the stars link together in a pattern? These are called star constellations!"

"Really, what constellations can you see, Simon?" Jeanette asked curiously.

"Well, I can see the star signs, like Taurus and Virgo; so far they are the brightest ones tonight." Simon replied with a smile.

"What's your favourite constellation, Simon?" Jeanette asked as she moved in closer to him, making him gulp nervously.

"My favourite constellation would have to be The Southern Cross, which can be seen in Australia. I heard that it can be used as a compass to help you find your way home. If only it was here in the Northern Hemisphere, then maybe I could figure out a way to get us home." Simon sighed sadly.

"Hey, as long as we're together, anywhere is home." Jeanette said softly, comforting him with a hug.

Simon's heart began to beat faster and he started sweating heavily. There were so many things that Simon wanted to say at this moment, so many words of adoration, but he didn't have the courage to say them. Jeanette gently pulled away from the hug and looked up into the beautiful bright sky.

"It's just so beautiful!" she sighed in admiration.

"Yes, you are." Simon murmured, without realising he had done so.

Jeanette looked towards Simon with an ecstatic smile on her face. She was surprised, but thrilled that he had said these words to her.

"D-Did I just say that out loud?" Simon asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Simon, you did!" Jeanette giggled.

She moved in closer to him, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"And I'm glad you did."

She leaned forward and gently laid a kiss on Simon's lips, which he didn't hesitate to return. Never in their lives had they felt so alive, they felt and tasted incredible to each other. Simon's tongue traced the roof of Jeanette's mouth, and although she was taken by surprise, she accepted it without hesitation, and ran her tongue over his. Simon slowly lowered Jeanette towards the ground, and she pulled away when she felt her body hit the ground.

"Oh my..." she gasped.

Simon realised what he had done, and quickly pulled away.

"Oh no, not again, Jeanette, I am so-"

"No, Simon...it's okay." Jeanette smiled, pulling him back towards her body.

Simon and Jeanette went back to French kissing, and by now they were really getting passionate. Jeanette giggled as Simon started kissing her neck, his lips were so soft and warm against her skin. Simon continued to caress her affectionately, as he wanted to get to every inch of her; she felt and tasted fantastic. He gently pulled away from Jeanette and smiled at her, and she smiled back. Simon's smile suddenly faded and he became deep in thought. There was something that he desperately wanted to do to Jeanette, something that would prove to her just how much she meant to him, but he knew that he could hurt her or lose her respect if he did it without permission, and he couldn't live with himself if either of those things happened.

"Jeanette?"

"Yes, Simon?"

"You know that I care about you, don't you?" Simon asked gently, while stroking her hair.

Jeanette nodded and buried her cheek into his hand; it felt so warm and his fur was really silky soft.

"Well, Jeanette, there's something that I have wanted to do in a long time, something I've wanted to do to you," Simon said, trying to hide his awkwardness.

"But...I am not going to do it, Jeanette, unless I know that I have your trust. I promise that I won't hurt you, I swear on my dead father's grave I won't! So...do you trust me?" Simon asked gently.

Jeanette looked deep into Simon's eyes and saw that he was being honest. She thought hard for a minute, wondering if she did trust him or not. She knew he cared for her, and even if she didn't know what Simon wanted to do, she wanted to do it with him. Jeanette smiled at Simon with her most trusting smile.

"Yes, Simon, I trust you."

A huge smile spread across Simon's face as soon as Jeanette said those words, and she smiled back. He lay over her and they went back to kissing, and after a long time of making out, they made love.

* * *

><p>Back at the shelter, Theodore and Eleanor had just finished their swim, and Eleanor was fixing them a snack. She was chopping up a mango on large, flat stone that she usually used as a chopping board.<p>

"Theodore, why don't you wait outside, I won't be finished for awhile." Eleanor suggested.

"Okay, Ellie. I'll wait for you outside."

As he headed to the door, he gave Eleanor a gentle pat on the back. She felt a wonderful shock run through her body as he touched her, and suddenly found herself in a daze. Her knife was still moving in the chopping motion, but it wasn't cutting up the mango, and she wasn't even watching what she was doing. She finally snapped out of her daze and went back to chopping the fruit, but that didn't stop her thinking about how soft Theodore's fingers were, and how wonderful they felt on her skin. Neither she nor Theodore was wearing anything, so her body felt very sensitive to touch, especially when the person who was touching her was the boy she had feelings for.

After Eleanor had gotten the snack ready, she headed outside and sat down beside Theodore.

"Here you go, Theodore, my freshly cut mango is served!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Great, Eleanor, it looks fantastic!"

Eleanor blushed at Theodore's compliment, he was so sweet. Theodore immediately started scoffing into the mango, and Eleanor watched him admirably. Although she wasn't aware of it, Theodore's eyes were set firmly on her with pure admiration. She had never looked more beautiful to him, especially now he had gotten a full view of her body. He tried to ignore his hormones, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to hold her and kiss her, what he wouldn't give for just one kiss. Eleanor was thinking the exact same thing, she wanted Theodore to touch her again, and she wanted him to hold her, it would be just amazing.

Theodore soon found himself looking into Eleanor's eyes, and she looked into his, they both looked like they were in a trance, but it was clearly a passionate one.

"Eleanor...".

"Yes, Theodore?"

"Kiss me" he murmured.

"But, Theodore, you're all sticky." Eleanor chuckled.

"So what, kiss me."

Eleanor shrugged and leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Theodore's lips. The kiss lasted for about six seconds, but as soon as Eleanor started to pull away, Theodore restarted the kiss again, this time it was longer and more passionate. Theodore ran his fingers through Eleanor's hair which she found wonderful, and she traced her tongue across the roof of Theodore's mouth. At first he was taken by surprised, but didn't hesitate to return the kiss by sliding his tongue under hers. As they continued on with their first French kiss, Eleanor wrapped her arms around Theodore's neck and he began to lower her towards the ground, and as soon she felt her body touch the ground, she quickly pulled away from the kiss. At first she was afraid and unsure of herself, but then she looked deep into her sweetheart's eyes and changed her mind, she didn't care what Theodore was doing; she just wanted to do it.

"Theodore...hold me...touch me...show me how much you care. I'm willing to do anything with you." Eleanor encouraged him.

"But...what if I hurt you, Ellie?" Theodore asked apprehensively.

"You won't, Teddy. I know you won't." Eleanor said with faith in him.

Theodore smiled and started to kiss her neck, she moaned softly as he did so, and with that, they made love.

* * *

><p>Alvin and Brittany were both lying out on the sand, panting and sweating heavily. They were both exhausted after their love making session, but also surprised too; they never realised it would feel so good. They suddenly burst out laughing and turned to smile at each other.<p>

"Oh, Alvin...how did you do that? That was amazing!" Brittany said breathlessly.

"It was instinct I guess, and you're right, it was amazing. I can't believe we haven't been doing this the whole time; it felt so right." Alvin smiled as he ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

"You want to do it again?" Brittany asked, grinning slyly.

"Absolutely!" he exclaimed.

They started making love all over again.

* * *

><p>Simon was crouching down on all fours as he tried to catch his breath; he was exhausted from making love to Jeanette, but very satisfied. Jeanette was lying next to him on her back; she had a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Wow, Simon, all this time you wanted to do that? It was absolutely incredible!" she gasped pleasurably.

"Oh, I know. Thank you so much, Jeanette for trusting me." Simon said with a huge smile.

"You're welcome, Simon. It looks like you've made another discovery, the Professor never taught us about this. Well...at least I think he didn't."

"It wasn't a discovery, Jeanette, we simply learnt it together." Simon laughed.

"Yeah, you're right, Simon."Jeanette agreed with him.

Simon lay over her and stroked her cheek as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips, which she returned without hesitation.

"Simon?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do it again?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

Simon and Jeanette went back to kissing passionately, and made love again.

* * *

><p>Eleanor was breathing in and out deeply as Theodore lay beside her and waited for her to recover. She finally caught her breath and turned over to face Theodore with a smile on her face.<p>

"Are you alright, Eleanor? I didn't hurt you did I? Did that feel good to you, because it felt incredible to me?" Theodore asked with both concern and pleasure.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Teddy! You really blew me away!" Eleanor replied gratifyingly.

Theodore blushed at Eleanor's compliment.

"I don't know about me, but you were really fantastic." Theodore said as he held her close in his arms.

She sighed and snuggled up to his chest, his body felt so warm and soft, and she wanted to be as close to him as possible. Theodore ran his fingers through Eleanor's messy, sweat-covered hair, which gave her shivers down her spine (in a good way of course).

"Theodore, can we do it again?" Eleanor asked with a determined smile.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed.

They began to French kiss, and then they made love again.

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, all three couples started making love more frequently. For them, it wasn't gross or weird, it felt good and right, and they wanted nothing more than to do it with each other, and each other only. Although they didn't know much about sex, they felt it was something that should be done in privacy, so they would keep it a secret from their siblings. Whenever they were around their siblings, they showed love for each other by smiling and holding hands. Just because they were having a secret relationship, didn't mean they couldn't show each other the smallest amount of affection.<p>

When the boys went spear-fishing one morning, they spotted a pair of sea turtles mating. They realised that what they did with the girls was actually very natural, and they weren't doing anything wrong. As they went back to making love with the girls, they tried to understand what they felt. It was a feeling of care, respect and...love?

Of course, why hadn't they known all this time? The incredible feeling they had for the girls was love.

At the same time, the girls realised that they were in love with the boys. They no longer wondered if it was true or not, they knew it was true.

On one particular day, Alvin and Brittany were making out passionately on the sand, although this time they were only kissing and not doing anything else. Alvin was trying to show Brittany how much he loved her by getting his lips to every part of Brittany's face as he could reach, but he knew it wasn't enough: he needed to tell her. He felt a little angry at Brittany for not reading his mind, but he knew he shouldn't, he just needed to say those three words.

"Brittany...there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. So I'm just going to come out and say it. I love you!" he said as bravely as he could.

"Oh, Alvin, you love me? But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, Brittany! But come on, I was just a stupid little kid; I didn't know anything about love. Please believe me when I say these words, Britt. You're the only girl who knows how to make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. I'm so in love with you, Brittany Miller." Alvin murmured.

"I love you too, Alvin Seville! You're the only boy who knows how to make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time." Brittany said, wrapping her arms around Alvin's neck, showing her love with her eyes.

She and Alvin smiled at each other, and kissed each other passionately, impressing their love. This very moment was by far their favourite one.

* * *

><p>At Simon and Jeanette's cave, the two lovers were kissing each other passionately against the wall. As Simon continued kissing the love of his life, he swallowed a few times, hoping he could get enough courage to tell her how he felt about her.<p>

"Jeanette?"

"Yes, Simon?"

"I uh...I think..."

Simon gulped, and after breathing in and out a couple of times, he managed get the words out his mouth.

"I think I've fallen in love with you." Simon finally got it out, blushing bright red as he did.

Jeanette couldn't believe she had heard those words from Simon, she was thrilled.

"Really, Simon?" she asked, overwhelmed with a sense of joy and contentment.

"Really and truly, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't be whole if I didn't have you, Jeanette. You're my heart, mind, body and soul, and I couldn't live without you." Simon said with absolute honesty.

"Oh, Simon, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I love you too, so much!"

Jeanette wrapped her arms around Simon's neck and kissed him passionately again. Simon returned the kiss eagerly; this was one of the happiest moments of their lives.

* * *

><p>Theodore was kissing Eleanor up against a tree, savouring the lovely taste of fruit that hung on her lips. He was enjoying this moment, but he knew now that the hard part was coming up: expressing his love for her.<p>

"Eleanor, do you know how wonderful you are?" Theodore asked sweetly.

"I do now." Eleanor answered with a giggle.

"Well, you must know that when I say that, I don't mean it casually, I really mean it! You are the most wonderful, kind, caring and prettiest girl I've ever known, and I...love you." Theodore murmured shyly.

"Do you really mean that, Theodore?"

"Of course I do, I haven't felt this way about anyone before."

"Theodore, I love you too, I always have!" she exclaimed.

With that, Theodore threw his arms around Eleanor, and held her close, never wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>Later all three couples walked back to the shelter holding hands. It was then that each couples feelings were exposed to their siblings, but they did nothing but smile. That night, the girls snuggled up in the boys arms while they slept, it was happy day for everyone.<p> 


	13. Three Proposals and Marriages

**Chapter 13: Three Proposals and Marriages**

As time past, the love between all three couples had grown stronger. By now, they were officially calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend, and it didn't feel weird to say that they were. The boys felt so happy knowing they had the girl of their dreams in their arms, and the girls felt happy knowing that the boy of their dreams belonged to them now.

Another three months passed, and by now, the boys were starting to want something more in their relationships with their girlfriends; but what more could there be? For the last few days the thought was pounding continually in their heads. They just wish they knew what they wanted. Eventually, one day their answer came to them. As the three boys slept soundly that night, each of them had a dream.

In their dreams, they were standing at the end of an aisle in a building that was quite possibly a church. Many people were there and were watching them with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Suddenly, their dream girl came walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown and a veil over her pretty face. Once she stood on the podium, she looked deeply into her boyfriend's eyes and said many words of love to him, and he did same to her. At the end of the ceremony, the minister said the words "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." They lifted their sweetheart's veil and kissed her passionately on the lips, and then the dream ended.

At first they thought it was just a dream, and a wonderful one at that, but it kept coming to them each night, and they suddenly realised it wasn't just a dream, it was a sign! It made them realise that they didn't just want the girls to be their girlfriends; they wanted them to be their wives. They wanted to marry the Chipettes! It sounded ridiculous, but they didn't care, they were very willing to make their dream come true.

* * *

><p>Late one afternoon, Alvin took Brittany aside to watch the sunset with her, hoping it would be the perfect time to make his proposal. Brittany was completely unaware of what Alvin was planning, but as she sat down and watched the sunset with him, she felt a warm and soothing feeling spread through her stomach. Moments like this made her love for Alvin stronger and more everlasting. She laid her head on his chest, and he nestled his head against hers. They felt comforted and happy just being together, especially on moments like this. Alvin cleared his throat nervously, he never knew he would get so nervous when he asked his girl to marry him.<p>

"Brittany?"

"Yes?"

"You look really beautiful tonight." Alvin said shyly.

"Thank you, Alvin. So are you."

Alvin blushed at Brittany's compliment; his heart was filled with strong love for her.

"Thanks, Brittany, but you know it's not just beauty that makes me love you so much. You're brave, spirited, and you don't let anyone boss you around, and I admire you for that, babe."

"Babe?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's the best nickname I could come up with," Alvin shrugged.

Brittany laughed and shook her head.

_'Alvin can really be stupid sometimes, but I love him anyway.'_

Alvin smiled when Brittany started laughing, it sounded beautiful to him.

"That is another thing I love about you, Brittany. You've got the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard, it sounds like music." Alvin murmured adoringly.

"Since when have you become such a hopeless romantic, Alvin?" Brittany asked with a smile.

Alvin returned the smile with love-filled eyes.

"Since I fell in love with you." Alvin answered, kissing Brittany's hand.

Brittany couldn't help herself; she hurled herself at Alvin and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, which he returned eagerly and sweetly. Once their lips parted from each other, Alvin gave Brittany a smile, now was the perfect time to pop the question.

"Brittany...I want to ask you something, and...I am hoping that you'll say yes."

"What is it, Alvin?" Brittany asked, now standing up.

Alvin tried to remember what he had learnt from his father Dave when they talked about marriage and proposals as a kid, and after awhile, he remembered that he should be down on one knee as he asked his girl the question he had been dieing to ask her. So he got down on one knee and presented a large beautiful pearl to Brittany (he was unable to get her a ring because when you're stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere, it's impossible to buy or even find a ring for your lover to wear).

"Brittany Miller...will you marry me?"

Brittany was speechless, she had never expected in a million years Alvin would ask her to be his wife. She was so happy that she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Yes, yes I will!" Brittany exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, and planting a big kiss on his lips.

Both she and Alvin were crying tears of joy. Out of all the happy times they had together, this one was definitely the best. Alvin unraveled a piece of string that was attached to the pearl, and very gently tied it around his (now) fiancée's neck.

"I want you to wear this always, Britt. It's a symbol of the love we share for each other, and it also symbolizes our marriage, I want it to last forever."

"Oh, it will, Alvin! I know it will! The only problem is we don't have a minister, so it's going to be very hard to get married, because even if one of our siblings married us, we wouldn't be husband and wife legally. Oh, Alvin, I want to marry you so badly, but how can we do so if there is no one to marry us?"

"We'll think of something." Alvin murmured as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, further down the beach, Simon and Jeanette were also watching the sunset. Jeanette sat on Simon's lap and nestled herself against his chest as he stroked her hair tenderly. Simon was feeling very nervous; he was going to propose to Jeanette, and he was having trouble getting the words out of his mouth, which was funny because he had rehearsed them a dozen times. Jeanette noticed the nervous look on Simon's face, and became concerned.<p>

"Simon, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jeanette. I actually feel really good. Mostly because I am spending time with the girl I love." Simon answered with a smile.

Jeanette returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss. As Simon passionately kissed Jeanette, he felt his courage build up, and he felt brave enough to pop the question to Jeanette.

"Jeanette...I have to ask you something."

"Yes, Simon, what do you want to ask me?"

Both Simon and Jeanette stood up, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Jean, my precious, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time, but I have never had the courage to say it...until now that is. So I am hoping I receive the answer I am expecting."

Simon got down on one knee, and presented his beautiful pearl (which was on a string like Alvin's) to Jeanette.

"Jeanette Miller...will you marry me?"

Jeanette was speechless, at first she thought she was dreaming, but then she realised that it wasn't a dream, it was real, and she knew Simon was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around Simon.

After they finished their hug, Simon gently pulled away from Jeanette, and asked her to turn around so he could put the necklace on her. Jeanette did what she was told, and Simon tied the necklace around her neck. Jeanette then turned around and planted a small peck on Simon's lips, which brought a smile to his face. Both she and Simon had tears in their eyes; it was an incredible moment that they would never forget.

"Oh, if only Miss Miller was here to witness this moment." Jeanette said with disappointment.

"Yeah, and I wish the same thing with Dave and the Professor." Simon murmured.

As Simon continued to hug Jeanette, he let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny, Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, I now realise that the Professor always knew that someday we would fall in love and get married." Simon answered with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Well, on the night that he died, he told me that I should look after you more than the rest of the family. Back then, I didn't know the reason why, but now I know that he wanted me to look after you because he knew that someday you would become my wife, and as your husband I should look after you. I have got to say, Professor Ashley was one of the wisest human being's on the face of this planet. He didn't just know science; he knew people as well."

"Yeah, you're right, Simon." Jeanette smiled.

"I bet on our wedding day, he'll be looking down on us and smiling." Simon murmured happily.

Jeanette sighed sadly, making Simon look towards her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Is something wrong, Jeanette? Have I said anything that upset you?" Simon asked with concern.

"No, of course not, Simon, its just that...I'm not sure how we're going to get married. We don't have a minister to marry us, and we can't let one of our siblings do it. That's just silly!" Jeanette explained with disappointment.

"You don't have to worry, Jeanette. Things will work out, I promise you they will."

Simon put his arm around Jeanette and pulled her into a comforting hug.

* * *

><p>At the shelter, Theodore and Eleanor were sitting by a warm fire, watching the end of the sunset. Eleanor laid her head on Theodore's shoulder, and Theodore ran his fingers through Eleanor's hair, savouring the feeling of holding her against him. He was feeling very nervous; he was trying to find the courage to propose to Eleanor, but he was very close to fainting or throwing up, and that wasn't very helpful.<p>

"Theodore, would you like me to make you some dinner?" Eleanor asked thoughtfully.

"No thank you, Eleanor. I'm not hungry." Theodore replied.

Eleanor was shocked by Theodore's response.

"You; not hungry? Theodore are you feeling alright?" Eleanor asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, Eleanor, thank you for asking. I love how you show concern for me."

"Well I love you, Theodore. It's my job as your girlfriend to make sure you're alright." Eleanor said affectionately.

"I love you too, Eleanor, and I want to look after you just like you look after me," Theodore said as he sat himself in front of Eleanor.

"I may not be the bravest or the strongest man in the world, but...when I'm with you...I feel stronger and braver. I want to be the man you deserve, Ellie; you're the most amazing girl in the whole world, and I am going to do this before I make a fool of myself."

Theodore got down on one knee and presented a pearl on a string (just like his brothers did). He gulped nervously.

"Eleanor Miller...will you marry me?"

A huge smile spread across Eleanor's face, and small tears ran down her cheeks, she had never felt so happy in her life. Before she could give Theodore her answer, he fainted on the spot. Eleanor's smile faded, and she frantically shook Theodore, trying to wake him up.

"Theodore, Theodore wake-up! Oh, please say something!" she begged.

Theodore finally came to, and looked towards Eleanor, hoping he would get the right answer from her, and hoping she wouldn't think he was an idiot for fainting during his proposal.

"Yes, Theodore Seville, I will marry you!" she threw her arms around him, and he returned the hug.

As she and Theodore pulled away from each other, both of them spotted tears running down each others cheeks, and smiled as they both continued to cry tears of joy. Theodore gestured Eleanor to turn around so he could put the necklace around her neck. Eleanor did as she was told, and Theodore tied the knot (on the necklace and their engagement).

"Oh, Theodore, you're more a man than you ever were. I love you so much." Eleanor murmured lovingly.

She and Theodore kissed each other passionately, they both felt so happy knowing that they were going to be husband and wife soon.

"I'm glad you think so, Eleanor. I want you to be proud of becoming Mrs. Eleanor Seville, well...that's if you want to get that name." Theodore said thoughtfully.

"Of course I do, sweetie. Still, I am starting to wonder how I am going to get your last name." Eleanor wondered.

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked in confusion.

"Well, in order to get married, we need a minister to marry us, and unfortunately Theodore, we don't have one." Eleanor said with disappointment.

"Oh, I didn't realise that." Theodore murmured dejectedly.

Eleanor patted Theodore on the back and kissed his cheek. Theodore sighed and put his arm around his fiancée.

"I wish there was something we could do." Theodore said sadly.

"Yeah, I know." Eleanor agreed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, all three couples were sitting by the fire, and discussing other ways of possibly getting married.<p>

"We could always take turns of marrying each other." Theodore thought impulsively.

Both of his brothers and their girlfriends looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Theodore, we don't have the power to marry each other!" Alvin growled.

"Yes we do, we're Christians aren't we? If we pray to God, maybe he could marry us." Theodore suggested.

Simon sighed and put his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Look, Theodore, this isn't like a game we played as kids. This is a serious marriage, and we need a minister in order to get married. It's not just the Christian way to do it, it's the law!" Simon said seriously.

"Well what can we do, Simon? Is there any other way to do it?" Theodore asked desperately.

Simon saw the dependent look on Theodore's face and felt sorry for him. He knew his little brother was really determined to marry Eleanor, as was Alvin determined to marry Brittany, and he himself was desperate for Jeanette's hand. He looked over at Eleanor, who had tears starting to form in her eyes and sighed before looking back at Theodore.

"I'm sorry, Theodore, but I am afraid there is no other way." Simon murmured sadly.

Theodore hung his head with sadness. Eleanor started to cry, so he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to comfort her. Alvin was also comforting Brittany who was sobbing hard into his chest. Simon sat down beside Jeanette and tried to comfort her with a hug, but like her sisters, she did not stop crying.

As all three boys held their sobbing fiancée's, a small lone life-boat was floating out in the distance, and there was some person calling out for help.

"What was that sound?" Brittany gasped in fear.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the boogie man." Alvin thought fearfully.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Alvin!" Simon exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well, what else could it be?"

"It could probably be a-"

All of a sudden, Simon spotted the life-boat drifting closer and closer to shore, and he also heard the person calling out for help.

"Guys, there's a person out in the ocean!" he gasped.

"But what could a person possibly be doing out here?" Eleanor asked in surprise.

"I don't know, but let's not hesitate to go rescue him. This could be our chance to get off this stinking island!" Alvin exclaimed before diving out into the water.

"Alvin, come back! There could be sharks out there!" Simon called out to his rebellious older brother.

He growled in frustration when Alvin didn't listen.

"Theodore, you and the girls stay here. I'm going out into the water to make sure Alvin doesn't do anything stupid." Simon ordered.

"Okay, Simon!" Theodore agreed.

"Oh, please be careful out there, Simon!" Jeanette begged worriedly.

"Don't worry, Jeanette. I'll be fine." Simon reassured her.

He gently kissed her cheek and dove into the water after Alvin. He swam in a free-style mode, but it was very hard to keep up with Alvin because he was so fast, but he finally managed to quicken the pace and catch up with him. The two boys could hear the person's cries much more clearly now, and as they got closer, they noticed that the life-boat was broken in two, and the person was barely managing to keep himself afloat as he held onto the edge of the broken boat for dear life.

"Help, somebody please help me! I can't swim, I'm drowning!" the person cried out.

"Don't worry; we're here to help you! Remain calm!" Simon shouted.

As they got closer they could clearly see that the person was a man. He was wearing a torn Navy uniform and a tattered Navy hat. He was a middle aged man with a reddish beard that had a few grey hairs through it, and you could tell he was starting to go bald, because he was getting thin on the sides of his head.

"Sir, I want you to stop struggling! Remain still, and Alvin and I will come over to get you!" Simon ordered.

The man did as he was told, and the two boys swam up to him.

"Sir, my brother and I are going to wrap our arms around yours, and then we're going to pull you to shore, but in order to do that you're just going to have to let go of the boat. We promise we'll catch you, and we won't let you drown." Simon said honestly.

"What makes you think I'm going to trust you!" the man snapped.

"Are you calling us liars?" Alvin snapped back.

"Alvin, stop that! Look, sir, just trust us, when we make promises we keep them." Simon said reassuringly.

"Alright kid, if you say so!" the man said as he let go of the boat, instantly both boys caught him.

"Oh, thank you! You boys saved my life!" the man gasped thankfully.

"Well, don't thank us yet. We have to get to shore first." Simon reminded him.

"Yeah, you can call us your heroes after we get you to shore. Just make sure there are medals for us." Alvin hinted out.

"Alvin!"

"I'm only kidding! Jeez, where's your sense of humour, Simon?"

Simon rolled his eyes at his brother's joke. Using all of their strength, both he and Alvin pulled the exhausted man to shore. They were soon greeted by Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor, who were all relieved that the three of them made it back safely. Both Alvin and Simon collapsed out on the sand, completely exhausted. Both Brittany and Jeanette ran over to give their boyfriends a hug, while Theodore and Eleanor ran to the man's aid.

"Oh, you're my hero, Alvin!" Brittany exclaimed, planting a big kiss on his lips.

"Simon, I'm so proud of you!" Jeanette smiled before giving him a kiss.

Both boys blushed; they loved it when their girlfriends said things like that to them. Theodore and Eleanor helped the man to stand, and he started choking and coughing, but at least he was alive.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you my little friends!" the man gasped out, before fainting instantly.

"Quickly, let's get him inside and warm him up! We don't want him to catch the pneumonia." Simon said in urgency.

All six chipmunks worked together to help the weak, unconscious man to his feet, and began to wonder what sort of person their strange guest was.

* * *

><p>For the last four days, the strange man had been very weak and sick, but the Chipmunks and Chipettes had been caring for him well. They kept him warm and gave him good food to eat, and soon he was healthy enough to get out of bed and walk around. All six chipmunks were pleased to see that their guest was feeling better, but they were wondering how he got stranded on this island like they were. They all had a lot of questions to ask him.<p>

One evening at the campfire, they all managed to pull the man aside to talk to him.

"Uh, I believe we haven't been properly introduced, sir. My name's Simon Seville!" Simon put his hand out so the man could shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Simon. I am Captain George Oxwell of The Labyrinth; well I was until I got shipwrecked on this blasted island." Captain George grunted.

"The feeling is mutual, Captain." Simon agreed.

Alvin pushed Simon out of the way and struck his hand in front of the Captain's face.

"Hi, I'm Alvin Seville, the oldest and the leader of The Chipmunks!" he exclaimed over-confidently.

Captain George shook the young chipmunk's hand, although he was rather taken aback by the spontaneity of the impulsive teenager. Theodore slowly walked over to the Captain with uneasiness.

"Hello, my name's Theodore Seville, it's nice to meet you, George. I can call you George can't I?"

"Of course you can my boy!" he said with a smile.

"Okay then." Theodore nodded.

"You three boys are all brothers, right?" George asked curiously.

"Yes!" all three boys said at the same time.

The boys heard someone clear their throat, and turned around to see the girls behind them with their arms crossed.

"Oh, of course, these are The Chipettes; all three of them are sisters." Simon said with slight embarrassment.

"I'm Brittany Miller, the oldest and leader of this group!" she exclaimed, and recklessly shook the man's hand.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you." George said as he pulled his hand away with discomfort.

"I'm Jeanette, sir." Jeanette addressed herself shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Jeanette." George said politely, kissing Jeanette's hand, making her blush.

"And you are, Miss?" he asked as he turned to Eleanor with an open palm.

"Oh, my name is Eleanor." Eleanor said politely.

"Greetings, Eleanor." George said as he also kissed Eleanor's hand.

Brittany tapped the Captain on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"Could I please have a kiss on the hand too? For a beautiful lady like me should always get a kiss on the hand after she introduces herself to a man." Brittany stated in an uppity manner.

The Captain felt rather embarrassed, but he did what he was told and kissed Brittany's hand.

"Rather forward isn't she?" George murmured to her sisters.

"Yes, but once you get to know her you'll be less scared." Eleanor chuckled.

Captain George smiled at the six teenagers that had saved his life.

"Well now, I must ask how you children got to this island."

"It's a long story." Simon answered simply.

"I'm willing to hear it though." George said eagerly.

Simon told the Captain the whole story of how they got to the island. He told him about their shipwreck, about what happened to their parents, about the Professor's teachings and his death, and lastly how they survived these many years alone.

"My word, I've known a lot of strong, intelligent people in my time, but never someone as young as you six are." Captain George said with amazement.

"Well, we've learnt from strong, intelligent adults, sir." Simon confessed proudly.

"Yes, I am sorry about your family, children. I couldn't imagine what you must have gone through." George said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it was hard for all of us, sir." Theodore answered sadly.

Captain George couldn't help but feel sorry for the young chipmunks, and he also felt he should do something to confess his gratitude to them for saving his life.

"You know what, young ones? I've decided to do a favour for you, anything to repay you for saving me."

"Oh, we don't really need anything." Theodore said gratefully.

"No, I insist! Whatever you want you can have it, well...anything besides a way home, because I have absolutely no idea where we are." Captain George admitted with disappointment.

"Well, there is one thing we want." Simon said.

"And what's that, Simon?" George asked with interest.

"You see, my brothers and I are in love with these girls, and we want to marry them."

"I see, but you are a little young to get married aren't you?"

"Well yes, but we don't really care about our age, this is something we desperately want, we're ready to make a commitment to each other. Besides, my brothers and I just recently lost our virginity to the girls, so it is sensible that we get married to them."

"Okay then, which boy and which girl are together?" Captain George asked.

Simon smiled and put his arm around Jeanette.

"Jeanette is my girlfriend, Captain, and the girl I want to marry."

Theodore, who was hugging Eleanor, spoke up.

"Eleanor is the girl I am in love with." Theodore said as he planted a kiss on Eleanor's cheek.

"Yeah, and Brittany is my baby girl." Alvin said with a flirtatious growl as he held Brittany close to him.

"Alright then, easier said then done, and I think I can help you get your wish. Being a captain of a ship doesn't just make you the person in charge, you also have the right to marry people off. When we get promoted, we also get ordained in order to perform marriages for the sailors while we're out at sea, so that means God has given me the right by law to marry you." Captain explained with a smile.

"So you're going to do it then?" Alvin asked excitedly.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

><p>All three couples were incredibly excited; they couldn't wait to officially become husband and wife. After several arguments, it was finally decided that Alvin and Brittany would get married first. Being the oldest meant they had the right to be married before their younger siblings.<p>

The big day finally arrived, and both Alvin and Brittany were feeling nervous, but excited too. Brittany wore hibiscus flowers and frangipanis in her hair which was wrapped up in a soft messy ponytail. She covered her face with a thin piece of silk to use as a veil, and she wore a simple white dress that looked rather flattering on her. She looked very beautiful, and made a lovely island bride.

Alvin wore a simple red vest, long black pants and a red bow-tie. He wasn't dressed exactly like a groom should be, but he didn't care, all that mattered was him getting married to the woman he loved.

At the ceremony, Alvin and George stood under an arch that all three boys had made out of twigs, vines and flowers, waiting patiently for Brittany to arrive. First his brothers walked their girlfriends down the "aisle" like normal groomsmen and bridesmaids do, and then Alvin's mouth dropped open as he saw Brittany for the first time in her wedding dress. She looked too beautiful for words, he was utterly speechless.

The ceremony continued on wonderfully, Alvin and Brittany said their vows to each other with such passion, and George did a marvelous job as a minister.

"Alvin Seville, do you take Brittany Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health to this day forward?"

"I do"

"And do you, Brittany Miller take Alvin Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health to this day forward?"

"I do"

"Now by the power vested in me by the Lord God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alvin lifted the veil off Brittany's face, and kissed her passionately. As they pulled away from each other, Alvin gave Brittany a beautiful smile of love, which she returned affectionately. Brittany then threw her bouquet, and both of her sisters dove to catch it, and instantly Jeanette caught it.

Alvin and Brittany smiled at their siblings as they walked down the "aisle", feeling incredibly happy that they were now husband and wife.

* * *

><p>The next day, Simon and Jeanette prepared for their own ceremony that morning. Jeanette was wearing the same dress that Brittany had worn on her wedding day, only her hair was back in a bun with her veil pinned to it, and she had the "Jeanette Miller" rose tucked into her bun for decoration (it had somehow managed to survive these last few months). She looked just as beautiful as Brittany did on her wedding day, but she humbly denied it.<p>

Simon was wearing an outfit similar to Alvin's, only he was wearing a navy blue vest and bow-tie, and he also wore black pants.

As Simon waited at the end of the aisle for Jeanette, he fiddled with his bow-tie nervously. Alvin had seemed so calm on his big day, why couldn't he be the same? Nevertheless, he was excited that he and Jeanette were finally getting married; this was going to be the best day of their lives.

As the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle, Simon's nervousness was becoming stronger. Suddenly, he saw a dazzling beauty walk down the aisle; it was his lovely bride Jeanette. His nervousness disappeared completely, he felt ready to marry the love of his life now, and you could tell because he had a huge smile spread across his face, which stayed there throughout the entire ceremony.

"Simon Seville, do you take Jeanette Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health to this day forward?"

"I do"

"And do you, Jeanette Miller take Simon Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health to this day forward?"

"I do"

"By the power vested in me by the Lord God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Simon placed his hand on Jeanette's cheek, and then planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Jeanette tossed the bouquet and Eleanor leaned forward to catch it (she didn't have to dive for it since Brittany wasn't going to attempt to catch the bouquet).

Now, Simon and Jeanette took their turn of walking down the aisle, thrilled of being another Mr. and Mrs. Seville.

* * *

><p>The next day, Theodore and Eleanor got ready for their wedding. Eleanor wore the wedding dress that Brittany and Jeanette had worn before (which just managed to fit) and the silk veil, her hair was out for a change and she wore a crown made of frangipanis. She looked so sweet, like a pretty young fairy without wings.<p>

Theodore wore a green vest and bow-tie, and he wore a pair of cream pants (he didn't have a pair of black pants, so he settled with some cream ones).

If you thought Alvin and Simon were nervous on their wedding day, you should have seen Theodore. As he waited for Eleanor at the end of the aisle, he hyperventilated heavily and started sweating like a pig. As Alvin and Simon made it to the end of the aisle, both of them asked him if he was feeling alright, and he replied with word "Yes", just barely managing to calm down.

All of a sudden, Theodore's heart started to beat faster; he thought he saw an angel walking towards him, it was his lovely Eleanor. By the time Eleanor was standing next to him, all of Theodore's fears turned to confidence, having Eleanor beside him made him feel a lot braver, especially now that she was going to become his wife.

"Theodore Seville, do you take Eleanor Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health to this day forward?"

"I do"

"And do you, Eleanor Miller, take Theodore Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health to this day forward?"

"I do"

"By the powers vested in by the Lord God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Theodore lifted the veil off Eleanor's face and smiled at her before leaning over to give her a passionate kiss. This time, instead of throwing the bouquet, Eleanor parted the flowers into three bunches and gave one bunch of flowers to each sister, including one bunch for herself. She and Theodore smiled at each other affectionately as walked down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife.

* * *

><p>That night, all three couples snuggled up together by the fire as they tried to absorb the feeling of being married now. It was certainly a wonderful feeling, and they knew it would last forever. Captain George smiled for he knew that his debt was paid well, the married couples were certainly very happy together.<p>

"Oh, thank you, Captain! You don't know how thankful we are," Eleanor said before planting a kiss on the man's cheek.

"You're very welcome, Eleanor! I am glad you are all happy with your marriages, and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

As he said these words he slowly walked off into the rainforest. Confused, Simon ran after him.

"Captain, where are you going?"

"Back to the place where I belong, Simon, for my work is done here." Captain George answered, before he continued to walk off into the distance.

As Simon watched him, he noticed a bright light shining down on him from the sky, and he slowly vanished into thin air. Simon wasn't afraid, in fact, he was quite the opposite; he was inspired.

_'Theodore was right, God can marry us for he sent an angel in the form of a man to marry us. God reveals himself in mysterious ways.'_ Simon thought.

Smiling, he walked back to the camp.

* * *

><p>At bedtime, each of the three couples decided to spend the night alone together to celebrate their marriages. They made love again before going to sleep, and this time it was most special because they were doing it as husband and wife. They slept soundly in each others arms that night, unaware that more surprises were just around the corner.<p> 


	14. The first little miracle

**Chapter 14: The first little miracle**

Six months had passed since the Chipmunks and Chipettes wedding day, and all three couples were now happily married. All three marriages were brought up on trust, respect, and of course love, and with God's Holy Spirit in their hearts, the love in their marriages would never burn out.

During those six months, all three girls had begun to notice changes in their bodies again. It started a week after their wedding night, when all three girls had missed their periods. Three weeks later, they started urinating more frequently, they were throwing-up every morning and their breasts became sore. As more time past, the girls had started to develop bigger appetites (though this didn't feel unusual for Eleanor), they began to gain weight and they got horrible backaches that felt like they were carrying heavy bags of cement on their backs. These changes made the girls more emotional because they felt so uncomfortable, and the scary thing was, they didn't even know why all these things were happening to them.

The boys were very concerned about their wives physical and mental state, they didn't know what was wrong with them. Were they sick? They didn't know, but they hoped it wasn't anything serious.

* * *

><p>One day, Alvin and Brittany were alone together in the shelter, and Alvin was kissing Brittany and trying to get intimate with her, but she pulled away when he got too close. Alvin sighed with disappointment and annoyance.<p>

"What's the matter, Brittany? Don't you love me anymore?" he asked dejectedly.

"Of course I love you, Alvin. I love you more than ever!"

"Then why do you pull away from me every time I get close to you?"

"My stomach hurts whenever you get too close, but don't worry; it will eventually go away, and we can start making love again once it does," Brittany reassured him, but Alvin wasn't very convinced.

"Yeah, but how long will that take?" he muttered grumpily.

"Alvin, don't you dare pressure me! If you love me you won't put me under pressure." Brittany snapped.

"You're right, I am sorry, Brittany. I guess once a guy gets a taste of loving from his girl, he just can't get enough. Still, I think we've gotten quite enough of it for now, I think we both deserve a long rest."

"Uh huh, by the way, Alvin, put your hand on my stomach, for some reason it starts moving."

Alvin raised his eyebrow with confusion, but he did what Brittany said, and was surprised when he felt something move inside his wife's huge belly.

"Brittany, you're right! How on earth can you make your stomach move like that?" Alvin asked in amazement.

"I'm not doing it."

"Well it can't be doing it by itself."

"Yes it is."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Simon was spear-fishing at a large rock-pool beside the water's edge, when he suddenly spotted Jeanette leaning over the edge, and vomiting violently into the water. He quickly rushed over to her with his eyes filled with concern.<p>

"Jeanette sweetheart, are you alright?" Simon asked in a panic.

Jeanette wiped her mouth and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Simon, don't worry." Jeanette said as she tried to hide the sick look on her face.

"No, you're not fine, Jeanette! Look, I'm going to take you back to the shelter, and I am going to give you a check-up, okay."

"Alright then, but could you please help me up first, Simon? I'm having a hard time getting to my feet."

Simon gently helped his sick wife to her feet, and as he did, he noticed that Jeanette's hand was firmly placed on her large stomach, like it hurt her if she didn't do so. He placed her arm around his neck, and he gently helped her walk back to the shelter and sat her down on a log. Simon checked Jeanette's temperature, listened to her heart-beat and looked down her throat to make sure she didn't have any inflammation to her tonsils. She seemed pretty healthy, and he could not find anything wrong with her.

"Look, Simon, I probably just have a bug in my system. I'm sure I'll get better in a couple of days." Jeanette said reassuringly, but she knew that if it was a bug, it would have been over by now.

"Jeanette, stomach bugs don't make you put on weight." Simon said sternly.

"Simon, you don't have to worry about me so much. I feel fine...really." Jeanette smiled unconvincingly.

"Jeanette, it's my duty as your husband to make sure you're okay, and at the moment, I am not convinced you're okay."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing serious, Simon."

Simon sighed and lowered his head sadly.

"That's what I thought with the Professor when he was sick, and look what happened to him. I don't want the same thing to happen to you, Jeanette." Simon said as he held Jeanette's hand like a precious jewel.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Simon. I promise you that nothing will happen."

"I hope you are right, Jeanette."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the rainforest, just a metre away from the shelter, Theodore and Eleanor were dining on a huge quantity of fruit. Eleanor was stuffing her mouth with more food than she could handle, and she was eating far too quickly.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there, Ellie! You're going to end up with a tummy ache if you keep eating like that!" Theodore exclaimed.

"I'm hungry, Theodore." Eleanor whined.

"Hungry! How could you be hungry, Eleanor? You've already eaten five apples, three oranges, six peaches, two mangoes and one coconut; surely you would be full by now?"

"Well, I'm not!" Eleanor yelled short-temperedly.

"Okay, okay, calm down sweetheart. There's no need to bite my head off." Theodore said, backing away a little.

Eleanor suddenly felt ashamed of herself for yelling at Theodore like that, but she couldn't help it, she just got so emotional these days. She managed to pull herself forward and put her arms around him gently.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Teddy darling. I'm not myself these days, I just lose my temper, and I have no control over it." Eleanor admitted.

"I understand, Eleanor, but what I don't understand is your constant weight gaining. I mean all you've really eaten is fruit and fish, and that's not enough to make you put on weight. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind your chubbiness, Eleanor, but there is a difference between being chubby and being over-weight, and...well...I don't want you to end up getting a heart attack because of it." Theodore said worriedly.

Surprisingly, Eleanor wasn't offended by that comment, in fact, she agreed with Theodore.

"Yeah I know it is worrying isn't it? Though, maybe I should try to cut down on the food, it's probably not doing me any good."

"Eleanor, I don't want to see you going on a diet! They're not good for you."

"Me eating like a pig isn't good for me either, Theodore."

Theodore sighed in frustration, trying to solve his wife's problems wasn't an easy thing to do. Still, if the woman he loved was in trouble, he had to find some way to get her out of trouble.

"Look, Ellie, I love you no matter what, and I promise that I will help you get through this, no matter what the cost is." Theodore said selflessly.

Eleanor smiled at her husband; she loved how he thought of others before himself, it showed her how brave and noble Theodore was even though he didn't see it himself.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Another three months passed, and by now the girls had become so big that they couldn't even stand on their own two feet. By now, the boys had become extremely worried. Had the Chipettes caught a rare infectious disease that only females catch? For days the question was continuing to pop into their minds, especially Simon's, who had spent those last few days studying diseases and viruses, but none of the viruses he had studied had the symptoms that the Chipettes "disease" showed.<p>

One night, all three boys sat by the fire and discussed the problems they were having with their wives illnesses. At the moment, the girls were away collecting fruit for dessert, so the boys were all alone.

"I really don't know what's wrong with the girls. I've been studying night and day, and I still don't know what's wrong with our wives. Man, and I call myself 'The Smart One.'" Simon said miserably.

"Don't beat yourself up, Si. Teddy and I are just confused as you are about all this." Alvin said as he patted Simon on the back.

"Still, I should know these things! Otherwise I am letting everybody down." Simon hung his head sadly.

"Simon, you're never letting us down, and even the smartest guys in the world don't know everything. Besides, this is something we all have to figure out together not just you by yourself." Theodore said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks, Teddy." Simon said with a half-smile.

"Speaking of the girls, shouldn't they be back by now? I mean, it doesn't take three hours to pick a bunch of fruit." Alvin thought worriedly.

"Yeah, and it's getting dark now." Simon added.

"What if something happened? Oh, if something's happened to Eleanor, I'll never forgive myself!" Theodore fell to his feet and started to cry.

"Calm down, Theodore, don't cry. We'll just have to go look for them." Simon comforted his little brother, and helped him to his feet.

"Do you think Eleanor is alright, Simon?" Theodore asked.

"I hope so, Theodore, and I also hope that Jeanette is alright." Simon replied.

"I hope Brittany's okay too," Alvin said worriedly.

"But let's not stand around wondering, let's go find our wives!" he exclaimed.

"I suggest we split up, and look for them in separate locations. Who knows, they may not be in the same area together." Simon said with much thought.

The three brothers walked off in opposite directions, all determined to find their wives and hoped that they weren't in danger.

* * *

><p>Alvin ran through the undergrowth, searching frantically for Brittany. He called out her name many times, hoping that he would get a response from her. He had almost lost Brittany once before, and he didn't want to risk losing her again.<p>

"Brittany! Brittany, can you hear me? Please answer me!" he yelled out desperately.

He listened for a reply, but he heard nothing, so he continued to call out for her. Suddenly, he heard someone's voice on the wind, it sounded so familiar, so he continued to listen.

"ALVIN! HELP ME!" a scream ran out.

"Brittany?" he gasped.

He ran in the direction of her voice, and called out to her.

"I'm coming, Brittany! Just hold on!" he shouted.

Alvin finally found Brittany, and was shocked when he saw the state of her. She was leaning against a tree, crying, panting and gasping for breath. Her body was covered in sweat, her hair was a total mess and she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Brittany, what happened? What's wrong?" Alvin asked frantically.

Brittany didn't answer his question, instead she continued to pant and sob. Alvin noticed that Brittany was biting down hard on her lip, and she looked like she was pushing something out of her body. He sat down beside her, and took her hand in his, only to receive a painful grip on his arm. Alvin cringed in pain, but he didn't let go of Brittany's hand, somehow his conscience was telling him not to. Brittany pushed down even harder and let out a high-pitched scream that echoed throughout the island.

As Brittany lay back against the tree and tried to catch her breath, another high-pitched scream cried out, but this one sounded like it was coming from a smaller person, because it wasn't as deep as Brittany's was. Alvin looked down at Brittany's feet and gasped; the sound was coming from a small, slimy and wet little bundle, who seemed to be moving as it cried. He picked up the bundle and held it against his chest, it was furry and it seemed to be breathing as well as moving. It was a baby chipmunk!

"Brittany...Brittany, you've got to look at this! I think you've had baby!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Brittany looked up startled.

"I've had a what?"

"You've had a baby, it's a little boy."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Brittany sat up and realised that Alvin was right, in his arms lay one of the most beautiful baby boy's that she had ever seen.

"Oh, Alvin, I've had baby, a beautiful little baby." Brittany gasped with joy and surprise.

"Yeah I know. Do you want to hold him, Brittany?" Alvin asked with smile.

"Yeah" Brittany nodded, too happy to get more words out of her mouth.

Alvin gently placed the baby into his mother's arms, and she couldn't help but smile down at her newborn son.

"Hi, little guy. I'm your mummy." Brittany murmured as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks.

Alvin smiled proudly at his wife and their new baby.

"I guess Simon was right. Babies don't come from pumpkin patches."

"I can't believe I have a son. My son. Our son." Brittany looked up at Alvin as she said the last two words.

Alvin eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"I have a son. I'm a father!" he gasped.

Alvin stood up and walked a few centimetres away from Brittany and the baby before screaming out:

"YOU HEAR THAT WORLD, I'M A FATHER! I HAVE A SON!"

Brittany laughed at Alvin's behaviour; he was acting so silly, but you couldn't blame him. Any father who had just watched their baby come into the world would've acted the same way.

After Alvin had yelled his heart out, he walked back over to Brittany and the baby. He watched as the little guy snuggled up against his mother's chest for warmth.

"I might need to clean the kid up. We can't have him all slimy and wet can we?" Alvin said.

"Okay, Alvin, you can take him." Brittany said as she gently passed the baby to Alvin.

Alvin took the baby to a small pool, which had warm water and wasn't too far away from Brittany. He carefully bathed the baby in the warm water, getting rid of all the blood and scum that was smeared all over his little body, and then he dried him off with pieces of grass and leaves. The little baby started to shiver, and Alvin could tell that he was cold; he needed to wrap him up in a blanket or he would catch the flu, so Alvin took his son back to his mother, and then ran off to get a blanket at the shelter.

As Alvin reached the shelter, he noticed that his brothers and their wives weren't back yet, but that didn't matter at the moment, he had to concentrate on finding a blanket to wrap his new baby in. He entered the shelter and started searching frantically for a blanket, throwing things in different directions and covering the floor with junk.

Finally he found, not a blanket, but instead, a long-sleeved white cotton shirt that he didn't wear anymore. Maybe he could use this?

Alvin ran out of the shelter at top speed, carrying the shirt in one hand. By the time he made it back to Brittany, he was out of breath.

"Here...you go...Brittany. Wrap him up...gently...please." Alvin gasped out as he tried to catch his breath.

Brittany took the shirt from Alvin and laid it out on the ground, and then she gently placed the baby on the thick material and wrapped him up tightly and securely in it. Once the baby was feeling warm and comfortable, Brittany held him against her chest and tried to relax; giving birth to a baby had really knocked all the strength out of her. Alvin lay next to Brittany, feeling exhausted himself, but happy with the accomplishment that he and Brittany made.

"Oh, Brittany isn't he perfect." Alvin smiled admirably.

"I know, he's beautiful,"

She looked up at Alvin with a loving smile.

"Like you" she murmured affectionately.

Alvin reached out and stroked Brittany's cheek, his eyes filled with love. He leaned forward and passionately kissed Brittany on the lips, which she returned without hesitation.

The young couple embraced each other for several minutes, before falling asleep in each other's arms. It was a beautiful moment to watch, because it showed that this new baby was now officially apart of Alvin and Brittany's life. They had instantly become a family. What they didn't know was, they weren't the only couple who were about to become parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a lot shorter than the one before, and I am actually relieved about that. ****Another baby will be born to another couple in the next chapter, but here's a warning; it's much more intense than this one. Though, it will also reveal the mysteries of the island. **


	15. Simon's shock and wonderful suprise

**Chapter 15: Simon's horrible shock and wonderful surprise**

Simon ran through the rainforest's undergrowth, frantically searching for Jeanette. He called out her name several times, but he received no reply from her, or anyone else for that matter. He was starting to get worried; what if something happened to her? What if she was injured, or worse, dead? The thought of losing his wife was too unbearable for Simon to handle; he would rather die than spend his life without her.

As Simon continued on his search for Jeanette, he heard a strange sound in the distance. It was a loud hammering noise that was paced into a rhythm. Feeling curious; he continued to walk in the direction of the noise, hoping to find out where it was coming from, and what was making the sound. The noise seemed to be getting louder as Simon got closer. As he made his way through the undergrowth, Simon noticed a bright light shining dimly through the trees, and the noise seemed to flowing through that space more clearly. Slowly and unsurely, Simon made his way forward, and he looked through the space between the vines.

Simon had stumbled upon a tribal ceremony, there were at least two dozen male villagers surrounding a campfire, they were chanting, dancing and beating drums. Simon saw that the villagers were surrounding a large ancient temple, and they seemed to be chanting to an enormous idol with a monstrous face; this had to be the place that Jeanette had described to him.

As he continued to watch the ceremony, he noticed that two of the men were forcing a smaller man with tied hands up the steps of the temple, and as he struggled against them, the rest of the tribe made a line on the steps, and they pushed and kicked him as he tried to get away. By the time all three men had reached the top, the two big men lay the smaller man on a stone table, and one of the big men secured his head in place with a horse-shoe shaped head rest at the end of a ritual stick. Simon started to feel frightened, especially when he saw that the other man was carrying an axe in his hand. The man lifted the axe above the prisoner's head, and slammed it down with mighty force, a huge splash of blood covered the man's face and body.

Simon was horrified! He turned around and ran, he ran for his life, hoping the men wouldn't notice him. Simon ran faster than he had ever run before, but he soon collapsed at the foot of a huge tree, exhausted and terrified. He was shivering all over with fear, and he soon burst into tears; that scene would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He now knew why the Professor didn't want him to come to this side of the island, this place was truly evil. Never in his life had he felt so afraid, not just for himself, but also for the rest of the family; Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette...oh his dear sweet Jeanette! What if she had already been found by those villagers? What if they had killed her? Simon cried harder, he would probably never see his beloved wife again, and that broke his heart. No, it couldn't be true! Jeanette was alive, he could feel it in his bones, and he wasn't going to stop until he found her.

All of a sudden a cry rang out, it sounded like a female crying. He listened to it for awhile, but then recognised the cry.

"Jeanette!" he called out.

"SIMON!" Jeanette screamed in the distance.

Simon followed in the direction of the voice, and continued to call out to Jeanette. He followed Jeanette's screams to their secret pool, and he could just visibly see Jeanette in the cave, carefully hidden behind the waterfall. Simon dove into the water (loin-cloth, glasses, the whole lot), and swam over to the cave, before crawling in and rushing over to Jeanette's side. She was panting, crying and sweating heavily, and she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Jeanette, what's wrong? Did they hurt you?" Simon asked, hoping the men hadn't come here and harmed Jeanette, because if they did Simon was going to hunt them down and hurt them much worse than they hurt her.

"They?" she asked through her gasping and crying.

Simon suddenly felt relieved when he heard that the men hadn't come here, but he was still worried. What on earth was wrong with Jeanette? Jeanette was pushing down hard on her stomach, and she screamed out in pain every time she pushed too hard. Or was she? Simon looked between Jeanette's legs, and was both shocked and disgusted when he saw the reason why she was pushing down so heavily, nevertheless Simon felt he needed to help Jeanette in order to get this "thing" out of her body.

"Jeanette, there's something in your body that has to come out! Look, I'll grab hold of it once it comes out, but you're going to have to keep pushing, Jeanette, and remember to breathe too."

Jeanette nodded, and pushed down hard before making a muffled squeal.

"Good work, Jean! Just keep breathing, it's almost out. Now push!"

Jeanette made her final push, and let out a massive scream that echoed across the island. Exhausted, Jeanette lay back against the wall of the cave and tried to catch her breath, and as she did, a small cry rang out; a small high-pitched cry.

Simon looked down at the small wriggling wet bundle he held in his arms, it was breathing and it let out several loud cries. It was a baby chipmunk!

"Jeanette, you've got to look at this! You've had a baby!"

Jeanette quickly looked up and gasped when she saw the baby chipmunk in Simon's arms.

"Oh, Simon, you're right! It's a little girl!" Jeanette said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's right, darling, and she's a perfectly healthy little girl as well."

Jeanette cried tears of joy as she looked at her beautiful newborn daughter. Never in her whole life had she seen anything more adorable.

"Would you like to hold her, Jeanette?" Simon asked gently.

Jeanette nodded; she was so happy that she was speechless. Simon gently laid the little one in her arms, and she couldn't help but smile as the baby looked at her for the first time.

"Hello sweetheart, oh aren't you beautiful. I'm your mummy, darling." Jeanette murmured, giggling slightly and tears of joy continuing to fill her eyes.

Simon also cried tears of joy, he knew instantly that this beautiful little girl was his own daughter, and he couldn't be happier knowing that he was a father as well as a husband.

"Jeanette, I don't mean to spoil this moment for you, but can you please give her back to me just for a moment. I need to clean her up." Simon said truthfully.

"Okay, Simon. Here you go." Jeanette said, as Simon carefully took the baby from her.

Simon gently placed his daughter into the water of the pool, and softly washed the scum and blood off her little limbs. He found a large leaf at his feet, and he used it to dry his little one off. As he headed back to Jeanette, the baby began to shiver in his arms, and Simon instantly knew that she was cold.

"Jeanette, can you hold the baby for a moment while I get her a blanket."

"Sure, Simon, I could hold her forever if you wanted me to." Jeanette said as Simon gently placed the baby into her arms again.

Simon didn't have to go far to get a blanket, because he and Jeanette already had a huge pile of blankets in their cave, that they had used to cover themselves on their wedding night. He grabbed the smallest, thickest blanket, and then passed it to Jeanette. Jeanette spread the blanket out on the sand, and gently placed her daughter on it, before wrapping her up tightly and securely in the blanket.

Jeanette lay back against the cave wall, and gazed proudly at her baby; her motherly love for the baby had instantly kicked in; it was something that would never fade away. Simon lay next to his wife and looked at their new baby admirably.

"She's perfect, Jeanette, absolutely perfect." Simon murmured.

"I know, isn't she?"

Simon gazed at Jeanette lovingly, and she returned the look, but she had a slight look of confusion in her eyes as well.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that...you're so beautiful, Jeanette. I just hope that our daughter grows up to be just as lovely as you are." Simon murmured affectionately.

He leaned over and kissed Jeanette passionately, his fears from before washing away completely. Although he had just experienced a frightening nightmare, his horror had turned to joy, because he now had a beautiful daughter as well as a wife that he loved dearly. The new family fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling happy and comforted.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's another happy family! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you didn't find it too disturbing. Please review!


	16. Naming of the children

**Chapter 16: Naming of children**

"Eleanor! Eleanor, where are you!" Theodore called out frantically.

He had been searching for his wife for four hours, and there was still no sign of her. He called out to her desperately, but he received no answer. Another hour past, and by now, Theodore was starting to lose hope of ever seeing Eleanor again. She was probably lying somewhere dead! Theodore collapsed to the ground and cried his heart out; he couldn't live his life without Eleanor. Without her his life just wasn't worth living.

As he continued to sob in helplessness, he heard a cry for help in the distance. Theodore raised his head and listened to the cry, the person seemed to be calling his name, and the voice sounded so familiar.

"THEODORE!" the scream ran out.

Theodore gasped when he recognised the voice.

"Eleanor!" he gasped again.

He ran in the direction of Eleanor's screams and called out to her.

"Ellie, where are you?"

Theodore finally found her; she was lying against a palm tree; sweating, panting and crying, and her eyes were filled with pain and fear.

"Oh, Teddy, thank goodness you're here!" she cried with relief.

"Eleanor, are you alright? What's wrong?" Theodore asked with extreme worry.

Eleanor didn't answer Theodore's question, instead she let out another scream in pain, followed by several loud pants. By now, Theodore was really concerned about Eleanor; he didn't know what was wrong with her and was becoming rather scared.

"Don't worry, Eleanor! I'll run back to the shelter and get help." Theodore suggested and started to run off, but Eleanor grabbed his arm.

"No! Please don't leave me, Theodore." Eleanor begged, fearful of him leaving her alone.

Theodore looked deep into his lover's eyes and saw that she was depending on him, and this time he couldn't ran off to get help from his brothers. This was his time to act like a man and take care of his beloved wife. He sat down beside her and stroked her hand lovingly.

"I'm not going to leave you, Eleanor. Not ever." Theodore murmured.

Eleanor smiled sweetly at him, but it wasn't long before the pain in her body took hold of her again. She pushed down hard on her stomach and grunted in pain, and she pushed again harder, and let out a massive scream that (like her sisters did) echoed across the island.

As Eleanor lay back against the palm tree and tried to catch her breath, a small wailing cry rang out. Theodore picked up the wailing bundle that lay at Eleanor's feet and gasped. It was a baby chipmunk!

"Ellie, you're not going to believe me when I say this, but you've just had a baby!" Theodore said with excitement.

"What? Really?" she gasped, looking up, startled.

"Yes, look." Theodore said as he gestured to the baby that he held adoringly in his arms.

Eleanor looked at her newborn baby and felt tears of joy fill her eyes, she had been waiting her whole life to be a mother, and now all of a sudden she had become one, it was the most wonderful surprise that she had ever gotten in her life.

"I have a baby! I have a beautiful little girl!" Eleanor smiled happily as tears of happiness continued to flow down her cheeks.

"She is beautiful isn't she, and she's all ours. Can you believe it, Eleanor, we've become parents!" Theodore exclaimed happily.

"I know, Theodore, isn't it wonderful!"

Theodore nodded proudly, and started crying tears of joy alongside Eleanor. He had never felt so proud in his life, for he was now a parent as well as a husband. This was something he had wanted ever since he was just a small child, and now his dream had come true.

"Sweetie, can I hold her?" Eleanor asked gently.

"Sure darling, but I have to clean her up first; she's really slimy and sticky at the moment."

"Alright, that's fine"

Theodore took his new daughter to a small stream nearby and gently washed her little body with a lot of love and care, and gently dried her off with a huge clump of grass. As he walked back to Eleanor, the baby started shivering in his arms due to the cold air that blew around them.

"Ellie, can you hold her for a second. Of course you hold the baby longer, but I need to find something to wrap around her first, I can't let her catch a cold."

Eleanor smiled as Theodore gently placed the baby into her loving arms. She cooed and made baby noises to her, it was a beautiful experience for Eleanor. Theodore noticed that he was wearing a thick cream-coloured jacket that he had used to keep himself warm, he quickly removed it and handed it to Eleanor.

"Here, wrap her up in this, but be gentle." Theodore advised.

"Won't you be cold, Theodore?"

"Yes, but our daughter needs it more than I do. Besides, it isn't that cold anymore."

Eleanor smiled at Theodore's generosity; he was already showing his fatherly instincts for their new daughter. She spread Theodore's jacket out on the ground, and gently placed the baby on it before carefully wrapping her up securely in the warm material.

Once her little one was cosy and comfortable, Eleanor lay back against the tree to rest and admire her new baby, and Theodore lay beside her to do the same.

"Hello, my little one. I'm your mummy, darling, and this wonderful man beside me is your father." Eleanor murmured with a smile.

"Oh, isn't she wonderful, Teddy!" she added admirably.

"She's perfect!" Theodore agreed.

He looked into Eleanor's eyes affectionately and lovingly.

"Just like you, my darling. In my eyes, you are an angel from God, and our new baby is our gift from him." Theodore murmured tenderly.

"Oh, Theodore, I love you so much." Eleanor said lovingly.

She and Theodore passionately kissed each other, and expressed their love and affection. They kissed for about a minute, and then they snuggled up next to each other. Before they knew it, all three pairs of eyelids got heavy, and the new family fell asleep at the foot of the tree.

* * *

><p>The next day, Brittany woke up from a refreshing sleep, and couldn't help but smile at the scene that she had awakened to that morning. Alvin was fast asleep at the foot of the tree and he was gently holding their sleeping newborn son in his arms (giving birth to a baby hadn't been a dream after all). She smiled tenderly and kissed their foreheads.<p>

"You boys sleep well." Brittany murmured gently.

As she moved away from them, she quickly took off her loin-cloth and tube-top, and then she headed towards the pool nearby to bathe herself. Brittany spent about an hour in the pool; she wanted to make sure that she got every inch of her body clean, plus her eyes still felt sleepy so she had to splash her face with water to wake-up properly.

Brittany walked back to the tree feeling happy and refreshed, but it wasn't long before the peace and quiet was disturbed by a loud, high-pitched cry. She saw that Alvin was now awake, and unfortunately the baby was awake too and was screaming his little head off. Alvin was trying his best to comfort him, but nothing was working.

"Come on son, calm down. Please, do what daddy says!" Alvin begged, trying to be as calm as possible.

Brittany slipped her loin-cloth back on, but she left her tube-top off and covered her bare chest with her long auburn hair. She quickly rushed over to Alvin and their sobbing son, her expression looked so worried.

"What's wrong with him, Alvin? Why is he crying so much?" Brittany asked with great concern.

"I don't know, Britt. I just woke up and he started screaming in my ear." Alvin replied.

He tried to cheer the baby up by tickling him, but it didn't work. Alvin put one of his fingers to the baby's lips, and the little one started suckling on it.

"I think he's hungry, Brittany. Can you pass me a piece of mango, please?"

Brittany handed Alvin a piece of mango, and he tried to put the fruit in the baby's mouth, but his son refused to eat it.

"Oh man, he doesn't like it! Pass me the guava please, Brittany, maybe he'll like that."

Brittany passed the guava to Alvin, and began to pray that her son would accept it; she hated seeing him like this.

Alvin gently poured some of the guava juice on the baby's lips, but he still didn't open his mouth, instead he cried even louder.

"Oh, I can't take this anymore! I'm losing my mind!" Alvin yelled impatiently.

Brittany continued to watch the baby cry his little heart out, and felt she couldn't take it anymore as well; she needed to comfort her baby. She quickly but gently picked up her son and held him to her chest. All of a sudden, the baby stopped crying and Brittany felt something sucking at her breast. She looked down and clearly saw the little baby suckling from her, she and Alvin looked at each other in surprise.

"So, I guess you've been carrying the baby's food as well as him, Brittany." Alvin laughed.

"Well, I can tell he hasn't got any teeth, so for now I guess I am going to have to do this." Brittany sighed with both relief and disappointment.

Alvin leaned over and whispered in Brittany's ear.

'_Maybe I can have a try of it later.'_

Brittany shot Alvin an angry glare.

"Or not!" he said, sitting back nervously.

As he watched his son breast-feed from his mother, he couldn't help but smile at this strange but beautiful event.

"Brittany, have you decided on a name for the baby yet?" Alvin asked curiously.

"No, not really, would you like to name him, Alvin?"

Alvin smiled, for he knew exactly what he wanted to name his son.

"Sure, Britt, I would love to name our son, and I've got the perfect name for him! I would like to call him David, you know, after Dave. It would mean a lot to him."

Brittany looked down at her young son, and studied his handsome features to see if he looked like a David.

"Hmm, David...I like it, Alvin. I think it would suit him." Brittany agreed.

"Okay then, David it is!" Alvin exclaimed feeling pleased with himself.

David finally finished his meal, and looked up at his proud parents, who were both smiling down at him.

"He's a handsome little fellow isn't he? I think he looks a lot like you, Alvin."

"Well, if he's handsome, then he is definitely like me. Did you hear that, David? Someday you are going to have devilish good-looks, just like your daddy! Don't you ever forget that, son!" Alvin ordered with his finger pointed at his kid (but in a gentle way, of course).

Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes at her husband's vain personality. Still, who was she to talk?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette were both wide awake in their cave. Jeanette was breast-feeding their new baby. Unlike Alvin and Brittany, both of them knew how a newborn baby should be feed, maybe they didn't know about child-birth until now, but they did know about the stuff that came after it.<p>

"Oh, this feels weird!" Jeanette giggled.

"Good weird or Bad weird?" Simon asked.

"Wonderful weird!" Jeanette said breathlessly.

Simon smiled and watched with admiration as his little daughter continued to feed. This scene looked beautiful and natural to him, and not for one moment did he think it was disgusting.

"You know, Jeanette, we still need to think of a name for her."

"Yeah, you're right, Simon! Is there anything you would like to name her?" Jeanette asked with great interest.

"You want me to decide?" Simon asked in surprise.

"Yes of course, darling! I'm sure you have thought up some fantastic names." Jeanette encouraged him.

"Well...I have thought of one name...but it's not really fantastic."

"I'm sure that's not true, Simon. What is it?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could call her Ashley. After the Professor died, I made a promise to myself that my first-born child would be named after him. Besides...Ashley can be a girl's name or a boy's name." Simon said knowingly.

"Well I think Ashley is a lovely name, Simon. I think it would be perfect for her." Jeanette smiled.

"I am so glad you think so, Jeanette."

Simon leaned over and kissed Jeanette's forehead, and then kissed his daughter's forehead gently.

"I hope you like your new name, Ashley. It's a very special name, sweetheart."

Ashley finished feeding and looked up at her mother and father, who were smiling affectionately down at her.

"It's amazing how much she looks like you, Jeanette. If she was your age, you two would probably be twins."

"We're not completely identical, Simon, she's got different coloured eyes to mine. I can tell that Ashley has your eyes, your beautiful blue-gray eyes." Jeanette said, looking into Simon eyes as she said the last sentence.

Simon blushed and laughed.

"Well, if her eyes are anything like mine, Jeanette, she'll probably need glasses."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Simon." Jeanette laughed.

* * *

><p>At Theodore and Eleanor's location, the youngest couple had woken-up to the sound of their new daughter screaming. They had spent about an hour trying to find ways of calming her down, that included trying to feed her, but she wouldn't accept any food that she was given.<p>

Eleanor (being the most motherly of the Chipettes) had found her child's crying heartbreaking and cried along with the baby as she tried to comfort her. Finally, Eleanor figured out how to feed the baby (mostly from some of her blurred childhood memories) and began to breast-feed her. At first, Theodore had been taken by surprise, but later he accepted this strange way of feeding their child, at least she was quiet now.

"She's a hungry little girl, isn't she?" Theodore chuckled.

"She certainly is! It looks like she's got a bit of baby fat on her as well." Eleanor giggled.

The little chipmunk was the same size as her cousins were, but she was quite chubby and probably weighed a little more than both of them.

"It looks like she's taken that after both of us, as well as her big appetite." Theodore said with a smile.

"Yeah looks like it." Eleanor agreed.

Theodore tickled the little one behind her ears and stroked her thin blonde hair, nothing had felt so soft before until he touched his baby's skin and hair.

"So, Ellie, what name do you want to give this little cutie?" Theodore asked.

"Well...I hope you don't mind, Theodore, but I want to name her Beatrice. I know it's not a pretty name, but it was Miss Miller's first name, and it would mean a lot to me if our daughter was named after her."

"If that makes you happy, Eleanor, we can name her Beatrice. I personally think it suits her." Theodore said honestly.

"I think so too."

Beatrice finally finished drinking from her mother, and all of a sudden, she let out a loud burp (that was bigger than any average baby would burp). Both of her parents burst out laughing.

"Better out than in!" Theodore laughed.

"Oh, isn't she a sweetie!" Eleanor chuckled.

"Yes she is, and a pretty one too. She looks just like you."

"Maybe, but she definitely has your green eyes, Theodore."

"Still, I can tell she's going to be just as beautiful as you are, my sweet. Your beauty is something that blesses our little angel." Theodore murmured affectionately as he looked into Eleanor's eyes.

The couple kissed each other passionately, then they leaned down and kissed Beatrice's forehead.

All three couples remained where they were for the rest of the day, and slept in their resting place during the night too. They couldn't wait for their siblings to see their newborn babies; it would certainly be a special day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Hopefully the breast-feeding scenes weren't too disturbing, though I don't imagine it would be as breast-feeding is a very natural thing (that most of us did ourselves as babies). Look out for more chapters soon! Please review!**


	17. Maturing chipmunks

**Chapter 17: Maturing Chipmunks**

The next day, all three couples had begun their journey back to the shelter. The girls were proudly carrying their little bundles of joy back to their new home, and the boys stood beside them, making sure they didn't stumble and harm themselves or the babies.

Alvin and Brittany were getting closer to shelter, but by now Alvin was starting to feel anxious as he helped Brittany down a steep hill. He was concerned by the thought of Brittany dropping David, but he decided just to trust his wife, after all she was probably the most graceful Chipette, unlike her sister Jeanette. As they reached the bottom of the hill, the new family saw Theodore and Eleanor at the shelter up ahead, and quickly ran over to greet them (although Brittany ran in a steady pace so she didn't jiggle David around too much). Alvin got to the shelter first, and was surprised to find out that his brother and sister-in-law also had a baby of their own.

"No way, you have a kid too?" he exclaimed.

"That's right, big brother! Eleanor and I have a beautiful little girl." Theodore said as he smiled proudly at Beatrice, who was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms.

Alvin looked down at his niece and chuckled a little.

"She really is cute, but it looks like she's got a bit of baby-fat on her."

"We know." Theodore and Eleanor said at the same time.

Eleanor looked over at David, who was fast asleep in Brittany's arms.

"Is your baby a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy" Brittany answered with small smile.

"He's a handsome little boy isn't he? I only hope he doesn't get too over-confident about his looks like Alvin is." Eleanor laughed.

Alvin glared at her sternly.

"And what's wrong with that may I ask?" he growled.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" she chuckled, trying to hide the teasing tone in her voice.

Trying to change the subject, Theodore started to speak again.

"So what have you named my little nephew?" Theodore asked, liking the feeling of being an uncle as well as a father.

"His name is David." Alvin replied.

"You named him after Dave?"

"Yeah" Alvin said with a great feeling of delight.

"Well, Dave would be really proud of you, Alvin." Theodore said as he patted his brother on the back.

Alvin smiled at his brother's compliment.

"So what did you name my little niece, Ellie?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Her name is Beatrice. I named her after our step-mother Miss Miller." Eleanor answered, smiling down at her daughter as she spoke.

"Well...Miss Miller will certainly be proud of you, Eleanor." Brittany said as hugged her sister around the shoulders with one arm (she would only squash the babies if she hugged her around the front, and possibly drop David as well).

Alvin gazed down at the two sleeping babies, and let out a small laugh.

"You know, it's funny that Theodore and Eleanor had a baby on the same night that Brittany and I did. I mean how did Brittany and Eleanor have our kids? They don't just come out of thin air you know!"

"Maybe God gave them to us as a gift." Theodore suggested.

"Possibly, Teddy, but maybe we also did something to help him along." Eleanor thought out loud.

"You're probably right, Eleanor. Maybe Simon would know something about this, or at least he could try to find out how this happened." Theodore said in deep thought.

Alvin started laughing again.

"What's so funny, Alvin?" Theodore asked in slight annoyance.

"I wonder how Simon and Jeanette are going to react when they find out that we have babies and they don't. Oh boy, they are going to be so jealous!"

All of a sudden, Simon and Jeanette came racing towards the shelter, and to Alvin's surprise, they had a baby too.

Alvin's mouth dropped open in shock and Theodore gloated at him.

"You were saying, Alvin." Theodore said with a mocking smile on his face.

"You two have a baby as well?" Alvin exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Jeanette and I felt worried that we were the only couple who had a kid of our own, but now we've found out that our siblings have babies as well, it makes things much more comforting." Simon said with a huge smile on his face.

"Would you girls like to see her?" Jeanette asked as she rocked Ashley gently in her arms.

"Sure, we would!" both girls said at the same time.

Brittany and Eleanor walked over to Jeanette to see her new baby and to show-off their own babies as well.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Jeanette! She looks so much like you." Eleanor said adoringly as she gazed down at her sleeping niece.

"Yeah I know, Simon told me so himself." Jeanette said modestly.

She looked over at her sister's children, and smiled affectionately at them.

"Your babies are absolutely adorable! Are they boys or girls?"

"My little one is a boy, and his name is David. Alvin and I named him after Dave." Brittany said as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"Theodore and I have a little girl, and we named her Beatrice, after Miss Miller." Eleanor said as she nuzzled her baby with her nose affectionately.

"What is your daughter's name, Jeanette?" she asked curiously.

"Simon gave her the name Ashley after the Professor, and I personally think it suits her." Jeanette replied with a smile.

Both Alvin and Theodore walked over to Jeanette to have a look at Ashley, and both brothers couldn't help but noticed how pretty she was.

"Aww, she is so cute! She has such a sweet little face, Jeanette." Theodore cooed.

"Why thank you, Theodore, that's so sweet." Jeanette said, she was obviously touched by her brother-in-law's compliment about her daughter.

"Wow, Simon your little Ashley certainly is a beauty. Are you sure she's your daughter?" Alvin asked his brother teasingly.

"Of course she's my daughter, you idiot! Jeanette's my wife and she loves me, and any baby that she conceives is obviously mine. You get that?" Simon snapped.

"Okay, okay, man can't you take a joke?" Alvin snorted.

Simon rolled his eyes at Alvin, and then turned his frown back into an affectionate smile as he embraced his wife and child.

"Well, isn't this strange. On the same night Brittany and I have baby, both of my brothers and their wives have babies as well. As much as I am pleased about all this, I still wonder how it happened. How the girls had babies that is." Alvin thought out loud.

"Don't worry, Alvin. I'm going to do some studying, and hopefully I'll find the cause of this. It's time for me to start learning again." Simon said confidently.

* * *

><p>That night, all three couples were relaxing inside the shelter and tending to their babies who were just getting used to the new surroundings and new people. Simon was looking into a book about reproduction, hoping to find the answer to the question that all the couples were asking. How did the girls end up pregnant?<p>

'_Why didn't I look into this book in the first place? Surely I should have known that my wife was pregnant. Oh well, the least I can do is find out how it happened.' _Simon thought.

As he continued to flip through the pages, he stopped immediately when he saw a page about sexual intercourse. All the information that he read from that page reminded him of what he and Jeanette had done on their wedding night and many weeks before that, and although his brothers hadn't said anything about it, he was pretty sure that they had done the same thing with their wives as well.

Simon flipped forward two pages, and soon his eyes were bulging out of his head. He now knew how the babies had been conceived!

"Simon, are you alright man." Alvin asked with concern.

Simon dropped the book and shook his head to shake off the shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, I am fine. I'm just shocked because I now know how our babies were conceived." Simon said in a quiet tone.

"Really, how are they conceived?" Theodore asked.

"Well, let me warn all of you that what you are about to hear is quite explicit, so I hope you will all act maturely when I tell you about 'the birds and the bees'."

Simon began his lecture on how babies are conceived, and cringed in some gross parts. By the time the lecture was over, almost all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes had their mouths gaped open, well everyone except Jeanette (who felt rather interested in learning the facts of life) and Simon (who of course had given out the information).

"So...is anyone going to say something?" Simon asked awkwardly.

Finally a sea of coughs and clearing of throats erupted, and Alvin was the first to speak up.

"So you're saying that when we made love to our wives, something happened to their and our bodies to...you know...make another person." Alvin guessed.

"You could say that, Alvin." Simon nodded, deciding to accept Alvin's thoughts on this subject.

"Well if that's the case, how come we only have one baby each? We've done this whole thing more than once you know." Theodore asked in confusion.

"Apparently a girl can only become pregnant 12 to 16 days before her period, which is called ovulation, but that's a story for another day." Simon explained, not wanting to give out more lectures about the female anatomy, it felt rather weird because he was a male giving out private information about females.

"Oh well, how these little babies were made isn't really important. What's important is that all of them were given to us, and that we are all a great big happy family." Jeanette said as she cradled Ashley against her chest and rocked her gently from side to side.

Simon smiled affectionately at his wife, he knew instantly she was right. It didn't matter how their children were born. For all he cared they could grow out of pumpkin patches like Alvin thought they did years ago. All that mattered was each baby was healthy, happy and alive. These babies were their children, and all three couples were proud to be their parents. They loved them!

That night, all three couples held each other in their arms and at the same time they held their children close to their hearts. Three beautiful and loving families had finally become one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter, the title wasn't that great but it doesn't really matter. I only have a few more chapters of this story left, and I'll be relieved when it's over. Please review!**


	18. Facing fears and learning

**Chapter 18: Facing fears and learning**

Two days had passed since the new families had arrived at the shelter, and everybody was settling in quite well. The children had become quite comfortable with their new surroundings and didn't mind being around the other adults as well as their parents, they knew these people were nice and safe. They were one big, happy family...well, one person wasn't completely happy.

For quite awhile, Simon had been secretly holding feelings of fear and anger deep down in his heart. He still hadn't forgotten that frightening night when he had witnessed the horrifying event of humans being sacrificed, and every time the thought came up he felt his blood boil with rage. What monsters would do a thing like that?!

On one particular night, as all three families were settling in for bed, Simon sat in a corner of the room; he didn't feel like socializing with anyone. Jeanette was tucking Ashley into the crib that the boys had built for her (as well as two others for her cousins), and noticed the gloomy look on her husband's face through the corner of her eye, becoming quite concerned.

"Simon...is something wrong honey?" she asked, taking his hand in hers.

"It's nothing, Jean." Simon replied, trying not to look into her eyes and break down.

"Please tell me. I'm your wife; I deserve to know the truth."

By now, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor were looking his way and waiting for him to confess his problem. Simon sighed dejectedly and began his story.

"My problem started on the night the kids came. I was looking for Jeanette when all of a sudden I heard a hammering noise, and I decided to go and investigate. I followed the noise, and found myself at an ancient temple."

"Do you think it was the place that I described, Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"It could have been, Jeanette. Anyway, there were native men at the foot of temple, and they looked like they were performing an ancient ritual. They were so violent; they hit and kicked a man of their own kind, and then they killed him. They beheaded him right in front of me! You should have seen the hate in their eyes. They were yelling and screaming. Oh, it was a nightmare!" Simon said, just managing not to cry.

Jeanette put her hand on Simon's shoulder to try to comfort him.

"Simon, do they know we're here?" she asked nervously.

"No, but if they do come here, I'll make sure they never see the light of day again."

Simon stood up and grabbed his spear.

"If I see them, I'm going to take this spear, and plunged it right through their hearts! I'll kill them all! I swear to-"

"Don't you dare swear against God, Simon, and don't kill those men either! If you kill them you'll only be as bad as they are!" Theodore yelled.

"Well I don't give a damn if it's wrong! I hate them! I hate them like poison!" Simon yelled furiously.

Everyone suddenly became terrified of Simon, especially Jeanette. She had never seen him like this before, the words that came out of his mouth sounded nothing like him at all. All three babies woke at Simon's yelling, and burst into tears.

"Oh now look what you've done!" Brittany snapped.

She was the first to pick up her baby and comfort him. Feeling guilty for waking up David, Simon tried to rub his head and comfort him, but Brittany flinched away.

"Don't touch him!" she yelled.

"Brittany, I am not going to-"

"I don't trust you at the moment, Simon. You're behaving like a psychopath!"

Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany to comfort her, and then glared coldly at his brother.

"What the matter with you, Simon?" he snapped.

Simon was really hurt by Alvin and Brittany's comments, and was even more hurt when Theodore and Eleanor shot him a glare as well. He dashed out of the shelter in a hurry.

Jeanette felt shocked at Simon's behaviour, but she knew he needed her reassurance, so she decided to go after him, but first she needed to comfort her baby. Jeanette picked Ashley up and rocked her until she stopped crying.

"Eleanor, could you please put Ashley to bed. I need to make sure that Simon is alright." Jeanette asked.

"Alright that's fine, but are you sure it's safe to talk to him at the moment? I'll be honest with you, Jeanette, he's acting rather psychotic at the moment and I don't want you to get hurt." Eleanor said with concern.

"Look, Ellie, Simon's just feeling upset at the moment, and he needs me to comfort him." Jeanette said sympathetically.

"Yes, but Jean-"

"Eleanor, I am not going act like I'm afraid of my husband! Trust me, I can handle this."

Eleanor inhaled and exhaled through her mouth, and then nodded.

"Okay, Jeanette, go ahead. I trust you."

Jeanette nodded once and then headed outside to find Simon. She looked around the shelter but he was nowhere in sight. She continued to look around and eventually she found him, he was sitting at the foot of a tree and crying into the palms of his hands (something she rarely saw). She bravely walked over to Simon, and sat down beside him.

"Simon...is everything alright? Look, Alvin and Brittany didn't mean what they said, you just scared them that's all, they know you wouldn't hurt David, and you know that Theodore has a such a strong love for God, so swearing against him is-"

"I didn't even say anything, Jeanette!"

"Yes, but it sounded like you were about to."

Simon sighed and turned away from Jeanette.

"I'm sorry, Simon. I'm not being a very sympathetic wife am I?" Jeanette murmured in shame.

"No, Jeanette, you're being wonderfully sympathetic, it's me who should be ashamed of myself. I behaved so badly back there, and the family has every right to be angry at me." Simon murmured sadly.

Jeanette put her hand on Simon's shoulder.

"I don't blame you though; it must have been horrifying for you."

Simon started crying again, and faced Jeanette with tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't understand...how people...could treat each other that way." Simon sniffled miserably.

"I guess they're just...different to us, Simon, and they believe different things as well, even if they are horrible. That's the problem with this world, some people are kind and others are cruel, but we all have sins in our hearts, and that is something we all have to accept. Only Jesus can take those sins for us." Jeanette said wisely.

"I guess you're right, Jeanette, but it still frightens me. I have never hated anyone before, and I know I shouldn't, but it's just so hard not to." Simon said, looking down at his feet.

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore, Simon, it's all over. You're safe now, and those people are nowhere near us. You have so many people who love and care about you, and they always will."

Jeanette kissed Simon on the cheek, and he turned around and smiled at her.

"You are an amazing woman, Jeanette. What did I do to earn such a wonderful wife like you?" Simon asked lovingly.

"You're just lucky I guess." Jeanette teased him.

"I love you." Simon said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too" she replied.

The young couple kissed passionately, and all of Simon's fears washed away. As their lips parted from each other, both Simon and Jeanette got up and headed back towards the shelter holding hands.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Simon was the first person to wake-up, he had plans for the day and he wasn't going to drop them. He began to fill his backpack with several items that he could use during the day including; a map, a first-aid kit, a magnifying glass, a water bottle and some food that he could eat if he got hungry. As he was about to head out the door, Alvin woke up and caught him.<p>

"Where are you going at this hour of the morning?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." Simon growled.

"Oh come on, tell me." Alvin begged.

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to the other side of the island to see the Professor." Simon answered impatiently.

"What? Are you crazy?!"

"Yeah, I'm insane." Simon replied sarcastically.

"Why on earth do you want to go over there, Simon?"

"I don't need to answer that, Alvin. I just want to see him that's all."

Alvin thought deeply for a little while, and then started talking again.

"In that case I am going with you." Alvin said grabbing his spear.

"No, Alvin! I want to go alone."

"Too late, little brother, you've already been caught, so you're going to have to take me so I don't tell the others." Alvin said cunningly.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Simon thought for moment, and finally decided to let Alvin come with him, for there was something on the other side of the island that he wanted to show him.

"Alright, Alvin, you can come with me. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever call me 'little brother' again. I'm only five minutes younger than you and taller."

"Don't remind me." Alvin snorted.

Simon laughed and grabbed his spear, and then headed outside with Alvin following after him. The two brothers walked to the area where the life-boat was and found it tied to a tree that was hanging over the water. Alvin and Simon untied the rope and then worked together to push the boat into the water, it was heavy work but they managed alright. Then they jumped into the boat, and Simon took the oars and began rowing towards the other side of the island.

The little boat had been on the water for about an hour now, and Alvin was starting to get restless. Still, Simon seemed to know where he was going, which made Alvin wonder how many times his brother had gone to the other side of the island. Maybe he just had a good sense of direction?

Finally, Alvin and Simon's boat arrived at the other side of the island. Both brothers got out of the boat and then they both pushed it to shore.

"Alvin, before I go to see the Professor, I want to show you something." Simon told his brother.

"What do you want to show me, Simon?" Alvin asked.

"Well, do you remember our first day on the island, the day that you found that 'rock' and freaked everyone out?"

"Yeah, still to this day I don't know why." Alvin replied with a laugh.

"Well, Alvin, today is the day you learn what the 'rock' really was, and why it scared everyone."

Simon led Alvin into the rainforest, and as he got closer to the place that he wanted to show his brother, his determination to help him learn also got stronger.

"Simon, are we almost there? I'm really getting tired." Alvin complained.

"We're almost there, Alvin." Simon reassured him.

Finally, Simon stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground with an emotionless look on his face.

"We're here, Alvin." Simon said, not taking his eyes off the ground.

Alvin looked down at the ground, and felt a knot tie in his stomach. What he saw in front of him left him speechless.

Lying out in front of Alvin and Simon was a complete human skeleton with not one sign of damage in the bones.

Although Alvin didn't know what it was, he felt it was something that should be respected, like it was part of him.

"That looks like the rock that I found when I was a kid, but...something tells me that this is not a rock because these white stick-like things seem to be connecting to it like a jigsaw puzzle. What is it, Simon?"

"Alvin...this is what you will look like after you die." Simon said slowly and seriously.

Alvin was speechless. He looked over the skeleton, and studied it from every angle.

"Would I look exactly like that?" he asked.

"I don't think so. This is actually a human skeleton, and since you're a chipmunk, your skeleton, as well as mine and everyone else's would look slightly different to this skeleton. Almost every animal has one." Simon replied intelligently.

Alvin continued to stare speechless at the skeleton, his face lacked emotion. Simon felt his older brother needed some time alone to take this all in, so he slowly started to back away.

"I'll meet you at the boat, Alvin. Do you know the way back?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I'll see you there."

Simon walked away, leaving Alvin alone with his own thoughts. Alvin studied the skeleton's hand and fingers, and held out his own hand to compare. The human's hand was the same size as his was and the fingers were the same length. He looked at the skeleton's ribcage and felt his own ribs as well to compare the length and strength of the bones. Alvin was surprised at how similar his body was to this skeleton that lay in front of him. Although he was no scientist, he could tell that the skeleton was a male with a strong athletic body, and he was about his own age. For most people, an experience like this would be freaky, but for Alvin, it brought peace to him, and he thanked God that Simon had taken him here, knowledge had given him wings.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Simon stood at the Professor's grave, feeling peaceful as he talked to his deceased guardian and mentor.<p>

"Hello, Professor, long time, no see, huh." Simon chuckled.

"It turns out you were right, there is evil on the other side of the island, and I am really sorry we went to live there. Still, life over there isn't so bad, there are so many new discoveries to make and the environment is so peaceful. I'm sure you would like it."

Simon smiled as he continued to talk to the Professor's gravestone.

"I now know why you wanted me to take care of Jeanette, and you must know that I have kept my promise. She is now my wife and we have a beautiful baby girl. My brothers are also married to Jeanette's sisters, and they too have children of their own. We're all very happy, Professor, and I hope you are happy too, because you are now in a better place."

Simon's smile soon changed to a frown.

"Still, I wish you were alive, because I miss you so much. Please tell Dave that I miss him too, and Miss Miller."

Simon laid a fresh bouquet of flowers at the Professor's grave, and slowly stepped away from it.

"Rest in peace, Professor, and I hope to see you again in heaven someday."

Simon walked away from the Professor's grave and continued walking back to the life-boat. He saw that Alvin had beaten him there, and he saw the strange look on his face, but he could tell that his brother wasn't distressed. Both brothers pushed the life-boat into the water, and then they jumped into the boat. Simon picked up the oars and began rowing back to their side of the island.

* * *

><p>Alvin and Simon walked straight into the shelter as soon as they arrived back on the island. Everyone was still asleep and hadn't noticed that the two boys had been away for quite a while.<p>

"Well, I guess I'll have a little snooze since it's so early in the morning and no one is awake." Simon said, before lying down on the ground and falling asleep.

Alvin didn't feel like sleeping, so he just rested his head against the wall and did nothing. A little cooing sound cried out from David's crib, and he smiled before gently picking up his son.

"Hey, David, how's my little buddy? I guess you know that Daddy and Uncle Simon weren't here before. Don't tell anyone, but Uncle Simon and Daddy went to the other side of the island, and I learnt that you and I both have skeletons in our body. You probably don't understand son, but I'll explain it to you when you're older."

Alvin felt his young son's fingers; they were so delicate compared to his. Still, he could tell that David was going to grow into a fine, strong young man, and that made Alvin so proud.

'_Like father, like son'_ Alvin thought with a smile.


	19. Family Loyalty

**Chapter 19: Family Loyalty**

Later that afternoon, the girls were taking a dip in one of the rock-pools with their babies while the boys were spear-fishing nearby. The girls were sitting waist down in the water and their little ones were sitting quite well-balanced on their laps, and did not seem the least bit afraid. Jeanette could tell that her little Ashley was enjoying the water; she had developed an instant attraction to it from the moment she first set foot in clear, blue liquid. Curious of what her daughter would do, Jeanette gently guided Ashley through the surface of the water and to her surprise and delight she started dog-paddling along with her help.

"Girls, you've got to look at this!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Look at what?" both of her sisters asked.

Once again, Jeanette moved her little girl through water and she cooperatively swam along with her.

"That's amazing, Jeanette, I can't believe you taught Ashley to swim." Eleanor said in amazement.

"I know I can't believe it either. I didn't know she could learn at this age." Jeanette said with a smile.

Brittany looked down at David who was playfully kicking the water with his cute little legs. He too seemed unafraid of the water, and was clearly enjoying the experience.

"Come on, David sweetie; let's see if you can swim too."

Brittany very gently placed David's little body and head under the surface of the water and gently guided him as he confidently dog-paddled through it.

"Good boy, David! You've made your mummy so proud." Brittany said as she cuddled her baby boy with tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

Eleanor smiled proudly at her nephew and niece's progress in swimming, and began to wonder if Beatrice would respond the same way.

"Okay, Beatrice, let's see if you can swim as well as your cousins can. I know you can do this sweetheart." Eleanor said sweetly.

Eleanor gently placed her daughter in the water (just like her sisters had done with their children) and the little one started dog-paddling just as enthusiastically as her cousins had before her.

"That's my girl! You've done so well my darling." Eleanor smiled, holding her daughter close to her chest.

Meanwhile, the boys had just finished spear fishing and were heading towards the rock-pools. The girls spotted them from a distance.

"Boys, boys, you've got to look at this!" they called out excitedly at the same time.

The boys dropped their spears and hurried over to the pool that the girls and the babies were sitting in. Then they got in the water themselves and sat next to their wives.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Simon asked with worry.

"No, nothing is wrong, Simon." Jeanette replied with a smile.

"You've got to look at this; we've taught the children the most marvellous trick." Brittany said excitedly.

At the same time, all three girls once again placed their children into the water and guided them as they dog-paddled through it. The boys gasped in amazement and huge smiles spread across their faces.

"Would you look at that, you've taught David how to swim." Alvin said, smiling so broadly that it looked like his face was going to fall off.

Theodore smiled down at his daughter and carefully took her from Eleanor.

"Aren't you a clever little girl, Beatrice, you've made your daddy so proud." Theodore said as he gave her a cuddle.

"You've already got our daughter learning, Jeanette. You should feel proud of yourself." Simon said before kissing her cheek and then Ashley's forehead.

"I don't know about me, but one thing's for sure, I am definitely proud of Ashley, and I am also proud of David and Beatrice." Jeanette replied.

All three boys felt tears of joy come to their eyes; this moment was very special to them. Even if it was a minor moment, this seemed like a very important moment in their children's lives.

"Well, guys, if we keep the kids practicing every day, perhaps they can become strong enough to swim by themselves." Simon told everyone wisely.

"Okay then, let's get started." Alvin said confidently.

* * *

><p>Weeks turned into months, and during those months The Chipmunks and Chipettes had continued to take their children out into the water and practiced their swimming techniques. At first the children weren't very steady in the water, but as they grew bigger and stronger their swimming got better, and they no longer needed their parents to hold them above the water.<p>

One year passed, and by now all three babies had grown into toddlers, plus they could walk and talk. Their parents had grown a lot too, by now they were no longer immature teenagers; they had become responsible young adults, and part of that responsibility was to raise their children and teach them about the world, just like Dave, Miss Miller and the Professor had years ago when they were children themselves. Despite they were still quite young, all three couples were good parents.

They taught their children how to survive on the island, what life was like in different countries, how to speak different languages and how to respect others as well as themselves. They also taught their children about God, about his everlasting love for them. The children believed it with all their hearts. This made their parents feel so proud.

As the little ones had grown up, they had also developed personalities. David was a mischievous and playful youngster, who often got into trouble; much like his parents did when they were his age. He was a handsome little boy, and was very vain about his looks, but nonetheless he was a good-hearted kid.

Ashley was shy, curious and rather intelligent for her age, and like her father had guessed she was short-sighted. Luckily Simon was able to make some glasses for her out of two pieces of glass and bamboo, so she didn't bump into things so easily. Unfortunately, Ashley had developed her parents clumsy streak, and would often end up with cuts and bruises on her knees, which her parents would have to clean up later.

Beatrice was a cute and chubby child who was always fascinated when she was shown something new, especially if it was food. She was sweet, kind and gentle, but not very bright and often acted before thinking first. Like her father, she had the tendency to cry a lot, though her parents assured her that it was nothing to be ashamed of.

Eventually the children got clothes to wear, but they got thin, oversized shirts that reached their knees instead of loin-cloths because they wouldn't fit them properly. It took a bit of time before the kids got used to these funny outfits. Then again they were happy with them. If their parents were happy, they were happy too.

One particular day, the three families were going for an afternoon swim, when a strange thought came into each of The Chipettes minds. They began to think about their old home at the other side of the island, and wondered if it had changed much since they moved away. After the kids had finished their swim and were ready to head back to the shelter, the girls quickly pulled their husbands aside.

"Boys, do any of you know the way to the other side of the island? The girls and I would like to see it again." Brittany asked gently.

"Yes, I know the way there, Brittany. Plus I'm the only person who knows how to row a boat, so I'll take you three to the other side of the island if you want me to." Simon offered.

"Thank you, Simon. I would appreciate that." Brittany thanked him.

"Brittany, why do you want to go back there? I thought you were afraid of that place." Alvin asked in confusion.

"I am, but still...something is telling me to go back there...just one more time."

"Well in that case sweetheart, I'll go with you. Besides, I know the other side of the island pretty well myself, and Simon could always use directions."

Brittany smiled and gratefully gave her husband a hug. Simon smiled a small smile; he didn't really need directions from Alvin (he knew the way off by heart) but knew Brittany would need him for comfort, just like Jeanette needed him.

"I'll come too; Ellie needs me just like Brittany and Jeanette need you two." Theodore said to his brothers.

"Oh, thank you, Theodore darling." Eleanor said sweetly, nestling against his chest lovingly.

"You're welcome my love." Theodore replied tenderly.

"You do realise that if we all leave, the kids have to come too." Simon said seriously.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" a little voice from behind asked.

Simon turned around to find Ashley and her two cousins listening into the grown-ups conversation.

"Ashley sweetheart, I didn't realise you were there. You know you shouldn't butt into adult conversations." Simon said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Just answer the question, Uncle Simon!" David snapped rudely.

"David Seville, where are your manners young man?" Brittany snapped sternly.

"I'm sorry for being rude, Mum, but what's this about leaving the island?" David asked anxiously.

Brittany walked up to her son and placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Mummy, Aunty Jeanette and Aunty Eleanor want to go back to visit their old home on the other side of the island, so your father and uncles are taking us over there tomorrow."

"Are we coming too, Aunty Brittany? You're not leaving us alone are you?" Beatrice asked in fear.

"Of course we're not going to leave you my darling. What sort of parents would abandon their own children?" Eleanor answered her child with a hug.

"Well, okay, that's good to know."

"Daddy, when will we be leaving?" Ashley asked her father.

"First thing tomorrow"

* * *

><p>The next day, the family had begun their journey to the other side of the island, and unfortunately David just didn't have the have patience for it.<p>

"Dad, are we there yet?" he asked.

"No, David." Alvin replied.

Several minutes later, he asked the question again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"David!"

"Just one more time I promise, Dad. Are we there yet?"

"DDDDAAAAVVVVIIIIDDDD!" Alvin yelled, losing his patience.

"O-KAY!" David yelled in reply.

All the adults burst out laughing at this hilarious and very familiar scene.

"What?!" Alvin snapped.

"Nothing, Alvin, it's just that...you sound so much like Dave when you yell at your son like that." Theodore laughed.

Alvin gasped when he realised that his little brother was right.

"Oh no, I've turned into Dave!"

"No you haven't, Alvin. You just lose your patience more easily since you're a father now." Simon chuckled.

"I guess you're right, Simon. I am sorry for losing my temper with you, son." Alvin said to David.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm sorry for being so impatient."

"That's alright, kiddo." Alvin replied, ruffling his son's hair.

Soon the family had arrived at the other side of the island, and as soon as the girls stepped foot on the island, they froze in fear. The boys could sense the girls fear instantly.

"You coming, Jeanette?" Simon asked gently.

Jeanette shook her head and her sisters shook their heads as well.

"We're going to find some food. Wait for us at the boat okay." Theodore said.

The girls nodded slowly, and the boys walked off to get some food.

The girls sat in the boat as they waited for their husbands to return. They were unaware that the kids were collecting food themselves, and that food was the poisonous black berries. Ashley (being the smart kid of the bunch) felt unsure of whether this 'food' was safe to eat.

"Guys, shouldn't we ask our mothers to see whether these berries are safe or not? We really shouldn't eat anything that's new to us without getting consult from our parents first."

"Oh, chill out, Ash! What harm could come from eating a bunch of berries?" David said in a laid-back attitude.

"Beatrice, could you please not listen to Mr Impulsive over here and drop those berries" Ashley said firmly.

"Ashley, I'm hungry!" she whined.

"You can just wait until our dads come back with the food that they found themselves."

"I'm sure the berries are fine, Ashley. I'll just take them aside for later." Beatrice said as she walked off with the berries hidden in her shirt pocket.

Ashley sighed and then walked back to boat with David following after her. They jumped back into the boat and continued to wait patiently with their mothers.

Half an hour passed and the boys still weren't back yet. The girls were unaware that the boat was starting to drift off into the deeper water. David accidentally leaned against one of the oars, knocking it into the water.

"Oh darn it!" Brittany exclaimed.

She reached out to grab the oar, but it started floating away, and it was soon too far out for her to reach. Finally, they saw the boys walking back to where the boat had been before. Theodore was carrying a huge bunch of bananas for them to eat.

"Alvin!" Brittany called out.

The boys looked and saw their families floating off to sea, and they also saw the girls trying to reach out and grab the oar that was floating away. Theodore dropped the bananas and dove into the water, and his older brothers swam after him. They had almost reached the oar when suddenly Brittany let out a scream.

"Shark! Boys look out, there's a shark behind you!"

The boys turned around and saw the shark's fin sticking out of the water, and it was swimming right towards them at a superfast speed. The boys swam freestyle as fast as they could back to the boat. Theodore jumped in, then Alvin, but Simon was slipping and having trouble getting back in.

"Help me, Jeanette!" he shouted.

Jeanette grabbed Simon by the arm and helped him in, his foot barely missed the beast's vicious teeth. Jeanette screamed when the shark's ferocious jaws tried to bite her husband.

"Get back! Get back!" she yelled, hitting the shark over the head with the other oar.

David leaned over and tried to touch the shark.

"David, get your hands away from it!" Brittany yelled, pulling her son away from the beast as it nearly bit his hand off.

"GET YOUR DIRTY TEETH AWAY FROM MY BOY!" Alvin yelled and punched the shark in the gills, making it back off.

Jeanette accidentally dropped the other oar into the water and it floated away. Simon started to paddle with his hands.

"Can I have some help here?!"

All the adults helped him paddle, but it made no difference; the boat wouldn't move. The shark was circling the oars, as if it knew that the family would need them and could only get them if they dove into the water, and that meant food was on the way.

"Go away! Go away!" Simon yelled at it.

The children started to cry in fear and their mothers tried to comfort them with hugs. Each boy wrapped their arms around their wife and child, and cried along with them. They prayed that God would send the shark away, so they could get their chance to dive in the water and get the oars back.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed, and by now the boat was really far out to sea. The children's hunger was overwhelming (especially Beatrice's). They would do anything for a bite to eat. Beatrice took some berries out of her pocket and offered some to Ashley. Ashley was too hungry to argue, so she took some from Beatrice's hand and then gave David a few as well. Their mothers noticed the black poisonous berries that they were placing in their mouths and shrieked.<p>

"David, get those out of your mouth young man!"

"Ashley, don't swallow those!"

"Beatrice, spit those out at once!"

The girls put their hands into each of their child's mouths and removed the berries. As the girls walked away, Ashley began to cry, and Jeanette went to comfort her.

"Ashley...what's wrong sweetheart?" she asked as she cuddled her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mother...I've swallowed some of the berries." Ashley whimpered.

Jeanette held her child against her chest, trying hard not to cry herself.

"I swallowed some too, Mum." David cried.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her son, and started to cry as well.

"I did too, Mummy." Beatrice sobbed.

Eleanor hugged her, and desperately tried not to break out in tears.

The boys sat at the end of the boat, and prayed that their children would survive. An hour later, each child's eyes started to droop and they started to fall asleep.

"Oh, Beatrice, please don't go to sleep." Eleanor begged tearfully.

Unfortunately, Beatrice did fall asleep. Eleanor cried into Theodore's chest and he cried along with her.

Ashley was the next one to start going to sleep.

"Ashley, please stay awake darling." Jeanette begged through her tears.

Ashley fell asleep in her lap, and Jeanette began to sob. Simon pulled her into a hug and comforted her; tears began to run down his cheeks too.

Lastly, David also fell asleep at Brittany's feet, and Brittany frantically shook him to try to wake him up.

"Wake up, David! Oh please don't die on me! Wake up!" she screamed.

She burst into tears and sobbed over his little body. Alvin took Brittany into his arms and tried to comfort her, but soon found himself sobbing too.

Unable to bear the loss of their children, each couple decided to die too. Each sibling hugged each other goodbye, and then walked back to their spouse. Each couple kissed each other passionately and said many words of love to each other, then took the berries, put them in their mouths and swallowed them.

Each couple gathered their children into their arms, and then fell asleep instantly. They hoped that the Lord God would take them from this world, as he had with their children.

* * *

><p>Later that day, a ship sailed past the small boat, and some of the men spotted it. The men rowed one of the life-boats towards the little boat and were surprised with what they found; six young adult chipmunks (which were obviously couples) and their three chipmunk toddlers. One of the men checked their pulse.<p>

"Are they dead?"

"No...They're asleep."

The men gathered the young couples and their children into their own boat, and returned to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of the story. Lol, just kidding! For the people who haven't watched the movie "The Blue Lagoon" before, this was very similar to the actual ending, but I am going to write one more chapter for this story, just to make the ending happy. Please review!**


	20. The last day on the island

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with the update! I've been busy enjoying myself on a holiday in New Zealand with my boyfriend, so I haven't made much time to re-edit and spell check the story. Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The last day on the island<strong>

As soon as the men reached the ship, they quickly started working together to get the young couples and their children on board. They found that carrying the children wasn't so hard, but it was rather difficult carrying the adults, especially the tall couple, Simon and Jeanette, and the chubby couple, Theodore and Eleanor. Once on board, the men started checking them out for injuries or illnesses. Jacob, a stick figured man spoke up.

"They don't have any signs of disease, but for some reason they won't wake-up." he said with concern.

"Maybe, we should splash them with water. That would probably be the best way to wake them up." John, a burly looking sailor suggested.

"Good idea!"

John instantly grabbed a large bucket of water and forcefully splashed the water over the Chipmunk family, waking them instantly. They all coughed and choked on the tremendous amount of water that entered their lungs. Shock came to them when they found themselves on a large wooden ship with several men surrounding them with concerned looks on their faces.

"Who are you? Where am I? Is this heaven?" Theodore asked in a daze.

"You're on board a ship, son. Everything's alright, you're all safe now." John said comfortingly.

"No, we are not safe yet! You need to help us, sir! We've all eaten poisonous berries, and if we don't get them out of our bodies soon, we're all going to die." Simon said frantically.

"Alright, don't worry kid, we'll help you. Jacob, go take our guests to the porthole and give them that special medicine that's supposed to make you sick." John ordered.

"I don't think there's enough medicine left for nine people, John. There is only enough for six."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes gasped in horror, they knew three of them wouldn't receive the medicine and would eventually die to save the others. The boys didn't want to lose their families, and while they didn't want to die themselves they knew their families lives were more important than their own, so all three of them bravely stepped forward.

"Then just give the medicine to our families. Forget about us, let us die." Alvin said courageously.

"Alvin, no please!" Brittany begged tearfully.

"Don't worry about me, Brittany. Just make sure you and David make it."

Brittany sobbed into Alvin's chest, and David also began to cry. Alvin comforted his wife with a hug, and then he turned to his son with as brave of an expression as he could manage.

"Take care of your mum for me, David. Can you do that for me, son?" Alvin asked in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, I think so." David sniffed.

David threw himself into his father's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, and Alvin cried along with him.

Jeanette sobbed hard into her husband's shoulder; she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Please don't do this, Simon. There has to be another way."

"I wish there was my precious, but there isn't. It's more important that you and Ashley survive, my life isn't as important as yours." Simon said as he tried hard not to break-down and cry.

"Please don't leave me, Daddy." Ashley cried.

Simon remembered saying the same words to the Professor when he was a child, and it broke his heart to hear those words coming from his own daughter's mouth. The thought of never seeing her again was unbearable. He wondered if the Professor had felt this way on his deathbed.

"I'll always be with you, honey. I will look after both you and your mother in heaven, I promise you I will. You've got to be Daddy's big brave girl, sweetheart."

"I will, Daddy. I promise."

"That's my girl."

Lastly, Theodore held Eleanor close to him and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Please don't cry, Eleanor. At least you'll have Beatrice with you, darling." Theodore said comfortingly.

"Theodore, Beatrice needs her father as much as she needs her mother, and I don't think can cope without you." Eleanor wept.

"Oh please don't cry, Ellie. I would feel horrible if I took the medicine and then lost you or Beatrice. This is best for all of us." Theodore said tearfully.

"Daddy, you don't have to die. I'm willing take your place." Beatrice said bravely, trying to hard not to cry.

"Beatrice, don't be silly! Your life is more important than mine; I don't want you to give it up just for me." Theodore said seriously.

"I don't care, Daddy! I love you; I don't want to lose you." Beatrice burst into tears.

Theodore held his daughter close to him and cried himself.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Remember that someday we will all go to heaven together. I promise you, we will never be apart." Theodore said through his tears.

As the three families wept and comforted each other, Jacob slowly cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry boys, but we're going to have to take your wives and kids to the porthole now."

The young men wiped their eyes and nodded, and then Jacob led their families away. Each of the Chipmunks had tears running down their cheeks.

"Please, don't let them die." Alvin begged to Jacob as he disappeared down the porthole with the six chipmunks.

* * *

><p>Jacob poured the medicine into six glasses for the Chipettes and their children to drink. It was a thick black liquid that had a horrible smell to it, and it looked simply disgusting.<p>

"Do I really have to drink that stuff, Mum?" David asked, cringing in disgust at the gross-looking slop.

"Yes, you do young man, so don't complain!" Brittany snapped.

Jacob picked David up, and sat him down on his lap.

"Okay kid; open your mouth so I can pour this stuff down your throat."

"Yuck, there is no way in the world I am drinking that gunk! I'll take my chances with dying."

"Oh no you won't, you're drinking this medicine whether you like or not!" Jacob snapped.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to make me!"

"I am!"

Jacob pinched David by the nose, held his head back and opened his mouth, before pouring the medicine down his throat. David made a disgusted face, the medicine tasted simply horrible. After a minute, he began to feel sick to his stomach and felt his food coming up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." David groaned.

Jacob handed him a bucket to throw-up in, and within seconds David was practically puking his guts out into it. The stick figured man handed the young chipmunk boy a cloth to wipe his mouth with.

"Did it work?" he asked sickly.

Jacob looked down into the bucket and found the remains of the black berries at the bottom of it.

"Yes! Congratulations kid, you're going to live!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Great!" David said not very enthusiastically, since he was still feeling sick from drinking the black slop.

"Alright you two sweethearts, it's time for you two to drink the medicine." Jacob said as he pointed to Ashley and Beatrice.

He gave them a glass of medicine each, and both girls reluctantly drank it. Soon both girls felt sick to their stomachs, and began fighting over the bucket, but ended up sharing it as they vomited together.

"Good girls! You three can go back to the deck now."

"What about our mothers?" Beatrice asked.

"We'll meet you up there later, Beatrice." Eleanor replied.

"I don't want to leave you, Mother. What if you don't make it?" Ashley asked worriedly.

"I will, Ashley, I promise."

With tears in their eyes, the kids headed up the stairs towards the deck, hoping that both of their parents would survive.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the deck, the boys had decided not to give-up on their lives. They were going to survive, and nothing was going to stop them. They leaned over the edge of the deck, and put their fingers down their throats, hoping it would make them sick, but they were not making progress. Theodore gagged and choked, and finally puked over the side of the ship, Alvin was the next one to throw-up and Simon was last. It was really gross, but the boys felt extremely happy because they now knew they were going to survive.<p>

The Chipmunks saw their children heading towards them on the deck, and they threw their arms around them.

"Kids, you won't believe it, but it turns out we're going to survive! Can you believe it?" Alvin exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, Dad, that's great!" David exclaimed, throwing his arms around his father's neck.

Ashley and Beatrice did the same to their fathers as well; they were all so happy that they were going to survive, but they were still worried about their mothers as well.

"Daddy, is Mother going to be alright?" Ashley asked with concern.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine, Ash." Simon said with hope.

Half an hour passed, and by now the boys and their kids were getting worried. Beatrice became so scared that she burst into tears.

"I want Mummy!" she sobbed.

"It's alright sweetie, your mummy will be up soon." Theodore said soothingly, but even he was starting to get worried about Eleanor and her sisters.

Finally, they saw Jacob walking up the steps and out of the porthole, and following him were Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. The children jumped out of their fathers arms, and rushed to hug their mothers, who had tears in their eyes. They looked up and gasped when they saw their husbands alive. The girls rushed towards their husbands and planted passionate kisses on their lips, which their husbands returned.

Both Ashley and Beatrice looked on with smiles at this cute scene, but David just gagged and rolled his eyes.

"Eww get a room!"

The adults laughed at the comment David made and smiled. They were all happy to be together again, but one question was lingering in their minds. What would happen to the island now? It was pretty obvious they were going to leave it, but they didn't want some sailor claiming the island as their own and populating it with humans.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have any maps of the island?" Simon asked John.

"Yes, we have a couple. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you to give me one, and the rest of them I want you to burn. I want there to be no trace of this island ever existing. It's going to be our secret, this island was our home for so many years, and we are not going to sit back and watch it get destroyed by a bunch of humans."

"I understand completely kid."

"My name is Simon, and I am not a kid. I'm a man, and so are my brothers."

John didn't argue with him, because he knew he was right. Sure, he looked barely old enough to be a full-grown adult, but John could tell that he really was a man, for a boy wouldn't sacrifice himself to save his family like he and his brothers had. This was proof that he was a true adult.

The Chipmunks, Chipettes and their children looked out towards the horizon to take one last look at the island. The place they had once called home.

* * *

><p>Back in America, The Chipmunks and Chipettes were just getting used to normal life again, and it was especially hard for their kids, who were wearing real clothes now and using utensils when eating, but they knew they would have to get used to it.<p>

Each couple got themselves a proper marriage license to make sure the government knew they were properly married and weren't just living together with a kid. They also got birth certificates for the children.

Eventually, they got to look at Dave's, Miss Miller's and Professor Ashley's wills. After reading each will, they decided that Dave's land would go to Alvin and Brittany, and his money would be evenly split for his sons to share.

Miss Miller's land went to Theodore and Eleanor, and her money was split evenly with each of her daughters.

Professor Ashley's land was given to Simon and Jeanette, and all his money went to him since he didn't have any other relatives. He also gave Simon his business as a science teacher at a Christian school, and Simon was happy to take it.

Life was good for the Chipmunks and Chipettes now, but they would never forget their life on the island. How old lives were lost, and new ones began, how they learnt to trust God constantly through every fear they faced, and how they learnt to love. It was truly love that would never end, and never be broken.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end of the story. I've thought of possibly joining deviantArt and putting this story up on the site. I was also wondering if there was anyone on the site who may be interested in creating a title page for "The Chipmunk Lagoon", which may also appear on this site as the story's title image. All credits for the picture will go to the artist. Plus, I was thinking of writing a sequel for this story, only with David Seville II as the main character. Would you guys be interested in reading a sequel? Thanks for your guys support, and I hope to hear more from you guys in reviews for my future stories.**


End file.
